Más que perfecta
by Behind The Shadows FF
Summary: SINOPSIS: Se busca esposa y madre perfecta. Cuando el millonario Edward Cullen recibió la custodia del hijo de su mejor amigo se dio cuenta de que necesitaba una esposa; a ser posible una que pudiera satisfacer todas sus necesidades… El programa Pretorius le había funcionado bien para encontrar a la asistente ideal, así que decidió probar suerte de nuevo. Summary completo dentro
1. Sinopsis

SINOPSIS:  
Se busca esposa y madre perfecta. Cuando el millonario Edward Cullen recibió la custodia del hijo de su mejor amigo se dio cuenta de que necesitaba una esposa; a ser posible una que pudiera satisfacer todas sus necesidades…  
El programa Pretorius le había funcionado bien para encontrar a la asistente ideal, así que decidió probar suerte de nuevo. Isabella Swan no se explicaba que nadie quisiera a Edward, tan sexy y apuesto, y a su encantador bebé, Anthony. Con un par de cambios en el programa y unos pocos más en su aspecto físico, ella misma sería la esposa perfecta. ¿Pero qué pasaría si él llegaba a averiguar la verdad sobre su prometida perfecta?

HISTORIA ORIGINAL DE DAY LECLAIRE


	2. Prologo

Se despertó al amanecer. No había nadie a su lado.  
Edward Cullen se volvió hacia donde debería haber estado Tanya... No estaba allí. En la distancia, pudo distinguir el suave murmullo de su voz. No sabía muy bien si sentía alivio o angustia porque todavía seguía allí. Lo de la noche anterior había sido un error, un error muy grande.  
Rodó sobre sí mismo y se levantó de la cama. Fue hacia la cómoda. En el último cajón encontró unos pantalones de chándal viejos. Se los puso rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Tanya estaba allí y, al verle entrar, terminó la llamada y cerró el teléfono móvil. Se sentó frente a la mesa. Llevaba ese llamativo traje rojo del día anterior. Frente a ella había una taza de café recién hecho. Por suerte había hecho café. En ese momento lo necesitaba tanto como respirar.  
Ella le observaba... Edward se llenó una taza.  
–Te has vestido –bebió un buen sorbo–. Supongo que te vas ya, ¿no?  
–Sí –dijo ella, jugando con el teléfono móvil. Frunció ligeramente el ceño–. Me voy. Y esta vez es para siempre.  
–O hasta que Nicolas y tú tengáis otra pelea, ¿no? –señaló el teléfono de ella–. Supongo que te ha llamado.  
–Siempre has sido demasiado listo.  
–Bueno, pues ya somos dos.  
Tanya suspiró. Se echó hacia atrás en la silla, cruzó sus espectaculares piernas y le miró con ojos divertidos.  
–¿Por qué no pudiste ser un millonario estúpido y no cometiste el imperdonable error de casarte conmigo cuando estuvimos juntos por primera vez?  
Él se tomó la pregunta de forma literal.  
–Eso de ser estúpido y millonario no tiene mucho sentido. No sería millonario por mucho tiempo si fuera estúpido.  
–Eso es cierto en tu caso –ella ladeó la cabeza. Su mirada era vigilante, alerta–. No creo que se pueda decir lo mismo de Nicolas.  
Edward apretó los labios y trató de mantener la calma. De repente ella le había obligado a ponerse en esa posición tan difícil en la que tenía que defender a su mejor amigo de la mujer que se había acostado con los dos; primero con él y después con Nicolas. Como él no había querido ponerle un anillo en el dedo, ella había seguido con el director del departamento de Relaciones Públicas de Diablo, Inc. No obstante, Edward sospechaba que tampoco le sería fácil conseguir una proposición de matrimonio con él.  
–Nicolas no es millonario, ni tampoco estúpido. Ingenuo, quizás, sobre todo cuando se trata de mujeres como tú. Pero tiene un corazón de oro.  
–¿A diferencia de nosotros?  
No necesitó oír su silencio para tener la respuesta. Ya la sabía. Agarró su taza y bebió un sorbo.  
–Es un ángel con dos demonios sobre los hombros. Pobre chico. ¿Quieres apostar, Edward, para ver a cuál le hace caso? ¿A qué demonio crees que escuchará?  
Edward no tenía ganas de participar en ese juego que le estaba proponiendo.  
–¿Qué quieres?  
–¿De ti? Nada.  
–¿Y de Nicolas?  
Ella esbozó una sonrisa felina y taimada, llena de confianza.  
–Yo ya tengo lo que quiero de él.  
Edward se puso tenso. Había algo en su tono de voz que presagiaba un ataque directo. Se preparó para la embestida.  
–¿Y qué es?  
–Una proposición de matrimonio –su sonrisa se hizo enorme–. Era él, al teléfono. Me ha dicho que se ha dado cuenta de sus errores y quiere que me suba al primer avión que salga para Las Vegas. Nos casamos esta tarde y estaremos de luna de miel esta noche.  
Las palabras que retumbaban en la cabeza de Edward eran tan burdas que no quiso pronunciarlas en alto.  
–Ya veo que haces el trabajo muy rápido. Sales de la cama de un hombre y te metes en la de otro igual que te cambias de vestido –ladeó la cabeza, pensativo–. Creo que eso tiene un nombre.  
La sonrisa de Tanya se desvaneció. Sus ojos oscuros se llenaron de furia y acusaciones.  
–Por lo menos la próxima vez que me meta en la cama de Nicolas, llevaré un anillo de boda. Eso es más de lo que tú me has dado jamás.  
–¿Y si le llamo y le digo dónde estuviste anoche?  
–Ya lo sabe. ¿Por qué crees que me ha pedido matrimonio?  
Por primera vez Edward creyó oír cierta vacilación en esa voz impasible.  
–Seguro que te gustará saber que me perdona. Nos perdona a los dos.  
Esa vez Edward sí que masculló un juramento.  
–No hagas esto, Tanya. No sobrevivirá a un matrimonio contigo. Te lo comerás vivo.  
Y a lo mejor era por eso que la había dejado meterse en su cama la noche anterior. De alguna manera había albergado la retorcida esperanza de que todo llegara a oídos de Nicolas. Pensaba que así llegaría a ver por fin la clase de mujer que era Tanya; una oportunista; una devorahombres sin moral que se acostaba con cualquiera que tuviera algo que ofrecerle... ¿Cómo se habían complicado tanto las cosas? En vez de hacer eso, había terminado abocando a su amigo a un matrimonio peligroso.  
–Si no querías que me quedara con Nicolas, entonces deberías haberme hecho tú la propuesta. Pero es que eres demasiado listillo para tu propio bien. Estás demasiado empeñado en manipularlo todo en tu mundo, y a la gente que vive en él –echó a un lado la taza y el platito de porcelana blanca con un movimiento brusco. El líquido se derramó y manchó de negro el inmaculado platito–. Me voy a casar con Nicolas y ya está. Puedo hacerle feliz y tengo intención de hacerlo.  
–¿Qué es lo que dicen del camino al infierno? –Edward chasqueó los dedos–. Oh, sí. Ya sé... Que está lleno de gente con buenas intenciones.  
–En ese caso, me voy al infierno, pero no creo que me vaya sola. Tú estarás allí a mi lado –se levantó. Sorprendentemente había lágrimas en sus ojos–. ¿Quieres saber qué es lo más divertido de todo? Nicolas quiere tener familia pronto. Eso es lo único en lo que estamos de acuerdo. Puede que sea una cazafortunas, pero también quiero ser madre.  
Una descarga de cinismo recorrió a Edward por dentro.  
–Bueno, por supuesto. En cuanto consigas ese bombo, tendrás asegurada una jugosa pensión.  
Tanya guardó silencio un momento.  
–Eres el peor bastardo que he conocido jamás, Edward. Gracias por recordármelo –agarró el teléfono móvil, lo metió en el bolso y le miró con esos ojos orgullosos que solo él podía admirar–. Y un día de estos te haré tragarte todas tus palabras. Puede que no desee a Nicolas como te deseo a ti, pero es un buen hombre. Un hombre decente. No ha habido muchos de esos en mi vida. Voy a hacerle muy feliz. Extraordinariamente feliz. Y de verdad espero que veas toda esa felicidad durante los próximos cincuenta años, hasta que te ahogues en ella.  
Dio media vuelta y se marchó.


	3. Complicación

–¡No solo eres un demonio, eres un maldito bastardo!  
Bella Swan levantó la cabeza al oír el sonido inconfundible de una mano contra piel. Se dio la vuelta y miró hacia la puerta cerrada de su jefe, Edward Cullen, dueño y director general de la empresa Diablo, Inc.; un negocio multimillonario especializado en comprar y rehabilitar espacios comerciales. Un segundo después la puerta se abrió de golpe. La espléndida pelirroja que Bella había dejado entrar diez minutos antes, salió a toda prisa. La mujer había sido la última de una larga lista de amantes. Sorprendentemente había durado dos semanas completas; todo un récord.  
–No sé cómo pudiste llegar a pensar que estaría interesada en tu loca propuesta –exclamó, avanzando sobre la moqueta con esos tacones temerarios, rumbo a los ascensores.  
«Muy bien.», pensó Bella para sí.  
Todo encajaba con las sospechas que tenía acerca de su jefe. No sabía muy bien qué era, pero algo le pasaba a Edward... Ese bebé de seis meses cuya custodia había asumido tres meses antes tenía algo que ver... El bebé, Anthony, era el hijo del antiguo director de Relaciones Públicas de Diablo, Nicolas Colter. Él y su esposa, Tanya, habían muerto en un accidente de tren en Europa, poco antes de Navidad, y Edward había sido nombrado tutor del pequeño.  
Era un niño encantador. Bella se había enamorado de él desde el primer momento.  
Bella miró hacia el despacho de Edward con gesto pensativo. Al principio había pensado que su jefe estaba buscando a la niñera perfecta, alguien que pudiera reemplazar a la mujer que había aceptado el trabajo de forma temporal. Pero según pasaban los días... Incapaz de aguantar más la curiosidad fue hacia la puerta y llamó suavemente.  
Edward estaba de perfil, bebiéndose un trago de whisky. Al otro lado de los enormes ventanales estaba la ciudad de Seattle, su belleza oculta tras la neblina a primera hora de la mañana. Con un metro noventa de estatura, Edward Cullen tenía un físico impresionante que nada tenía que ver con un trabajo de oficina. No era de extrañar que se hubiera gastado unos cuantos millones en un gimnasio en casa, equipado con los mejores aparatos. Era un hombre imponente, con el cabello color ceniza y unos ojos tan misteriosos como una noche de luna nueva. Podía cortarle el aliento a una mujer sin intentarlo siquiera. Y la primera vez que le había regalado una de esas sonrisas suyas... le había robado el corazón. Y probablemente el alma... A lo mejor era por eso que había cometido el error más grande y se había enamorado de él. Él la miró por encima del hombro y frunció el ceño.  
–No es un buen momento.  
Sin pensar lo que hacía, Bella entró en su despacho, ignorando la orden.  
–Deberías ponerte ese hielo en la barbilla –le dijo–. Así no se hinchará.  
–Tiene un buen derechazo, para ser una mujer.  
–No lo dudo. Tendrías que ver lo que es capaz de levantar en el banco del gimnasio.  
Él se volvió hacia ella. La miró a la cara.  
–No. ¿En serio?  
–En serio. Vamos al mismo gimnasio. Tienes suerte de que no haya usado los tacones de aguja contra ti. He visto lo que hace en nuestra clase de kickboxing. Te hubiera dejado como un kebab.  
–Nunca me dijo que te conocía.  
A Bella no le extrañaba en absoluto. Eso hubiera implicado relacionarse con alguien del sexo femenino, pero una mujer como ella solo tenía ojos para el sexo masculino.  
–No creo que se haya fijado mucho en mí. No es que destaque precisamente.  
Edward se bebió de un trago el whisky que le quedaba y siguió su consejo. Se puso el hielo en la marca roja que le había quedado en la barbilla. Miró a Bella de arriba abajo. Por desgracia su mirada fue tristemente asexual. Ella, no obstante, tampoco se sentía ofendida. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba viendo. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía una mente para los negocios y un cuerpo... También para los negocios. Con un metro setenta de estatura, era delgada como un espagueti, y sus curvas eran de lo más sutiles. Podía presumir de una cara y un pelo bonito, aunque siempre lo llevara recogido en un moño. Pero su rasgo más atractivo eran sus ojos, azules como dos aguamarinas. Su antiguo novio solía encontrarlos «enervantes». Pero eso había sido antes de dejarla por su amiga rubia pechugona de un metro sesenta. Nueve meses después habían tenido el hijo que ella había soñado tener con él, y que él siempre le había dicho que jamás tendría. A lo mejor era por eso que había elegido volcarse en su carrera. Mientras Irina tenía al hijo de James, ella se había asegurado un buen trabajo a las órdenes de Edward Cullen, como su asistente personal.  
Aún no sabía muy bien, no obstante, quién se había llevado lo mejor... Quizá sus sentimientos por James no habían sido tan profundos al fin y al cabo.  
–Ella no se fija en ti porque eres mujer –afirmó Edward, dando voz a sus propios pensamientos–. No porque no destaques. La ropa adecuada, un buen corte de pelo...  
Bella se puso tensa. No le hacía gracia esa clase de radiografía gratuita... Era el peligro de amar a un hombre que la veía como a un mueble más...  
«Maldito seas...», pensó para sí.  
Levantó la barbilla y le clavó su mirada más inquietante, contenta de haberle dado uso.  
–Oh, vaya, un consejo de Edward Cullen para convertirme en la mujer perfecta. Espera. Déjame que tome nota –abrió el tablet y preparó la estilográfica–. Por favor, Edward, no me hagas esperar. Aparte de la ropa y del corte de pelo, ¿qué más me falta?  
–Vaya, cómo eres.  
Ella arrugó los párpados, contenta de verle recular. A lo mejor debía patentar esa mirada. No le venía nada mal.  
–No creo que te quieran ni en el infierno.  
Una expresión seria y hermética se cernió sobre el rostro de Edward. Agarró la botella de whisky y se sirvió otra copa muy generosa.  
–Puedes estar segura de ello.  
–No lo dudo –Bella no bajó las armas. Levantó una ceja, con un gesto desafiante–. ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme sobre mi apariencia?  
Él bebió un largo sorbo y la miró por encima del borde de la copa con esos ojos negros e intensos.  
–No.  
–No me lo creo. Ponte el hielo en la cara de nuevo si no quieres hablar de ese cardenal con tus clientes. Tiemblo con solo pensar en lo mucho que podría caer tu reputación si se llega a saber que una mujer casi te noquea.  
–No es así como voy a contarlo yo –le dijo él, pero, aun así, apoyó el vaso contra la mandíbula.  
–No, pero así es como yo pienso contarlo –dijo ella, esbozando una sonrisa angelical.  
–¿Pero cómo se me ocurrió pensar que serías la asistente perfecta? Debí de perder el juicio.  
–Pues sí... ¿Pero qué demonios le dijiste a ella para que se enfadara tanto? –le preguntó, incapaz de contener la curiosidad.  
–Seguro que piensas que fue culpa mía –le dijo él, cada vez más molesto.  
–¿Tengo que disculparme?  
Bella casi pudo ver la batalla que libraba en su interior antes de admitir la verdad.  
–No. Fue culpa mía. Cometí el error de proponerle matrimonio.  
Bella sintió que se le cortaba la respiración. No podría haberla golpeado más fuerte, ni siquiera aunque hubiera practicado kickboxing.  
–¿Qué?  
Él la miró a los ojos y soltó el aliento.  
–Oh, supéralo, Swan. No estamos en el instituto. No estamos hablando de un romance de cuento precisamente. De hecho la conozco desde hace dos semanas solamente. Le hice una propuesta de negocios que incluía matrimonio y, por algún motivo, eso la hizo saltar. A saber por qué.  
El mundo volvió a ponerse en su sitio y Bella pudo respirar de nuevo. Le llevó un segundo más, no obstante, ponerse la máscara de nuevo y fingir un mínimo de interés. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que le había dado ese enamoramiento por Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen y su brillantez, esa gracia innata que tenía y que se esforzaba por esconder debajo de una armadura fría y dura, el dolor inexplicable que muchas veces brillaba en sus ojos, y sin duda en su corazón... En el año y medio que llevaba trabajando para él, había llegado a conocer al hombre que se escondía detrás de la fachada mediática, y con esa verdad había llegado la clase de amor que apenas había atisbado cuando estaba con James.  
Haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol, esbozó una fría sonrisa.  
–Tienes razón, Edward. No puedo ni imaginarme por qué una mujer en su sano juicio encontraría ofensiva una proposición de matrimonio envuelta en un acuerdo de negocios –le dijo con sequedad–. A saber por qué.  
Edward puso el vaso sobre la mesa con un movimiento brusco. Los hielos repiquetearon. Dio un paso hacia ella y la atravesó con una mirada oscura e impenetrable.  
–¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?  
Ella no contestó a la pregunta directamente. No se atrevía.  
–¿Se trata de Anthony? –le preguntó. Inconscientemente suavizaba el tono de voz al hablar del pequeño. No podía evitar la ternura que la invadía al pensar en aquel bebé tan encantador.  
Él vaciló un momento. Seguramente tenía ganas de pagar con ella lo de la otra, pero él tampoco era de los que la tomaban con alguien inocente.  
Bajó la guardia y asintió con la cabeza.  
–Sí –admitió–. Se trata de Anthony.  
–¿Es que quieres encontrar a una mujer que sea una buena esposa para ti y una buena madre para él?  
–De nuevo, sí.  
–¿Y esperabas que ella aceptara corriendo después de dos semanas de cortejo?  
Él apretó los dientes.  
–Tengo mis razones para pensar que era factible. ¿Ya has terminado con el análisis?  
–Claro –le dijo ella, viendo que lo había desarmado del todo.  
–Bueno, ¿entonces podríamos volver al trabajo? Todavía tenemos que preparar mi reunión con Mike Newton.  
Ella tocó la pantalla del tablet y sacó la información necesaria.  
–Ha aceptado lo del edificio Richter contigo.  
–Pero solo si le dejo llevarse la tajada grande.  
–Desde luego. Pero si remodela el edificio como lo hizo con las Diamondt Towers, la inversión habrá merecido la pena, aunque tus intereses sean minoritarios.  
–Eso no me convence.  
–No. ¿Cómo iba a convencerte? –exclamó ella con ironía.  
Edward siempre tenía que tener las riendas, pero desafortunadamente para él, Mike Newton también era de esos.  
–¿Newton accederá?  
–Vamos a reunirnos para hablar del tema –dijo él.  
Y eso significaba que no. Newton no tenía intención de ceder el interés mayoritario, lo cual auguraba una lucha de titanes. Bella tocó un icono sobre el escritorio del tablet y accedió a la agenda de Edward.  
–¿Prefieres comida o cena?  
Él lo pensó un momento. Bebió otro sorbo.  
–Cena, el viernes. Que sea en Milano's, en Puget Sound. Habla con Joe en persona para el menú, ¿quieres?  
–Me ocuparé de ello. ¿A las ocho te viene bien? –tomó anotaciones rápidamente.  
–Solo si a ti te viene bien.  
Bella vaciló un momento.  
–¿Disculpa?  
–Ahora que ella está fuera del tema, necesito que vengas conmigo. Eres una de las personas más observadoras que conozco. Me vendría bien tener tu opinión en esto –sonrió.  
Bella sintió una punzada en el corazón como nunca antes la había sentido.  
–¿Algún problema?  
Ella apartó la mirada y se centró en la pantalla del ordenador que tenía en las manos.  
–Voy a mirar si tengo algo en la agenda y te digo.  
–Muy bien. Hazlo.  
–Siguiente punto. Tengo varias llamadas de Pretorius St. John. Me dijo que era un asunto privado; algo sobre un programa de ordenador que está personalizando para ti. Si no necesitas que me ocupe de ello, te lo paso directamente al PDA.  
–Adelante.  
Ella titubeó.  
–Ese nombre me suena de algo. ¿Debería conocerlo?  
–Es posible. Su sobrino es Justice St. John, el gurú de la robótica. Pretorius está especializado en software.  
–Vaya. Tienes un diseñador de software dispuesto a crear un programa a tu gusto.  
–Bueno, hay días en los que me parece que se te olvida para quien trabajas.  
–Oh, Dios. De nuevo no –hizo una reverencia exagerada–. Le pido disculpas, señor Cullen. Le prometo que tendré más cuidado en el futuro.  
–Asegúrate de ello –los ojos de Edward brillaron. Su tono de voz era burlón, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a reír–. No te intimido nada, ¿verdad? –le dijo, mirándola fijamente.  
–No.  
Y era verdad. Por alguna razón nunca le había tenido miedo, ni en el pasado ni en el presente. Ese no había sido su problema, sobre todo porque había estado demasiado ocupada manteniendo a raya lo que sentía por él como para preocuparse por su estatus en el mundo de los negocios. Había hecho todo lo posible por esconder su reacción cada vez que había el más mínimo contacto físico entre ellos. Se había esforzado mucho por esconder lo mucho que deseaba sentir sus caricias, su boca, el peso de su cuerpo, desnudo... Cerró los ojos un instante y ahuyentó esos pensamientos peligrosos. Cada día le resultaba más difícil. Edward era una puerta cerrada para ella. Su fantasía jamás se haría realidad y cuanto antes lo aceptara, antes podría seguir adelante. El plan solo tenía un problema... No quería seguir adelante. Le quería a él. Por suerte, no obstante, Edward no pareció notar nada raro.  
–Tu dominio de ti misma y tu comportamiento comedido son dos de las cualidades que más valoro en ti.  
–¿Solo dos?  
–¿Es que quieres más halagos, Swan?  
–Ya lo creo –le dijo, forzando una sonrisa.  
–Muy bien.  
Se acercó, dando vueltas a su alrededor, poniéndola nerviosa por primera vez en el año y medio que llevaban trabajando juntos. Hasta ese momento siempre la había mirado como si fuera una parte más del mobiliario de oficina: útil, funcional, una pieza conveniente en el impecable engranaje de Diablo. Esa vez, en cambio, cuando la miró, lo hizo con ojos de hombre. Bella perdió la sonrisa, trató de mantener una expresión impasible. Apretó con fuerza el tablet que tenía en la mano. Los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Solo podía esperar que él no se diera cuenta.  
–¿Sabes por qué te escogí a ti de entre todos los candidatos para ser mi asistente? –le preguntó de repente.  
–Ni idea. Soy buena en mi trabajo, pero los otros candidatos también, supongo.  
–Te equivocas. No solo eres buena. Eres genial. Que no se te suba a la cabeza, Swan. Aunque lo hiciste muy bien en la entrevista, muchos otros lo hicieron mejor que tú.  
–¿Y entonces por qué...? –ella arrugó los párpados. La verdad la golpeó de repente como una ola.  
Después de que le ofrecieran el puesto, se había volcado en sus funciones con todas sus fuerzas. Se había esforzado mucho para demostrarles que habían elegido bien. Sin duda había sido por eso que él se había quedado con ella. A lo mejor los otros candidatos no hubieran hecho lo mismo. Él sabía que ella estaba dispuesta a llegar al límite. Sabía que se entregaría por completo... La certeza de saber que la había utilizado deliberadamente se le clavó en el corazón. James la había utilizado en el pasado y entonces había jurado que no dejaría que pasara otra vez. Que Edward la hubiera usado de la misma manera le dolía doblemente.  
–Maldita sea, Cullen. Eso fue una bajeza, incluso para ti.  
–Si te hubiera conocido entonces tan bien como te conozco ahora, hubiera usado un método distinto. Pero necesitaba ponerte a prueba para saber que estabas a la altura –puso una extraña expresión.  
A Bella se aceleró el corazón.  
–Y me demostraste que estabas a la altura. ¿Verdad, Bella?  
Ella esbozó una sonrisa reticente.  
–Hasta ahora. Pero si vuelves a jugármela así, ya no volveré a estar a la altura.  
–Muy bien –Edward sonrió–. No obstante, tienes que admitir que funcionó. No solo funcionó. Te has superado a ti misma. Has sobrepasado todas mis expectativas.  
–De nada –murmuró ella.  
–Ese cheque tan gordo que recibes es mi forma de darte las gracias. Incluso te daré un extra si sales a comprarte algo decente para nuestra cena con Newton. Quiero que se distraiga mirándote, a ver si así pongo a prueba esa fama que tiene de tener ojos para los negocios solamente. No me lo creo mucho. Gracias a ti, espero poder demostrar que no es así.  
–No me contrataron para eso.  
–Te contrataron para hacer el trabajo que yo te mande.  
–No sé cómo, pero te voy a hacer pagar por ponerme en esta situación tan humillante.  
–¿Crees que es humillante salir a cenar con tu jefe y con un cliente?  
–No. Considero que es humillante hacer el papel de seductora para mi jefe y su cliente.  
Los ojos de Edward echaron chispas.  
–No recuerdo haber dicho nada de seducir a Newton. Solo he dicho que le distraigas un poco.  
–No me siento cómoda con ese rol. Y no me gusta que me pongan en esa tesitura. Sabes muy bien que eso no es parte de mi trabajo –levantó una mano antes de que él pudiera discutírselo–. Y no me salgas ahora con que mi trabajo es lo que tú me mandes a hacer. Eso no te va a funcionar conmigo. Mi trabajo es hacer lo que me mandes dentro de este edificio de oficinas. Punto.  
En cualquier otra circunstancia, esa mirada de asombro y frustración le hubiera parecido de lo más divertida... Es más, ya casi tenía ganas de hacer lo mismo que la otra.  
–Has asistido a muchas cenas de negocios.  
–Pero nunca he desempeñado ese papel.  
Él se terminó el whisky y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de un golpe.  
–Muy bien. Aparece allí como si fueras una pieza de mobiliario, si así te sientes mejor.  
Bella sintió que la furia entraba en ebullición en su interior.  
–¿Pieza de mobiliario?  
Él fue hacia el frente del escritorio, agarró una de las dos sillas que estaban allí y la giró ciento ochenta grados.  
–Mobiliario.  
Bella tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que el forro de las sillas, color crema con un discreto estampado de manchas negras, era casi igual al de la tela del traje que llevaba ese día. Se puso roja como un tomate.  
–Dios –masculló.  
–Exacto –dijo él.  
Bella pensó en ello un momento.  
–¿Qué te parece esto? Si prometo no aparecer allí vestida con tapicería de muebles, ¿puedo ser yo misma sin más?  
La expresión de Edward cambió de repente. ¿Había simpatía en su mirada? ¿Compasión? Solo podía esperar que no fuera pena.  
–Si te soy sincera, no estoy hecha para hacer el papel de Mata Hari precisamente.  
Él inclinó la cabeza.  
–Muy bien. Puedes irte un par de horas antes mañana por la tarde para que te compres un vestido apropiado y algunos accesorios. Guarda los tiques y yo te lo pagaré todo –miró el reloj–. Sue viene con Anthony a las cuatro, así que tengo que estar libre para entonces. No me pases llamadas a menos que sea algo urgente. Oh, y no te olvides de pasarme los mensajes de Pretorius St. John.  
–Ya lo he hecho.  
Él asintió, despidiéndola. Bella se marchó de inmediato. Fue hacia una mesa y se sirvió una taza de té caliente. No sabía qué era lo que la había molestado más... si lo de la cena del viernes, el hecho de haberse convertido en una silla, o haber descubierto que Edward estaba buscando esposa.  
Sí que sabía qué era lo que más la molestaba. Estaba total y ridículamente enamorada de un hombre que la comparaba con mobiliario de oficina. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando él encontrara a una mujer dispuesta a casarse con él? Cerró los ojos. Sí que sabía qué hacer... Solo podría hacer una cosa... Si Edward se casaba, tendría que dejar su trabajo.  
–¿Pretorius? Le habla Edward Cullen. Tenemos un problema.  
Se oyó un suspiro de dolor al otro lado de la línea.  
–No me digas que el programa sigue sin funcionar.  
–El programa sigue sin funcionar.  
–A lo mejor es que no estás esperando lo suficiente antes de sacar el tema. ¿Cuánto tiempo le has dado a esta última?  
–Dos semanas.  
–Dos... –repitió Pretorius–. ¿Estás loco? Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio va a acceder a casarse contigo dos semanas después de conocerte. ¿Cómo es que hombres brillantes, hombres más que capaces de conquistar un pequeño rincón del mundo, piensan que todo lo demás debería ser simple y sencillo? Tal y como acabo de decirle a Justice, estamos hablando de mujeres. No son robots. Ni tampoco bienes raíces.  
–Mi rincón del mundo no es pequeño.  
Sus palabras fueron recibidas con un gran silencio. Y entonces Pretorius explotó.  
–¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?  
–No. Tengo muchas cosas que decir, empezando con ciertas garantías que me diste respecto al programa Pretorius. Se suponía que escogía a mujeres receptivas ante la idea del matrimonio.  
–Mi programa sí que elige a mujeres receptivas. Se suponía que tú ibas a tener paciencia, ¿recuerdas? Eres igual que Justice. No puedes salir un par de días, o un par de semanas, y soltar la pregunta.  
–¿Por qué no? –Edward miró hacia la puerta de su despacho–. Tu programa me ayudó a escoger a la mejor asistente en ese margen de tiempo. Y la señorita Swan ha demostrado ser una empleada ejemplar.  
–No estamos hablando de una empleada –dijo Pretorius, cada vez más frustrado–. Estamos hablando de una esposa. Los parámetros para una esposa son mucho más complicados que para una empleada. Además, de todos los rasgos de personalidad, gustos, etc., está el tema de la compatibilidad emocional y física. Tengo que analizar a cada mujer con cuidado y asegurarme de que sus planes a largo plazo y sus deseos sean afines a un matrimonio contigo y a la idea de cuidar de un niño. De lo contrario, terminarás metido en un matrimonio infeliz, y acabarás divorciándote.  
–Ya te dije que no quiero ninguna implicación emocional. Quiero a una mujer que sea capaz de cumplir con las funciones de esposa y madre, de la misma forma que Bella cumple con sus funciones como asistente personal.  
–Vamos, Edward. Estás siendo muy poco razonable, y lo sabes. ¿Por qué iba a desear una mujer un matrimonio tan frío y estéril?  
Porque a la edad de veinte años había perdido a su padre y había dejado que su sed de venganza le gobernara la vida. Porque no confiaba en nada ni en nadie.  
La única persona a la que se había abierto, exceptuando su padre, era Nicolas. Su hermano en espíritu, aunque no de sangre... Nicolas. Y cuando Tanya se había interpuesto entre ellos, había destruido lo que una vez habían compartido, para siempre. Una puerta se había cerrado sin remedio e iba a la deriva desde entonces, como una roca en medio de un mar tempestuoso. Jamás volvería a confiar...  
–Escúchame, Pretorius. Mi futura esposa no es mi problema, sino el tuyo. Si te soy sincero, todo eso me importa un pimiento siempre y cuando sea una buena madre para Anthony, capaz de mantener un hogar, y se sienta bien entreteniendo a mis clientes. Bueno, yo ya te dije lo que quería. Tú me aseguraste que podías conseguirlo. Consíguelo.  
Pretorius dejó escapar el aliento.  
–Muy bien. De acuerdo. Dame una semana para retocar un poco los parámetros. Después te mando una nueva lista. Pero tengo que decirte... Nos estamos quedando sin mujeres que den el perfil en la zona de Seattle.  
–Entonces amplia un poco el área e incluye todo el noroeste del país. ¿Qué demonios? Abre la búsqueda a todo el país si eso me garantiza conseguir a la esposa que necesito dentro de los próximos tres meses. Si haces eso, te daré un extra de lo más jugoso.  
–A lo mejor tengo que meter a mi asistente –le dijo Pretorius con cautela–. ¿Tienes algún problema con ello?  
–¿Es discreto?  
Hubo un silencio.  
–Se la puede sobornar.  
–Muy bien. Hazlo entonces.  
–Me pondré en contacto lo antes posible.  
–Con una lista de mujeres que incluya a mi futura esposa.  
Pretorius gruñó.  
–Muy bien. Muy bien. La tendrás.  
En cuanto colgó, Edward se dirigió hacia los ventanales. Al otro lado Seattle languidecía bajo una mañana gris y lluviosa. El tiempo casaba perfectamente con su estado de ánimo.  
¿Cómo era posible que Nicolas le hubiera hecho algo así? No quería ser el tutor del niño. ¿Cómo iba a criarle, a convertirle en la clase de hombre del que Nicolas hubiera estado orgulloso? ¿En qué estaba pensando su amigo? Agarró el vaso de whisky y se terminó lo que quedaba. No tenía alma de padre. No podía ni imaginarse todos los años que estaban por venir, en los que tendría que hacer ese papel para Anthony. Él no podía ser ese padre ejemplar, la clase de padre que el pequeño se merecía, la clase de padre que Nicolas hubiera sido. Todo eso estaba fuera de su alcance, muy lejos de sus habilidades...


	4. Cena de negocios

–No hay muchas mujeres que puedan ponerse ese vestido –comentó Kate–. Eres tan esbelta.

Bella tiró del pronunciado escote drapeado del corpiño.

–Es que tengo cuerpo de crío preadolescente.

Kate sacudió la cabeza.

–Cariño, ese cuerpo tuyo es el de una mujer. Es cierto que no es voluptuoso, pero nadie te confundiría con un chico. Y ese color aguamarina te sienta de maravilla. Te resalta los ojos.

Después de la traición de Irina, Bella no había querido volver a hacer amistad con ninguna mujer. No estaba interesada en encontrar a otra mejor amiga. Kate, no obstante, había ignorado y pasado por encima de todas sus barreras. Le había llevado seis meses traspasar la última, pero al final habían terminado siendo casi como hermanas.

Bella movió las caderas rápidamente.

–Este vestido es demasiado apretado. Creo que me hace falta una talla más.

–Es perfecto y tú lo sabes. Es exactamente lo que Cullen pidió.

Bien podía ser lo que él había pedido, pero no era en absoluto lo que Bella quería darle. No quería exhibirse delante de Mike Newton con él puesto. A lo mejor si hubiera sido una cena romántica con Edward, y el vestido fuera para él y solo para él... Eso nunca pasaría.

Había oído los cotilleos sobre Lisa y su relación con Edward, y después con Geoff Ridgeway. La relación había terminado cuando ella se había casado con Geoff, dos meses antes de llegar ella a la empresa, un año después de su propia ruptura con James. Los rumores habían volado como la pólvora por toda la oficina, y la polvareda solo se había asentado cuando todos se habían dado cuenta de que los recién casados eran profundamente felices.

Cuando Lisa anunció su embarazo y Geoff y ella nombraron a Edward futuro padrino del pequeño, las especulaciones cesaron por fin. Aun así Bella era capaz de ver lo que nadie más veía, lo que Edward había escondido con tanta habilidad del resto de la gente. En el fondo, no era más que un infeliz que se mataba a trabajar para no pensar, porque estaba locamente enamorado de Lisa. A Bella no le cabía la menor duda. Pero también sabía que él jamás superaría el hecho de que su mejor amigo se hubiera llevado al amor de su vida. Geoff era un buenazo, afable y algo empollón; nada que ver con el volcán en erupción que era Edward Cullen. ¿Cómo era que Lisa se había decantado por el primero de ellos al final?

Sin duda, perder a su alma gemela le había abocado a esos torpes intentos por encontrar a una buena madre para Mikey. No estaba interesado en tener ninguna implicación emocional. Solo quería tener una niñera permanente para el niño, aunque eso a ella tampoco tenía que importarle.

Bella volvió a concentrarse en el vestido. Se dio la vuelta y frunció el ceño al ver cómo se le ceñía la falda al trasero. El drapeado horizontal le daba un efecto más redondeado a sus caderas. Le hacía unas piernas larguísimas y los taconazos de siete centímetros y medio la hacían parecer aún más alta.

–¿No crees que es demasiado? –le preguntó a Kate, preocupada.

–No.

–¿Y el escote no es demasiado bajo? –le preguntó en un tono casi desesperado.

–Tienes unos hombros preciosos –Kate se acercó a ella–. Yo diría que tienes que enseñarlo.

–No sé si esto es una buena idea.

–Oye, me dijiste que Cullen te había pedido que te vistieras para distraer. Este vestido va a distraer a todos los hombres vivientes en más de quince kilómetros a la redonda. ¿Cómo vas a llevar el pelo?

–Recogido.

–La espalda del vestido es bastante baja. Si llevas el pelo suelto, reduces el impacto de la espalda descubierta. Pero tú siempre llevas el pelo recogido –le agarró todo el pelo y lo recogió en una coleta, de forma que los rizos le caían sobre la espalda–. Muy bien. Esto podría funcionar. Así lo llevas un poco alborotado y provocador, pero todavía se ve mucha piel.

–Supongo que eso es obligatorio, ¿no? –le dijo Bella con sequedad.

–Obligatorio –dijo Kate–. No te pases con el maquillaje. Deja que tu cuerpo sea el protagonista.

–Mi cuerpo lleva tres años sin ser protagonista.

Kate miró por encima del hombro.

–Chica, no digas eso donde alguien te pueda oír. Quiero decir que... es triste.

–Pero cierto.

–Mmm. Si sales vestida así más a menudo, tu cuerpo no solo será el protagonista, sino que terminará cantando el Aleluya todas las noches.

Bella no se atrevía a admitir que su cuerpo jamás había cantado el Aleluya. Había llegado a tararear algunas notas, pero eso era lo más cerca que había estado.

–¿Llevo alguna joya? –le preguntó a su amiga, cambiando de tema.

–Pendientes, pulseras rígidas, preferiblemente de plata.

–Creo que tengo algo que podría valer. Son de plata martilleada. Una cascada de corazones retorcidos.

–Oh, vaya ironía.

Bella sonrió.

–No es que sea una obsesa ni nada parecido.

–Claro que no. ¿Por qué ibas a serlo? –le dio un empujoncito en la cadera–. Vamos. Paga esto y vamos a cenar y a tomar algo. Deberíamos celebrar que has salido de la tierra de las mediocres y monjiles.

Bella terminó comprando el vestido y los zapatos, y también añadió unas piezas de lencería carísimas que no eran más que jirones de encaje sujetos por dos tiras elásticas. El resto de la tarde fue mucho más divertido que ir de compras. Kate era toda una experta en pasarlo bien, y la botella de vino que se tomaron durante la cena también ayudó bastante.

Varias horas más tarde, Bella se recostó contra la silla, repleta y exhausta.

–Debería haber comprado una talla mayor.

–Bueno, ¿ya has dejado de comerte la cabeza? –le preguntó Kate.

–¿Me la estaba comiendo?

–Te llamó pieza de mobiliario. Pero yo te garantizo que no volverá a llamarte así nunca más. En cuanto te vea con ese vestido...

Aunque nunca le hubiera dicho a Kate lo que sentía por Edward, no había duda de que su amiga sospechaba algo.

–No va a pasar nada nunca. Por lo menos con él. De hecho está pensando en casarse.

Kate abrió la boca, sorprendida.

–No.

–Necesita a una madre para Mikey.

Los ojos de Kate brillaron súbitamente.

–Bueno, entonces a lo mejor ese vestido le hace buscar donde nunca antes había buscado.

Un rato más tarde ya estaba en casa. En cuanto entró por la puerta, metió las compras en el rincón más apartado del armario. Aunque Edward le había pedido los comprobantes de compra, no tenía intención de dárselos. No era correcto que pagara por el vestido, por no hablar de la lencería que se había comprado.

El viernes llegó demasiado rápido. Salió del trabajo un poco antes para poder arreglarse y se negó rotundamente cuando Edward se ofreció a ir a buscarla. Llegó a Milano's justo a tiempo. Le encantaba el restaurante de Joe, el ambiente romántico... Pero esa noche era estrictamente de negocios. Andre, el maître, la recibió llamándola por su nombre y se ofreció a guardarle el chal. La miró de arriba abajo con discreción... Su gesto de aprobación masculina fue como una inyección de autoestima para Bella.

–El señor Newton y el señor Cullen ya han llegado –le informó Andre en tono bajo–. Parece que no han hecho muy buenas migas.

Ella sonrió.

–¿Ya les han puesto las bebidas?

–Todavía no.

–¿Por qué no les llevas una botella de Glenrothes? Si piden marisco, entonces la cambias por una de Old Pulteney.

–Muy bien, señorita Swan. Me ocupo de ello enseguida.

Andre la llevó hacia una sencilla mesa redonda. Los dos hombres estaban sentados como dos rivales, uno en frente del otro. La silla que estaba libre daba a las ventanas. Bella no supo muy bien qué fue lo que alertó a Edward de su presencia, pero sí que notó el instante en el que él sintió su llegada. Se puso repentinamente tenso y se giró hacia ella. Nada más verla, su cara se transfiguró. Su expresión de asombro era tan extraordinaria que Bella casi sintió ganas de echarse a reír, o a llorar... Porque sus ojos le decían exactamente lo que pensaba de ella como mujer.

Edward no tardó mucho en volver a ponerse su máscara de impasividad.

Él echó atrás la silla y se puso en pie. Dio un paso hacia ella, la tomó de la mano y la condujo hacia la mesa como si fueran una pareja.

–Mike, ¿te acuerdas de mi asistente personal, Bella Swan?

Mike Newton era tan apuesto como Edward. Tenía el pelo negro azabache, pero sus ojos no eran del mismo color, sino dorados, llenos de misterio y peligro. También se levantó para saludarla; su mirada era aguda y afilada. De pronto sonrió con un encanto inesperado y le ofreció la mano.

–Es un placer verla de nuevo, señorita Swan –le dijo con una voz que recordaba una bocanada de humo.

–Por favor, llámeme Bella, señor Newton.

Él inclinó la cabeza.

–Bueno, pues entonces llámame Mike, por favor.

Adelantándose a Edward, sacó la silla de debajo de la mesa y la invitó a sentarse, haciendo las veces de anfitrión.

–Creo que la última vez que te vi, estabas buscando casa. ¿Qué tal te fue?

Sorprendida ante su buena memoria, Bella le regaló una enorme sonrisa.

–Al final me decidí por una pequeña casa de campo en Ballard, el mes pasado. Necesita unas cuantas reformas, sobre todo decorativas, pero teniendo en cuenta el precio, creo que hice una buena compra.

–Una buena elección. Pero, conociendo a Cullen, sé que solo contrata a los mejores –le lanzó una mirada desafiante a Edward–. A lo mejor debería robártela.

Edward no entró al juego.

–Una de las cualidades que busco en mis empleados es la lealtad. Puedes hacerle una oferta a Bella si lo deseas. Si acepta, entonces significará que estaba equivocado y que hago mejor buscándome a otra asistente –se volvió hacia Bella y le clavó una mirada abrasadora–. ¿Me he equivocado?

En vez de contestar a la pregunta, le hizo un gesto discreto a Andre y respiró, aliviada, cuando este se dirigió hacia la mesa con la botella de whisky. Por suerte, la bebida resultó ser la distracción perfecta. Haciendo uso de la práctica y la destreza que la caracterizaban, no tuvo mayor problema en reconducir la conversación hacia las últimas noticias del mercado de valores. Afortunadamente, el dueño del restaurante, Joe Milano, apareció justo a tiempo con una bandeja repleta de marisco que les había preparado personalmente. Saludó a los dos hombres, llamándolos por su nombre, e incluso le dio un beso en la mano a Bella con ese encanto tan propio de él.

–Estás absolutamente arrebatadora esta noche. ¿Quién se va a fijar en mi comida cuando se pueden fijar en ti? Debería esconderte para que mis platos recuperen el protagonismo.

–No creo que Maddie esté de acuerdo con eso –dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

Al oír el nombre de su esposa, sus ojos marrones se iluminaron y su rostro se transformó. Bella hubiera dado cualquier cosa por saber que un hombre ponía esa cara con solo oír su nombre.

Joe no se entretuvo más. Les deseó buen provecho y regresó a la cocina.

Bella, por su parte, no volvió a darles oportunidad de conflicto a sus acompañantes. En cuanto el camarero les sirvió los aperitivos, llevó la conversación al terreno de los últimos cambios en la normativa de inspección de edificios... un tema que les resultaba muy atractivo a ambos. Con eso pasaron por entremeses, por la visita del sumiller, la lectura de la carta y al final terminaron enfrascados en un acalorado debate acerca de cuál era la especialidad de Joe. Bella no podía negar que los hombres la desesperaban. En cuanto llegó la cena, reencauzó la conversación hacia el proyecto Richter, esperando hacerles entrar en materia.

–La remodelación de Diamondt fue impresionante –le dijo a Mike con sinceridad–. ¿Estás pensando en algo similar para este proyecto?

–Si te soy sincero, yo me ocupo sobre todo de las reformas estructurales –echó a un lado el plato vacío y un ayudante de camarero se lo llevó.

–¿Quién se ocupó del diseño de interiores? Hicieron un gran trabajo dándole un aire de los cuarenta y equipándolo con todas las comodidades modernas.

Mike vaciló un instante y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

–Contraté a una empresa de San Francisco para la reforma. Romano Restorations.

–No me suena.

–No. Llevan muy poco tiempo –miró a Edward–. Suponiendo que podamos ponernos de acuerdo, a lo mejor sería buena idea tenerles en cuenta para este proyecto.

Edward ladeó la cabeza. Su mirada era escudriñadora.

–Tienes tus reservas –le dijo, recogiendo el mismo titubeo que Bella había advertido.

–No tiene nada que ver con su trabajo o con el dueño. Constantine Romano es extraordinario en su trabajo. Es su esposa quien me preocupa –Mike se encogió de hombros con indiferencia–. Es un asunto personal. No tiene nada que ver con los negocios.

Los ojos de Edward emitieron un destello cínico. Bella supo lo que estaba pensando.

–No es eso –le dijo, antes de pararse a pensar.

–No es... ¿El qué? –en una fracción de segundo, la mirada de Edward se había posado en ella, afilada e implacable.

Bella guardó silencio. ¿Por qué no aprendía a mantener la boca cerrada? Edward había contado con ella esa noche porque se le daba bien hacerle la radiografía a la gente. Era muy buena leyendo entre líneas y siempre solía llegar a conclusiones adecuadas. No obstante, sin duda él hubiera preferido que le diera esa información en privado. Se tomó un momento más para reformular la respuesta y finalmente se decantó por la verdad.

–Cuando Mike dijo que era personal, tú diste por sentado que había tenido una aventura con la mujer de Romano, pero no es eso –bebió un sorbo de vino con la esperanza de calmarse un poco. No funcionó–. Es algo privado.

–¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Ella suspiró. Eran como dos gotas de agua. Se volvió hacia su jefe.

–Porque está enfadado, pero no de esa forma. Además, su rabia no va contra los dos. Si le hubieran robado a la mujer los odiaría a los dos –se volvió hacia Mike–. Es evidente que se trata de un tema privado del que prefieres no hablar –sonrió con efusividad–. ¿Más whisky? ¿O pasamos a hablar de negocios serios cuando llegue el postre?

–Postre y negocios serios –añadió Edward.

Desafortunadamente, el tira y afloja continuó, sobre todo porque a lo largo de la discusión, Mike empezó a flirtear con ella. En una ocasión le rozó la mano. Cada vez que hacía una pregunta, casi le tocaba el hombro... De hecho, incluso llegó a agarrarle un mechón de pelo y le dio un pequeño tirón mientras hacía una broma. En otras circunstancias, Bella le hubiera seguido la corriente, plenamente consciente de que no iba en serio. Pero le bastó con mirar a Edward una sola vez para saber que aquello no le hacía ninguna gracia. Aquello no tenía sentido, no obstante... ¿Acaso no le había pedido que asistiera para distraer a Newton? A juzgar por las miradas fulminantes que le lanzaba una y otra vez, las reglas del juego parecían haber cambiado de repente, sin previo aviso.

Para cuando se terminaron el postre, Bella sentía que colgaba de un hilo. Mike le había sacado un montón de cosas a su jefe, muchas más de las que hubiera esperado. Edward parecía estar a punto de estallar en llamas en cualquier momento, y las cosas no hicieron más que empeorar cuando Mike se inclinó sobre ella para darle un beso de despedida y Bella giró la cara y el beso aterrizó sobre la comisura de sus labios. Lo mejor era retirarse al aseo de señoras, con un poco de suerte, ambos se habrían marchado ya para cuando saliera... Cuando regresó, vio que Mike se había marchado, pero Edward seguía allí.

–¿Andre ha pedido mi taxi? –Bella miró al maître.

–Nuestro taxi. Sí. Lo ha hecho. Siento curiosidad por ver la casa que te compraste.

–Bien –murmuró ella, desconcertada.

De pronto tuvo la sensación de que se estaba metiendo en un buen lío.

–Te agradezco que hayas venido esta noche –le dijo de repente–. Ah, ahí está el taxi.

Edward le sujetó la puerta del taxi, le dio instrucciones al taxista y entonces se sentó junto a ella.

–Siento que la velada no haya salido como esperabas.

–No fue culpa tuya –le dijo él–. Fue mía.

–No esperaba que se pusiera a flirtear conmigo. Pensaba que ese era mi trabajo.

–Sí, eso también me tomó por sorpresa –se volvió hacia ella.

–Por si no te acuerdas, sí recuerdo haber dicho que eres una mujer muy atractiva.

–Con la ropa adecuada y un buen corte de pelo, querrás decir –dijo Bella, sintiendo el calor de su mirada sobre la piel.

–Y no me equivocaba. Ese vestido es impresionante, Swan. O lo que queda de él.

Bella apretó con fuerza el chal, pero no se atrevió a mirarle.

–¿Crees que escogí mal?

–En absoluto –le dijo, taladrándola con la mirada–. Aunque ahora que te he visto con él puesto, no sé si voy a soportar que vuelvas a ponerte esos trajes de tapicería.

–Eso no es cosa tuya –dijo. Esa vez sí que se volvió hacia él–. No tienes nada que decir al respecto.

–¿Y si me empeño en tener algo que decir? ¿Y si te digo que la forma en que te vistes repercute en mí? ¿Y si te digo que repercute en Diablo?

Afortunadamente, en ese momento el taxi se detuvo delante de su casa. Abrió la puerta y bajó a toda prisa.

–Gracias por acompañarme. Te veo el lunes por la mañana.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza y subió los peldaños de su casa de campo, casi corriendo. Pescó la llave en su diminuto bolso de fiesta, trató de meterla en la cerradura... De pronto oyó unos pasos lentos y pausados a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta de golpe. El taxi se había ido.

Pero Edward no.

–Bueno... ¿No me invitas a entrar?

–Claro –dijo Bella, casi sin pensar–. ¿Te apetece una taza de café?

–Eso suena muy bien –le dijo él, sin dejar de mirarla con esos ojos turbios. Veía demasiado en ella.

–Te enseño la casa mientras se hace el café –dijo ella, intentando aligerar la situación. Necesitó cuatro intentos para meter la llave en la cerradura. Cuando por fin consiguió abrir, se giró un instante y le ofreció una sonrisa.

–Supongo que lo primero que tengo que cambiar son las luces para poder ver la cerradura.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, pero sus ojos no engañaban a nadie. A Cullen nunca se le escapaba nada. Atravesó el umbral y cerró la puerta. Miró a su alrededor.

–Un sitio muy bonito, Bella.

–Necesita una mano de pintura, alfombras, un cambio de tuberías... Pero el sistema eléctrico está bien y también la estructura.

Él se tomó su tiempo mirándolo todo.

–Me gusta que tenga las molduras originales y los suelos de parqué.

Ella fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar el café.

–Hablando de restauración, estaba pensando en devolverle ese aire de los cuarenta, igual que hizo Newton con el edificio Diamondt.

Sirvió el café y le dio una taza a Edward. Él estaba tan cerca que casi se lo echó encima.

–Lo siento –murmuró ella, retrocediendo un paso. De repente se encontró acorralada contra la encimera. Casi ni podía mirarle a la cara.

–Estás nerviosa. Eso no es propio de ti –Edward echó a un lado la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban tan negros como los fosos del infierno–. ¿Por qué, Bella?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Eres mi jefe. Y estamos en mi casa.

–¿Y estamos traspasando alguna línea?

–Algo así. Sí. Eso es.

–Normalmente, no somos gente de cruzar líneas prohibidas, ¿verdad?

–Así es... Edward...

Él levantó una mano.

–Hoy ha sido un desastre. Te das cuenta de eso, ¿verdad? Te dije que le distrajeras. No le distrajiste. Me distrajiste a mí. Y él lo sabía muy bien. Lo sabía y se aprovechó de ello.

–¿Y me echas la culpa de eso?

–Le echo la culpa a ese maldito vestido –le dijo. Su mirada pareció echar llamaradas de fuego.

Bella no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarle fijamente.

–A lo mejor vendría bien que te lo quitaras.

–Estás nerviosa. Eso no es propio de ti –Edward echó a un lado la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban tan negros como los fosos del infierno–. ¿Por qué, Bella?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Eres mi jefe. Y estamos en mi casa.

–¿Y estamos traspasando alguna línea?

–Algo así. Sí. Eso es.

–Normalmente, no somos gente de cruzar líneas prohibidas, ¿verdad?

–Así es... Edward...

Él levantó una mano.

–Hoy ha sido un desastre. Te das cuenta de eso, ¿verdad? Te dije que le distrajeras. No le distrajiste. Me distrajiste a mí. Y él lo sabía muy bien. Lo sabía y se aprovechó de ello.

–¿Y me echas la culpa de eso?

–Le echo la culpa a ese maldito vestido –le dijo. Su mirada pareció echar llamaradas de fuego.

Bella no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarle fijamente.

–A lo mejor vendría bien que te lo quitaras.


	5. Copas de más

Edward oyó cómo Bella contenía la respiración.

–¿Has perdido el juicio? –le preguntó ella.

–Probablemente.

–No creerás de verdad que me voy a desnudar...

–¿Creer? No. ¿Esperar?– avanzó hacia ella y la tocó en la base del cuello, notando el rápido latido de su corazón–. Oh, sí.

–Trabajo para ti, y esto es mucho más que cruzar una línea.

Él le agarró uno de los rizos con los que llevaba toda la velada tentándole. Empezó a juguetear con él. Newton había hecho lo mismo un rato antes y casi había sentido ganas de golpearle. No comprendía lo que le estaba pasando. Bella llevaba un año y medio trabajando para él, pero nunca había sentido ganas de ella; nunca había sentido ganas de tomarla entre sus brazos y averiguar cómo sabía esa boca tan sexy.

Ella seguía atrapada entre su cuerpo y la encimera. De repente, se movió y Edward casi perdió la razón.

–No hagas eso –le advirtió–. Por favor, no lo hagas.

Ella se detuvo. La cadencia de su respiración era suave y desesperada. Tenía que soltarla. Tenía que irse. Tenía que alejarse antes de hacer algo de lo que ambos podrían llegar a arrepentirse. Pero no podía hacerlo, de la misma forma que no podía impedir que le latiera el corazón.

–Edward...

Él se tambaleó al borde del abismo. El eco de su propio nombre flotaba en el aire como un canto de sirena. Y entonces inhaló su aroma, la inhaló a ella. Su boca se estrelló, sus alientos se mezclaron... Sabía a vino y a sabores exóticos. Sus labios eran como de terciopelo. Podía sentirla por todo el cuerpo, apretándose contra él. Pero no era suficiente. Quería más de ella. Ella invadía sus sentidos, lo embriagaba...

–No huyas –le susurró en los labios–. Suéltate. Enséñame a la mujer que escondes debajo de esos trajes.

Ella se rio. El sonido de su risa fue casi doloroso. Él capturó su labio inferior con los dientes. Ella se estremeció.

–Afortunadamente para ti, sé todo lo que hay que saber sobre el arte de desabrochar.

–Yo... –ella titubeó. Estaba al borde de decirle algo, algo importante. Pero entonces sacudió la cabeza–. No puedo hacer esto, Edward.

–No tienes que hacer nada. Yo me ocupo de todo.

–No lo entiendes. Yo no hago esto. No puedo hacer esto –repitió, casi desesperado.

–¿Hay otra persona? –él se quedó quieto.

–No. No es eso –ella se rio, pero su voz sonó amarga, casi triste.

–Entonces no hay problema –Edward se relajó. La tensión se disipó un poco.

Antes de que Bella pudiera decir nada, él volvió a besarla. Ella se debatía entre la incertidumbre y la rendición... Y él casi podía sentir cómo se desvanecían sus objeciones, como la niebla con el sol de mediodía. Ella deslizó los brazos por su pecho y le hizo una deliciosa caricia.

Sus dedos se perdieron en el cabello de Edward y entonces tiró de él. Con un leve suspiro, echó atrás la cabeza y se rindió por fin, entreabriendo los labios. Él entró en su boca sin pensárselo dos veces. Se tomó su tiempo, lo saboreó todo de ella. Su autocontrol se resquebrajó. Un poderoso instinto masculino se había apoderado de su ser. Buscó la cremallera del traje en su espalda y la bajó del todo, justo hasta el comienzo de su redondo trasero. Ese vestido que tanto lo había torturado a lo largo de la velada se abrió en dos partes y cayó un poco, revelando su piel de marfil.

Edward gimió. ¿Cómo era posible que Bella hubiera escondido tanta belleza y sensualidad? Había sido un tonto. ¿Cómo era posible que nunca lo hubiera sospechado? Se retiró un poco para bajarle el vestido. La prenda se le detuvo en las caderas, pero la gravedad hizo su trabajo por fin, precipitándola al suelo de repente. Era más que preciosa, toda una muestra de feminidad y delicadeza. Su espalda era ancha, de huesos pequeños, sus pechos eran respingones y redondeados, coronados con pezones que le hacían pensar en frambuesas con nata. Su cintura se curvaba en el sitio preciso, justo por encima de unas caderas estrechas, pero bien torneadas. Con solo pensar cómo sería sentir esas gloriosas piernas enroscadas alrededor de la cintura, Edward casi perdió el juicio. Lo bien que encajaría su trasero en la palma de la mano cuando estuvieran haciendo el amor, cuando la hiciera suya de una vez y por todas... Ella estaba de pie frente a él. Un triángulo de seda azul pálido escondía su sexo...La deseaba tanto, la deseaba más de lo que había deseado jamás a otra mujer, ni siquiera a Tanya. Enroscó los dedos alrededor de la banda elástica que tenía alrededor de las caderas, pero ella dio un paso atrás. Le miró con ojos perplejos.

–Maldita sea, maldita sea –recogió el vestido del suelo y lo apretó contra su pecho–. Eres mi jefe. Hemos bebido demasiado. Y llevar esto más allá sería un gran error.

–Sería uno de los errores más placenteros que cometeríamos jamás –Edward no podía negarlo.

–Pero eso lo cambiaría todo y yo... –su voz se quebró–. No quiero que nuestra relación cambie. Creo que deberías marcharte y deberíamos olvidar todo esto.

Él no pudo evitar reírse, pero su carcajada no sonó alegre.

–Creo que es un poco tarde para eso –la miró de arriba abajo–. Me temo que ya no podré olvidar lo que escondías debajo de esos trajes infames.

–Inténtalo –le dijo ella. Se apartó de él y se adentró en el salón–. Te agradecería que te fueras.

Él dio un paso hacia ella. Y después otro. Ella se mantuvo firme durante un instante, la barbilla bien alta. Él podía ver deseo en sus ojos. Sabía que le deseaba tanto como él a ella. Pero también veía orgullo, un corazón roto, miedo... No de él. No de lo que pudiera hacerle. Tenía miedo de perder su trabajo. Tenía miedo de tener que marcharse. Edward se dio cuenta de que si daba un paso más, la haría pagar un precio muy alto... De pronto sintió unas ganas imperiosas de protegerla, de apartarla del peligro, aunque fuera él mismo quien le estuviera haciendo daño.

–Buenas noches, Bella. Gracias por haber cenado conmigo.

–Contigo y con Mike Newton.

Eso le hizo detenerse. Edward esbozó una amarga sonrisa.

¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida?

Bella se acurrucó dentro de los confortables recovecos de su albornoz y se quedó mirando el reloj digital unos segundos, sin pestañear. Ya casi eran las tres de la madrugada.

Frunció el ceño, absorta en sus pensamientos. No era una mala idea. Si Edward consideraba la idea de casarse por conveniencia para darle un hogar a Anthony, ¿por qué no podía hacer ella lo mismo? No tenía que casarse, pero sí que podía tener una relación sexual, fría y calculada, diseñada para aprender lo mejor de las artes amatorias, para aprender a explorar su feminidad. Pero para ello necesitaba al hombre adecuado, un hombre paciente, comprensivo, un hombre en quien pudiera confiar. Durante una fracción de segundo, la imagen de Edward relampagueó en su mente. Apretó los párpados y la borró de un plumazo. Ese camino no la llevaría a ninguna parte. Tenía que conseguir a un hombre que la encontrara atractiva y al que quisiera llevarse a la cama. Pero... ¿quién podría ser ese hombre? De repente se dio cuenta de algo. Esa noche había habido otro hombre que había mostrado interés en ella. Mike Newton.

Un hombre de mundo, con experiencia... Esa sería la elección perfecta. Recordaba haber oído algún cotilleo que otro sobre él en la oficina. Al parecer tenía fama de ser respetuoso con las mujeres, un hombre de honor... Y lo mejor de todo... En ese momento estaba soltero y sin compromiso. Era el candidato perfecto. Bella se acurrucó contra la almohada y cerró los ojos. Al menos todavía podía soñar... Podía imaginarse cómo sería que Edward borrara el daño que Irina y James le habían hecho. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Era una pena que no pudiera cumplir con los requisitos para ser la esposa perfecta, fueran los que fueran...

¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido?

Edward se quitó la ropa y se metió en la ducha. Respiró profundamente, aspirando el aroma del agua helada que caía sobre su cuerpo, enfriando la lujuria que le agarrotaba los músculos. Se apoyó contra la pared y dejó que el agua le cayera encima. Necesitaba recuperar algo de sentido común... Se trataba de Bella Swan, su asistente. No era la clase de mujer a la que se podía llevar a la cama por un capricho. Era su empleada, su responsabilidad. Al igual que Anthony...

El programa Pretorius. Su plan de casarse con la mujer perfecta, esposa y madre, alguien que no le engañara, alguien que no le abandonaría, alguien en quien pudiera confiar... En realidad, tampoco confiaba en poder encontrar todas esas cosas. La experiencia le decía que las personas siempre terminaban engañándose las unas a las otras... La confianza no era más que una quimera; se evaporaba como un sueño efímero ante el primer obstáculo. Y normalmente ese obstáculo tenía algo que ver con el dinero. ¿Acaso no era eso lo que le había pasado a su padre con su mejor amigo y socio en los negocios? Carlisle Cullen había perdido la empresa a manos de ese supuesto amigo, y eso había acabado con su vida.

Tanya...De repente Edward se acordó de ella... También quería dinero y había hecho hasta lo imposible para conseguirlo. Incluso se había casado con un hombre al que no amaba...

Todo acababa siendo un problema de dinero al fin y al cabo. Hasta los padres de Nicolas, a los que siempre había querido como a los suyos propios, parecían haberse puesto en su contra. Le habían amenazado con interponer una demanda para conseguir la custodia de Anthony, alegando que él no estaba capacitado para ser el tutor legal del pequeño. Cerró el grifo de la ducha y agarró una toalla, aliviado al ver que había recuperado algo de sentido común y autocontrol. Tenía que estarle muy agradecido a Bella, agradecido por la fuerza de voluntad que le había demostrado poniendo fin a una situación que les hubiera causado infinitas complicaciones. Había sido un idiota que se había dejado llevar por la lujuria. Habiendo encontrado a la asistente perfecta, casi había estado a punto de arruinarlo todo por culpa de un gesto impulsivo.

El lunes, nada más llegar, le pediría disculpas. Y después, con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, volvería a restablecer esa distancia profesional que debía haber entre ellos. Sin duda ella también sentiría un gran alivio. Echó atrás las mantas y se metió en la cama. Golpeó la almohada un par de veces y cruzó los brazos detrás de la nuca. Aunque no quisiera, podía imaginar cómo hubiera sido. Podía imaginar cómo hubiera sido tener a Bella en la cama, tan brillante, meticulosa y divertida... alguien en quien podía confiar. Esbozó una sonrisa. Curiosamente, parecía reunir todas las condiciones para ser la esposa perfecta...


	6. Buena candidata

–Ya te has abotonado hasta las orejas, ¿no?

Bella esbozó una fría sonrisa para Edward. La había practicado muchas veces a lo largo del fin de semana.

–Igual que siempre.

Él no dijo nada, pero Bella casi podía oír sus pensamientos. Retumbaban en el aire...

«No siempre...».

No solo había practicado lo que iba a decir. También había escogido muy bien la ropa. No quería volver a parecerse a la tapicería del mobiliario de oficina, pero tampoco quería llevar nada demasiado sugerente. No había nada precisamente sexy en su armario. Al final se había decantado por un traje marrón y una blusa beis. Había decidido llevar el pelo recogido, con un estilo más desenfadado de lo normal. La asistente perfecta... Para su sorpresa, Edward había vuelto a mirarla de arriba abajo; la había desnudado con la mirada. Sus ojos brillaban. El recuerdo de aquel abrazo era una sombra amenazante...

Le clavó esos ojos intensos y entonces esbozó una sonrisa cómplice...

–Los botones ya no sirven. Conozco lo que esconden –le dijo de repente, y se metió en su despacho.

Bella se quedó con varios comentarios en la boca, palabras que le abrasaban la lengua... Más tarde... Más tarde tendría ocasión de devolvérselas todas. Si volvía a hacerle otro comentario de ese tipo, se los cobraría todos... Por suerte, la mañana transcurrió sin sobresaltos, aunque no sin ajetreo. Edward le encomendó una lista interminable de tareas. Poco antes de la hora de comer, una pareja de ancianos se acercó a su escritorio.

–Hola, señor y señora Colter... –dijo, ofreciéndoles una sonrisa efusiva–. ¿Lo han pasado bien con su nieto?

–Anthony estaba un poco alborotado.

Como de costumbre, fue Benjamin quien contestó. La madre de Nicolas guardaba silencio...

La pareja seguía de luto. El dolor surcaba sus rostros, haciéndoles parecer mucho mayores de lo que eran en realidad. Habían pasado unos meses muy duros. El dolor y la angustia se habían visto agravados por el profundo desprecio que sentían por la esposa de Nicolas. Era a ella a quien culpaban por la prematura muerte de su hijo. Al parecer ambos pensaban que su muerte se podría haber evitado si ella no hubiera insistido en pasar las vacaciones de Navidad en Europa. Por alguna razón inexplicable, la culpa también había recaído sobre Edward.

–Anthony necesita una rutina –dijo Benjamin–. Unos padres.

Para sorpresa de Bella, Tabby Colter habló de repente. Era la primera vez que se dirigía a Bella directamente.

–No será por mucho tiempo más. Nuestro nieto debe estar con los suyos, y continuar con la estirpe de los Colter. No lo va a criar un hombre que antepone su carrera a la familia, un hombre para el que la riqueza es lo más importante en la vida –su fría mirada reflejaba muy bien la determinación que teñía su voz–. Pronto nos concederán la custodia y nos aseguraremos de que el hijo de Nicolas crezca como debe ser, lejos del estigma de tener a una cazafortunas como madre. Crecerá y será capaz de resistir la tentación que su padre no pudo aguantar.

Bella se puso tensa y trató de contestar con el mayor civismo posible.

–Sé que están haciendo todo lo que está en sus manos en unas circunstancias muy difíciles. ¿Necesitan ver a Edward?

–Sí –dijo Benjamin–. Tenemos que verle.

–Le diré que están aquí. ¿Quieren que me ocupe de Tony un rato?

–¿Sue todavía no ha llegado?

Bella captó el tono de desaprobación.

–Siempre es un placer pasar tiempo con su nieto. No me importa en absoluto.

La pareja le permitió hacerse cargo del bebé, no sin reticencia, no obstante. Tony se tiró a sus brazos con alegría, como siempre hacía, sonriendo, tirándole del dedo y llevándoselo a la boca.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que se le fueran a dar tan bien los bebés? Una ola de alegría la recorrió por dentro. Siempre había querido tener niños. Deseaba ser madre. Pero una parte de ella, la parte que James había minado con sus palabras, todavía creía que no reunía las condiciones adecuadas. Al final había terminado creyendo que no iba a ser capaz de criar a un hijo, sin embargo, el tiempo que había pasado con Tony le había demostrado todo lo contrario. Una decisión imparable creció dentro de ella. Algún día sería una madre excelente, y jamás dejaría que nadie la convenciera de lo contrario.

–¿Les apetece café o té? –les preguntó con entusiasmo.

Antes de que pudieran contestar, la puerta del despacho de Edward se abrió. Él apareció en el umbral.

–Tabby, Benjamin... Me alegro de veros.

Era una mentira. Bella lo sabía. En realidad, todos lo sabían, pero la amenaza de una demanda judicial reclamaba prudencia, discreción y educación.

Edward invitó a entrar a los Colter a su despacho y Bella se quedó con el pequeño. Le estaban saliendo dos dientes y el tercero debía de estar en camino; eso explicaba su intranquilidad durante el fin de semana. Humedeció un paño que siempre tenía a mano. El pequeño se lo arrebató y se lo metió en la boca de inmediato. Empezó a morder la tela con avidez. Ella le acarició la mejilla y sacudió la cabeza.

–Pobrecito. Todo el mundo te quiere, pero no como deberían.

Para los Colter era el último vínculo que les quedaba con su hijo; un hijo del que se habían separado tras su matrimonio con esa cazafortunas de la que hablaban con tanto desdén. Para Edward, hacerse cargo del bebé era una promesa que le había hecho a su mejor amigo. La mayoría de la gente pensaba que ahí terminaba su interés en el niño, pero Bella había visto algo más durante las semanas anteriores; algo más profundo, poderoso... A lo mejor era que Edward por fin se había dado cuenta de que aquel bebé era el legado viviente de las dos personas que más había querido en el mundo... El teléfono sonó de repente. Bella se puso los auriculares para contestar. Así tenía las manos libres para atender al pequeño.

–Diablo, Inc. Despacho del señor Cullen. Bella Swan al habla. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

–Pensaba que esta era la línea privada –la voz era femenina, inconfundiblemente joven e impulsiva, intrigante–. ¿Cómo es que has contestado tú? –le preguntó directamente.

–El señor Cullen está en una reunión en este momento –le explicó Bella–. Las llamadas me las pasan a mí cuando no está disponible para atenderlas él mismo.

–Ahá. La mayoría de los peces gordos millonarios que conozco simplemente tienen un buzón de voz.

Aquel comentario hizo dudar a Bella. Aquella voz más bien sonaba como la de una adolescente. ¿A cuántos peces gordos millonarios podía conocer una adolescente?

–Digamos que soy el buzón de voz del señor Cullen.

No era muy profesional, pero había algo en la voz de la chica que hizo aflorar su espíritu más juguetón.

La muchacha se echó a reír.

–Muy bien. De acuerdo. Soy Jett. Trabajo con Pretorius St. John en un programa ultrasecreto para tu jefe.

Al oír aquello Bella se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía que tener unos cuantos años más, aunque seguía sonando como una adolescente.

–¿Tú estás al tanto o debería ponerme más misteriosa?

Bella titubeó. Tony escogió ese momento para darle un golpecito con el trapo húmedo.

Y de repente lo vio todo claro. Dos y dos sumaron cuatro de repente. Miró hacia la puerta del despacho de Edward y recordó aquella escena con Ella.

« No sé cómo pudiste llegar a pensar que estaría interesada en tu loca propuesta...».

¿Y qué le había dicho Edward después? Buscó entre sus recuerdos de ese día e interceptó el que necesitaba. Él había dicho algo así como que se lo había propuesto dos semanas después de conocerla.

«Le hice una propuesta de negocios que incluía matrimonio y, por algún motivo, eso la hizo saltar. A saber por qué...».

De pronto Bella recordó la llamada que había recibido de Pretorius St. John ese mismo día... Había dicho que era un asunto privado, algo sobre un programa que estaba personalizando.

Sacudió la cabeza, perpleja. No. No. No era posible. ¿Una esposa? ¿A eso se debía aquel continuo desfile de mujeres por su despacho durante los tres meses anteriores? ¿Era por eso que le había propuesto matrimonio dos semanas después de conocerla? Ni siquiera un hombre tan decidido y cruel como Edward Cullen podría llevar a cabo un plan tan infame. ¿O sí? Bella trató de poner en orden sus pensamientos. La joven esperaba una respuesta... A lo mejor si la sondeaba un poco, podría llegar a confirmar o a rechazar las conjeturas.

–¿Se trata del programa que el señor St. John está adaptando para Edward?

–Sí.

Bella cerró los ojos y trató de controlar su propia respiración. Tenía que mantener la calma, disimular...

–Este programa... –dijo, preparándose para hacer la pregunta clave– es el que le va a ayudar a encontrar una esposa, ¿no?

–De acuerdo. Ya veo que estás al tanto. Supongo que tenías que saberlo, teniendo en cuenta que fue así como te escogió a ti también. Mira, el problema es...

–Espera –dijo Bella. Las cosas parecían cada vez más estrambóticas–. Rebobina un poco. ¿Usó ese mismo programa para contratar a su asistente personal? ¿Para contratarme a mí?

–Bueno, sí. Para eso se diseñó el programa Pretorius en principio. Para ayudar a la gente como el señor Cullen a contratar a los mejores asistentes personales, o a aprendices. Pero después, cuando Justice quiso buscar a una esposa aprendiz, Pretorius le dio otra vuelta de tuerca. Fue un poco raro, pero al final salió bien. Ahora el tío Pretorius ha puesto este negocio en marcha. «Deja que nuestro programa encuentre por ti» –dijo en un tono comercial, como si de un anuncio se tratara–. Llevamos tres meses buscándole una esposa al señor Cullen. Bueno, de hecho nos quedaríamos muy contentos si pudiéramos encontrarle una esposa aprendiz –la joven soltó un suspiro de frustración–. Pero a diferencia de la mayoría de nuestros clientes, él es un poquito más difícil de satisfacer. Hemos seleccionado a decenas de mujeres, pero, por alguna razón, ninguna le convence. Entre nosotras, chica, ya empiezo a pensar que el problema es él. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir? Cada vez que nos damos la vuelta, nos cambia los parámetros.

Bella volvió a mirar hacia la puerta cerrada. El murmullo de voces proveniente del interior del despacho seguía.

–¿Y cuáles son sus parámetros en este momento?

–Oh, no son muchos –dijo la muchacha. Su voz estaba llena de ironía y sarcasmo–. Quiere una madre para Tony. Esa es su prioridad número uno. Con eso debería ser suficiente, ¿no?

–¿No?

–Te equivocas, guapa –la joven parecía estar disfrutando mucho el cotilleo–. También quiere a alguien que sepa cocinar, que entretenga a los clientes y a los amigos... Ya sabes... Una de esas mujeres que organizan una fiesta por todo lo alto con comida de gourmet y un espectáculo digno de Las Vegas con dos minutos de antelación.

Bella oyó el sonido de unos papeles y se dio cuenta de que Jett estaba leyendo un formulario.

–También quiere a alguien con clase, que sepa mantener un hogar elegante. No sé si también debe saber de decoración. Esa es una de las preguntas que tengo. Tiene que ser inteligente, atractiva, y hay otras cosas que Pretorius anuló, cosas que probablemente tienen algo que ver con el sexo.

–Dios mío –exclamó Bella–. No me extraña que no encuentre a nadie.

Jett resopló.

–¿Tú crees? A lo mejor Justice debería construirle un robot directamente antes de volver loco al tío Pretorius. Creo que así todo sería mucho más fácil. No conocerás a nadie que encaje en el perfil que busca el señor Cullen, ¿no?

Aquella pregunta tan inesperada hizo que a Bella se le encendiera la bombilla. Era una idea impulsiva, alocada, casi escandalosa... Era una idea tan audaz que casi se estaba quedando sin aliento. ¿Por qué no intentarlo? ¿Por qué no arriesgarse?

–¿Todavía sigues ahí? –le preguntó Jett.

–Sí. Estaba pensando que... ¿Y si conociera a alguien que cumpliera todos esos requisitos? A lo mejor hay que modificar un poco las habilidades de la mujer.

–Ahá –dijo Jett, en un tono un tanto escéptico–. ¿Cuánto es un poco?

–Bueno, en realidad hay que modificarlas del todo, porque esta persona no sabe cocinar ni limpiar. Por lo menos no a ese nivel que tú me estás sugiriendo. Lo de los fiestones sí que lo puede hacer. Y además adora a Tony, aunque no tenga mucha experiencia con bebés.

–¿Quién es esta persona y por qué tendría que elegir a alguien que es tan inadecuado?

Bella respiró hondo.

–La persona es... bueno... Soy yo. Y no creo que sea inadecuada en absoluto. En realidad, creo que soy la opción perfecta.

Ladeó un poco el documento que acababa de imprimir para poder verlo mejor. Leyó el nombre por enésima vez.

–¿Cómo es esto posible, Pretorius? –preguntó, agarrando con fuerza el teléfono móvil–. Contéstame a eso. ¿Cómo?

–No lo sé. Yo estoy tan sorprendido como tú.

–Tú has programado esa maldita cosa. ¿Me estás diciendo que no sabes cómo funciona ese condenado programa?

–Debe de haber sido el último cambio en los parámetros –dijo Pretorius, insistiendo–. Pero ella es la esposa aprendiz perfecta.

El nombre de la mujer perfecta bailaba sobre el papel. Isabella Swan, Isabella Swan, Isabella Swan, Bella...

–¿Pero cómo es que el programa no registró su nombre en primera instancia?

–No lo sé muy bien, pero puedo figurármelo.

–Muy bien –dijo Edward, casi con un gruñido–. Figúratelo entonces. Pero procura que esa figuración sea lo más aproximada posible o te juro que te retorceré el pescuezo por teléfono. Habla.

–Es posible que el nuevo programa, el programa diseñado para encontrar a la mujer perfecta para ti, se haya conectado de forma accidental con la versión anterior, la que diseñamos para encontrar a la asistente perfecta. La señorita Swan es una buena candidata para los dos puestos.

–Los dos.

–Exacto. Supongo que eso la hace más que perfecta –Pretorius se rio brevemente y entonces se aclaró la garganta al ver que Edward no le seguía el juego–. Entonces la verdadera pregunta es... ¿Prefieres que sea tu asistente o tu esposa?

Por alguna razón, esa simple pregunta golpeó a Edward como una ola gigantesca.

–Volveré a llamarte –dijo y colgó.

Una imagen de Bella, desnuda, apareció en su mente. Volvió a verla como la había visto una semana antes. Sus pechos pequeños y respingones, esas piernas interminables, su espalda color marfil, su trasero, redondo y perfecto... Arrugó el papel que tenía en la mano. Podía tenerlo todo. Podía tener a Bella, la mujer más de fiar que había conocido jamás, por no hablar de sus otros encantos... Podía tener a una madre para Tony y así conseguiría acabar con las amenazas de los Colter. Podía tener a Bella en la cama, una anfitriona con mayúsculas, alguien que le recibiera en casa, que le hiciera comida casera... Sería perfecto. Era la fantasía secreta de cualquier hombre. Y podía ser suya.

Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que olvidar la fantasía. Tenía que ocuparse de asuntos más urgentes que su satisfacción personal. Lo más importante era el bienestar de Tony. Si hubiera creído por un instante que el pequeño estaría mejor con sus abuelos paternos, entonces no hubiera dudado en cederles la custodia, pero en los tres meses que habían pasado desde la muerte de Nicolas, había tenido muchas oportunidades de hablar con los Colter. Había podido observar cómo se preocupaban por su nieto y una cosa saltaba a la vista. Más que la crianza del pequeño, lo que realmente les preocupaba era erradicar la huella sucia que les había dejado su madre.

Además, eran una pareja fría, seca, muy distinta a Nicolas. A lo mejor era por eso que su hijo solía pasar tanto tiempo en casa de los Cullen. Recuerdos de esos días felices se agolparon en la mente de Edward, polvo de estrellas como los rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana. Una sonrisa agridulce se dibujó en sus labios. Su padre y Nicolas eran como dos gotas de agua; abiertos, confiados, amigos de todos... Una gran ironía... A lo mejor los habían cambiado al nacer... Sacudió la cabeza. No tenía importancia. Ya no. Lo único que importaba era Tony. ¿Pero cómo iba a convencer a Bella para que aceptara ser su esposa en vez de su asistente? Se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.

Nadie querría soportarle las veinticuatro horas del día. Era adicto al trabajo, seco, duro, implacable... No había madera de buen marido en él. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle a una mujer como Bella para persuadirla? Dinero. Eso siempre era una garantía. Pero según podía ver, la ganancia económica nunca había sido una fuerza motora en la vida de Bella. Su carrera siempre había sido su primera prioridad. ¿Cómo iba a convencer a una mujer dedicada a su carrera para que se casara con él?

Bella adoraba a Tony. Si llegaba a pensar que los Colter podían hacerse con su custodia, tal vez llegaría a aceptar la propuesta, con tal de proteger al pequeño. Apretó un botón del teléfono y un momento después ella apareció en el umbral, con el _tablet_ en la mano. Desde aquella noche de la cena con Mike Newton, había cambiado su apariencia de la manera más sutil. Llevaba el pelo algo más suelto y había abandonado esos aburridos trajes a favor de otros más entallados, a medida.

Desde aquella noche, Edward solo podía pensar en aquel beso ardiente que se habían dado. La suavidad de su piel... La perfección de sus pechos... El sabor de su boca...

–Entra y cierra la puerta, por favor.

En cuanto ella hizo lo que le pedía fue a servirle una copa de vino. Ella levantó las cejas al ver que le quitaba el ordenador de las manos y le daba la copa.

–¿Voy a necesitarlo?

–Probablemente –le dijo él–. Seguro.

Ella se puso pálida.

–¿He hecho algo mal?

–Normalmente no le ofrezco vino a alguien a quien estoy a punto de despedir.

Ella bebió un sorbito de vino.

–Tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

Bella se quedó quieta. Una extraña expresión cruzó su rostro.

–¿Una propuesta de negocios?

–Digamos que sí –Edward se sirvió una copa y señaló el área de estar del despacho–. Hablemos de ello un momento.

Bella agarró su copa con tanta fuerza, que casi fue un milagro que no se rompiera. Sabía a lo que venía y solo podía esperar que su expresión no la delatara. El peso de la culpa se hacía cada vez más grande. Desde que Jett y ella habían fraguado el plan, introduciendo su perfil en los parámetros de búsqueda del programa Pretorius, no había hecho más que darle vueltas a la cabeza. Consciente de que un silencio se cernía sobre ella, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Edward.

–Me gustaría hacerte otra propuesta.

–¿Dentro de Diablo, Inc.?

–No exactamente.

Bella decidió que no iba a hacerse la remilgada. No en esa ocasión.

–¿Es algo parecido a lo que le ofreciste a ella?

Lo había pillado por sorpresa. Él se tomó un momento y entonces asintió con la cabeza.

–Eres una chica lista, Bella. Esa es una de las cualidades que siempre he admirado en ti.

–Dime qué me estás ofreciendo. Y dime por qué querría dejar el trabajo que tengo en este momento, y que me encanta, por otro que no me servirá de nada en el currículum.

–Primero, el puesto que te ofrezco...

Sorprendentemente, Bella creyó ver algo de color en sus mejillas. Si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras, casi se hubiera reído.

–Bueno, supongo que podría llamarse «prometida temporal».

–¿Prometida? –repitió Bella, poniéndose tensa.

No era eso lo que había esperado. No lo era en absoluto.

–¿Prometida temporal?

¿Qué había pasado con lo de buscar esposa?

Él titubeó.

–Cuando hay tanto en juego, es mejor ser precavido. Si nos ponemos un período de prueba, sabremos si las dos partes están satisfechas con el trato. Si recuerdas bien, tuviste un período de prueba cuando te contraté como asistente. Para este puesto, ese período es crucial –soltó el aliento–. Dios, todo suena tan frío y calculado. Estéril.

–¿Es eso lo que quieres? –le preguntó ella–. ¿Algo frío, calculado y estéril?

Los ojos de Edward echaron chispas.

–No. Claro que no. Pero lo que yo quiero sacar de este arreglo no es importante. Se trata de Tony.

–Lo creas o no, lo entiendo. No soy tonta, Edward. No pensaba que me estabas proponiendo un compromiso de verdad –hizo todo lo posible por mantener la calma–. ¿Y qué pasa si los dos quedamos satisfechos después del período de prueba? ¿Qué pasa entonces?

–Entonces nos casamos.

Bella vaciló un instante.

–Una vez más, aparte del honor de convertirme en tu esposa y en la madre de Tony...

–Vaya. Eso me ha dolido.

Bella no se amedrentó ni tampoco suprimió la pincelada sarcástica que le había infundido el comentario. Si alguna vez llegaba a sospechar lo que Jett y ella habían hecho, el diablo Cullen convertiría su vida en un infierno.

–En serio, Edward. ¿Por qué iba a acceder a esta locura? ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo cualquier mujer?

–Primero, te pagaré mucho más de lo que actualmente recibes como asistente.

–Muy bien. Eso me ha dolido.

–Mira, sé que el dinero no te importa mucho. Pero es un comienzo. Hablemos de lo que implica el trabajo y después me dices lo que quieres a cambio.

–Me parece justo. ¿Cuáles serían mis obligaciones?

–Ante todo, como ya te has imaginado, quiero una madre para Tony. Sé que sabes que los Colter me están amenazando con poner una demanda para obtener la custodia. Hasta ahora he conseguido disuadirlos, pero uno de los argumentos que usan en mi contra es que no tengo un hogar estable. Tengo que depender de extraños para el cuidado de Tony. Si tuviera una esposa que se ocupara de Tony de forma permanente, eso los aplacaría un poco. Sé que te llevas muy bien con Tony y has sido muy amable con los Colter. Ellos se han dado cuenta y me lo han comentado. Y es evidente que tu instinto maternal y tu dulzura son una parte fundamental de tu carácter. ¿Incluso ahora que le están saliendo los dientes?

Ella se relajó un poco y sonrió.

–Incluso cuando le están saliendo los dientes –le hizo un gesto para que siguiera hablando–. ¿Y qué más?

–Ahora mismo tengo un ama de llaves que se ocupa de la casa y de la cocina. Pero me ha dicho que tiene intención de retirarse.

Bella levantó una ceja.

–¿Quieres que cocine y que limpie, aparte de cuidar de Tony? ¿En serio?

Él frunció el ceño.

–Tengo entendido que eres buena cocinera.

–Bueno, eso es una exageración en todos los sentidos. En la cocina me entretengo. Pero si esperas comidas gourmet, no has escogido a la mujer adecuada. Eres millonario, Edward. ¿Hay algún motivo por el que no puedas contratar a una empleada de servicio para que se ocupe de esas cosas?

–No. No. Claro que no. ¿Y lo de organizar eventos a gran escala?

Ella podía aprender. ¿Qué tan distinto podía ser de los eventos que había preparado para Diablo, Inc.?

–Claro.

Él se relajó un poco.

–Y te puedes ocupar de la casa, ¿no?

–Todavía no he dicho que sí a nada.

Edward inclinó la cabeza.

–Cierto.

–Por ahora tenemos el cuidado de Tony, la organización de la casa, entretener a los clientes y a los socios. ¿Qué más?

–Hay una condición más –Edward dejó la bebida a un lado. No había bebido nada–. Como probablemente sabes ya, vivo en el ático de este edificio. Siempre he tenido la idea de buscar una casa más adecuada para fiestas y celebraciones. Con la llegada de Tony, tengo intención de llevar a la práctica esa idea. Hace poco compré una casa cerca del lago Washington, pero necesita unos cuantos arreglos. Necesita a una mujer creativa con gusto para el color y el diseño. Quiero que alguien lo supervise todo.

–¿Estás loco, Edward? Lo digo en serio. Tu pequeña lista de requisitos no es más que un sueño. Una fantasía masculina, sin duda. Pero nunca dejará de ser más que eso. Es el colmo de la arrogancia esperar que una mujer haga todo eso, sobre todo una mujer con un poquito de cerebro, sentido común y respeto por sí misma. No hay ni una sola de esas funciones que no sea, por sí sola, una ocupación a tiempo completo. Esperar que una persona sola se ocupe de todo... –sacudió la cabeza–. Eso no va a pasar. Por lo menos conmigo.

Él asintió, casi como si hubiera previsto su objeción.

–Muy bien. Abramos la negociación. Si contratamos a un ama de llaves para que se ocupe de las tareas domésticas, cocinar y limpiar, podrás delegar en ella y dedicarte a supervisar.

–Eso sería un gran avance. Y en cuanto a Tony, todavía necesitas a una niñera a tiempo parcial que...

–Necesitarás a una niñera que sustituya a tu prometida esposa cuando esté con tus clientes o con el decorador, o haciendo cualquiera de todas esas otras tareas que sin duda le echarás encima. Conociéndote, no me cabe duda de que lo harás.

–Sue está a tiempo parcial de manera temporal. Me lo dejó claro desde el principio. Por lo visto, su madre no se encuentra muy bien y necesita de cuidados diarios. Pero ya le he preguntado si estaría disponible de forma permanente y ha accedido. ¿No es suficiente con eso?

Bella inclinó la cabeza. Faltaba discutir el tema más embarazoso de todos. El dinero.

–Mencionaste algo del pago. Solo por curiosidad, ¿de cuánto dinero estamos hablando?

Él mencionó una cifra que casi la hizo tambalearse. Menos mal que estaba sentada. Le llevó un momento recuperar el sentido común antes de hacerle la siguiente pregunta.

–¿Y si no sale bien?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–En ese caso podrás volver a ser mi asistente, con un generoso incentivo, por el esfuerzo. Sin resentimientos.

Ella se le quedó mirando.

–Sabes que eso no va a poder ser así, Edward. Si la relación se rompe en el terreno personal, la relación profesional también. Yo tendría que dejar un trabajo que me encanta, una carrera que es importante para mí, ¿y todo para qué? ¿Para ser tu diosa doméstica?

Él se rio a carcajadas.

–¿Es eso lo que estoy contratando? ¿Una diosa doméstica?

–En realidad, debería llamarse esclava doméstica.

Bella se echó atrás y se relajó por primera vez desde que habían empezado a hablar. Bebió un sorbo de vino.

–Hay una parte del trabajo de la que no hemos hablado todavía.

–¿Y cuál es?

–El sexo –le dijo.

–Ah –una extraña expresión cruzó la mirada de Edward.

Bella sintió una ola de deseo que se propagaba lentamente por su vientre, avanzando y retrocediendo, como el vaivén del mar.

–¿Cómo pude olvidar algo tan importante?

–Supongo que eso es un sí –dijo ella.

–No –le dijo él.

Ella se puso rígida, sorprendida ante su respuesta. ¿Acaso había estimado mal las cosas? ¿Había sacado demasiadas conclusiones de aquella noche?

–¿No es un sí? –le preguntó.

–No. No es un sí. En realidad es un por supuesto –contestó él.

Ella no pudo evitar soltar una risotada. Le miró con ojos ansiosos, nerviosos.

–Tienes que entender que si vamos a comprometernos, y a casarnos, las relaciones sexuales van a ser una parte importante de la ecuación.

–No lo mencionaste cuando enumeraste las condiciones, así que solo puedo concluir que no es una parte tan importante.

–Déjame que te demuestre que sí lo es.

Antes de que Bella pudiera reaccionar, él la tomó de la mano y le dio un tirón.

Ella se precipitó directamente contra él, contra su boca... hacia el cielo.


	7. Acuerdo

_**Les doy este quinto capítulo por no haber publicado, además de que las dejo con la duda… :S**_

A Bella le bastó con ese beso para saber que el primer abrazo que se había dado con Edward no había sido un simple desliz. En todo caso, ese deseo explosivo se había vuelto más intenso, abrasador. No tenía bastante; nunca lo tendría. De Edward no se cansaba, ni de su sabor, sus caricias... Sentía su boca sobre los labios, reclamándola, como si siempre hubiera sido suya... Gimió. Él le ofrecía muchas posibilidades con aquella propuesta... La blusa se le abrió de repente mientras él la tocaba. Le agarró un pecho y empezó a toquetearle el pezón. Ella se estremeció, impotente bajo el aluvión de sensaciones. ¿Cómo pudo pensar, por un instante, que podría entregarse así a Mike Newton? La sola idea le parecía casi obscena en ese momento. Era a Edward a quien quería, al que amaba... Edward... alguien que podía rechazarla igual que había hecho James. De repente se puso rígida en sus brazos y empezó a forcejear hasta que se soltó. Edward la dejó sin protestar.

–Tenemos que terminar nuestra discusión –le dijo ella sin más–. No se ha acordado nada todavía y hasta que no lo tengamos todo claro... –no terminó de hablar. Se había sonrojado hasta la médula.

–¿Nada de sexo?

Ella se volvió hacia él.

–Todavía eres mi jefe, Edward. Si no podemos llegar a un acuerdo, eso no va a cambiar. No puedo... No podemos...

Dio media vuelta y trató de reajustarse el sujetador, peleándose con los botones y los ojales. ¿Por qué era que siempre que estaba con él terminaba hecha un manojo de nervios?

–Si hacemos el amor y al final terminas con otra persona para ese puesto de prometida esposa, las cosas serían muy raras. Y lo sabes. Significaría que tendría que buscarme otro trabajo.

–¿Por qué?

–No seas idiota, Edward. Sabes muy bien por qué. ¿De verdad esperas llevarme a la cama una noche y casarte con otra al día siguiente? –al parecer eso era lo que él pensaba–. ¿Y se supone que yo me tengo que quedar como si nada? Bueno, para que lo entiendas... No me puedo quedar como si nada. Y tú tampoco deberías.

Hubo algo en la reacción de él que le dejó bien claro que las palabras habían dado en el blanco. Su expresión cambió, se volvió seria... Parecía haberse enfadado mucho, pero no con ella.

–Bella...

Pero ella no había terminado.

–¿Sabes qué? Estaba pensando en tener una aventura con Mike Newton... –dijo sin saber de dónde le salían las palabras. La rabia la hacía temeraria–. A lo mejor debería tener un ligero escarceo con él antes de empezar en este nuevo trabajo que me ofreces. Seguro que no te importaría, ¿verdad? Después de todo, no sería raro, ¿no? No querrías cortar por lo sano con él, ¿verdad? O conmigo. ¿O sí, Edward?

–Te juro que si te acercas a Mike Newton...

Acorralada, Bella arremetió contra él.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Me vas a echar? ¿Por qué, Edward? Oh, espera. No tendrá nada que ver con lo que está pasando entre nosotros, ¿no? Ni con lo que sentirías si metiera a otro hombre en mi cama cuando estamos en mitad de una negociación como esta –le dijo–. Una negociación de una relación sexual. Si el asunto no sale, ¿qué más te da que me acueste con otro?

Edward se quedó quieto y su expresión se volvió críptica.

–¿Y eso es suficiente? ¿Es por eso que rechazas lo que te ofrezco? ¿No quieres nada más que una relación sexual?

Bella no pudo contestar por miedo a echarse a llorar. No. No era eso lo que quería. No lo era en absoluto. Eso era lo que quería con Mike, no con él. ¿Pero cómo iba a explicárselo? ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que se había enamorado de él, que lo que más deseaba en el mundo era estar a su lado? No podía. No podía hacerlo sin delatarse a sí misma.

–No veo por qué tenemos que ponernos a discutir lo que queremos o no queremos de una relación hasta que tengamos un acuerdo, sobre todo tratándose de nuestra relación –le dijo, haciendo acopio de toda la calma que le quedaba–. Y por si no te habías dado cuenta, me parece que nos hemos desviado un poco de los puntos que estábamos discutiendo.

Él arqueó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

–Me impresionas, Swan. Has logrado reducir el sexo a un apéndice.

Levantó la barbilla y le lanzó una fría mirada.

–Besarme no viene a cuento hasta que alcancemos un acuerdo.

Él estuvo a punto de objetar algo, pero ella levantó la mano.

–¿Cuántas veces me has dicho que un trato no está zanjado hasta que los contratos están firmados y distribuidos?

–Y hasta que el dinero cambia de manos.

Bella trató de esconder lo mucho que le dolía el comentario.

–Ya sabes qué quiero decir.

–¿No está consumado hasta que es un trato hecho? –le preguntó él con sequedad.

Bella sintió una ola de alivio al oír su pregunta. Estaba claro que lo estaba aceptando todo.

–Exacto.

Él cruzó la estancia y agarró la copa que había dejado cuando empezaron la conversación. Su mirada seguía fija en ella. En ese momento era una oponente en una negociación, lo cual la hacía jugar con desventaja.

–Punto uno –empezó a decirle–. Aunque rechaces la oferta de trabajo, no quiero que veas a Newton.

–Eso no es decisión tuya y lo sabes –levantó una mano antes de que pudiera discutir–. Para ya, Edward. No puedes decirme con quién puedo salir o no, punto final.

–Bueno, en realidad eso cambiará en cuanto te ponga un anillo en el dedo.

–Recuerda que eso vale para los dos –le dijo ella, contraatacando.

En cuanto Edward asimiló el comentario, se puso serio.

–Yo no te engañaría.

Ella no respondió. Simplemente se limitó a mirarle fijamente.

–Maldita sea. ¿Me estás hablando de mi aventura con Tanya?

–No. Te estoy hablando de un punto importante por el que se puede romper el acuerdo que estamos discutiendo ahora mismo.

Él se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

–De alguna manera, me da la sensación de que estamos hablando de Tanya. Hablemos de ello un momento para que no queden dudas al respecto.

Su expresión permaneció impasible. No revelaba nada. Era imposible saber lo que pasaba por su mente.

–Si te soy sincera, prefiero no saberlo.

–Si estamos poniendo nuestras cartas sobre la mesa, te mereces saberlo. ¿Algo más que poner sobre la mesa?

–Ahora mismo no. Gracias –dijo ella.

–Eso me sugiere que sí te guardas algo.

–Todos nos guardamos algo. Ahora mismo, mis cartas están boca abajo.

–Muy bien –él señaló el área de estar–. ¿Estás interesada en continuar con esta negociación o seguimos con nuestra antigua relación profesional?

Bella pensó que eso no era posible, no después del último beso que se habían dado. Él tenía que saberlo. Pero si seguía con la negociación, sería con los ojos bien abiertos, consciente de que él nunca la querría como ella a él.

Logró esbozar una sonrisa.

–Quisiera oír el resto de la oferta para ver si podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Creo que hemos resuelto el primer punto. ¿Nos ceñimos a una cláusula de fidelidad?

Él volvió a acercarse, invadiendo su espacio personal.

–Eso estaría bien.

–¿Y cuál es el siguiente punto? –le preguntó ella, intentando mantener la ecuanimidad.

Él bebió un largo sorbo de su bebida.

–El siguiente punto es... el sexo.

Le tiró de uno de los mechones que le caían por el cuello.

–Supongo que también estamos de acuerdo en eso, ¿no? Si te hace sentir mejor, incluso estaré de acuerdo en no esperar nada más de ti que no sea una relación puramente física. ¿Te parece bien con eso?

–Sí –contestó–. Me parece bien.

Casi quería llorar al ver cómo la había llevado a su terreno, cómo la había acorralado hasta hacerla aceptar lo que él quería, sexo sin ataduras, la fantasía perfecta... Se apartó de él. Volvió a sentarse en el área de estar, poniendo algo de distancia. Necesitaba pensar bien si iba a sacar algún beneficio de ese acuerdo con el diablo.

–Suponiendo que el período de prueba vaya bien, ¿nos casaremos?

–Desde luego. Punto tres. No quiero un período de prueba muy largo –se sentó cerca de ella–. Los Colter están a punto de poner una demanda para conseguir la custodia de Tony.

Ella frunció el ceño.

–¿Las cosas han llegado tan lejos ya?

Él contrajo el rostro.

–Sospecho que han contratado a un detective. Creo que ha descubierto que tuve una aventura con Tanya.

Sus miradas se encontraron, sincronizadas.

–¿Y qué pasa con nuestro acuerdo si les dan la custodia a los Colter?

–Creo que eso es el punto cuatro. Si no puedo hacer nada, nuestro matrimonio termina. Además del salario, tendrás una recompensa acorde al tiempo que hayas invertido y al paréntesis que te hayas tomado en tu carrera –mencionó una suma que la dejó perpleja.

–¿Pero qué dices, Edward? Eso... eso es casi obsceno.

Él se rio a carcajadas.

–No es obsceno. Es todo un derroche, pero sospecho que lo vales.

–No sé si me gusta cómo suena eso.

Él arrugó el entrecejo.

–No te pago por sexo, si es eso lo que estás pensando. Te pago precisamente por todo lo que he dicho. Por tu tiempo, y por lo que este trabajo va a afectar a tu carrera. El dinero te permitirá seguir estudiando y preparándote para volver al mercado laboral con un buen currículum. Pero también te puedes quedar en casa, tirada en el sofá, si es eso lo que prefieres. A mí me da lo mismo. Si inviertes el dinero con inteligencia, podrás hacer lo que quieras con tu vida a partir de ese momento, y vivirás cómodamente durante el resto de tu vida.

Ella se desvió del tema.

–¿Y si te conceden la custodia permanente de Tony? ¿Qué pasará con nuestro matrimonio?

–Bien pensado. Espero conseguir la custodia del niño, y eso nos lleva al punto cinco. Te exigiré una garantía de que permanecerás a mi lado durante al menos seis años. Tony estará en edad escolar para entonces. Después de eso, podemos renegociar los términos.

–Eso ha sido muy profesional. Conciso y directo.

–¿Preferirías que te mintiera? ¿Quieres que te lo venda como un cuento de hadas? ¿Así te resultará más atractivo el acuerdo?

–No. Claro que no quiero eso.

En realidad quería un cuento de amor. Pero él no le estaba ofreciendo eso, y estaría loca si llegara a pensar que ese demonio llegaría a amarla algún día por haber aceptado el trato. De repente se llenó de decisión.

Podía intentarlo por lo menos. Podía intentarlo.

–Bueno, ¿qué queda por hablar?

–¿El punto seis? ¿Es ahí donde lo dejamos?

–Creo que ya no hay nada más.

–Bueno, entonces a esto le llamaremos «mis obligaciones». Quiero saber muy bien lo que esperas de mí –le dijo y empezó a contar los puntos con los dedos–. Seré responsable de Tony todo el tiempo, excepto cuando haya que contratar a una niñera a tiempo parcial por compromisos familiares.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

–Quieres que me ocupe de entretener a amigos y clientes, pero contratarás a una gobernanta que cocine y limpie. Y quieres que decore tu casa del lago Washington. ¿Te das cuenta de que necesitaré contar con los servicios de una empresa de decoración para reformar tu casa?

–Nuestra casa. No tengo ningún problema con ello.

–Y si hemos olvidado algún punto importante, ¿podemos negociarlo durante el período de prueba?

–Por supuesto –ladeó la cabeza–. ¿Tenemos un acuerdo, señorita Swan?

Ella respiró hondo y se lanzó a la piscina.

–Tenemos un acuerdo, señor Devlin.

–En ese caso ya nada nos impide hacer esto...

Repitiendo la maniobra de antes, la agarró de las manos y tiró de ella, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

–No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que deseo verte desnuda de nuevo.

Por fin.

Edward volvería a tener a Bella en sus brazos. Y dentro de muy poco tiempo la tendría desnuda en su cama.

–Los Colter me han pedido que les deje a Tony este fin de semana. Y como tengo la agenda libre durante el resto del día, podemos subir a mi apartamento y consumar el trato. Nadie se enteraría.

–Edward, no sé si...

Él no podía aguantar ni un minuto más. Capturó el labio inferior de Bella entre sus dientes y tiró de él. Ella le recompensó con un gemido suave que le hizo excitarse de inmediato. Empezó a juguetear con la lengua mientras le acariciaba el cabello con frenesí. Se lo soltó con los dedos. Sus rizos sedosos le cayeron sobre los hombros.

Logró incorporarla del todo y empezó a empujarla hacia el ascensor privado que daba acceso a la suite del ático. Las puertas se abrieron. Las puertas automáticas se abrieron y accedieron al vestíbulo del ático. Edward la tomó en brazos y la llevó directamente al dormitorio. Y entonces hizo lo que había deseado hacer desde que la había besado por última vez.

Poco a poco, la desnudó. Primero, le quitó la chaqueta del traje, después la falda... La blusa... Así pudo verla como había soñado. Ella estaba frente a él; solo llevaba el liguero, las medias y la ropa interior. Era esbelta y perfecta...

Edward solo podía mirarla y desearla con todo su ser. Pero esa vez también la tendría en su cama. Se quitó la chaqueta y se arrancó la corbata, que lo asfixiaba. Ella le desabrochó los botones de la camisa mientras él se quitaba el cinturón y se bajaba la cremallera a toda prisa.

Una vez más la vio... Esa vulnerabilidad femenina, casi dolorosa, que le llegaba tan adentro... Sacaba su instinto más protector. Le tomaba por sorpresa... ¿Cuándo había pasado? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía ella? Era mucho más fuerte que Tanya, en muchos aspectos, pero también era mucho más débil en otros... ¿Por qué despertaba lo mejor de él? Ella no quería nada de eso. Se lo había dejado muy claro. Solo quería una relación sexual y nada más.

Eso sí se lo podía dar. Estaba encantado.

Incapaz de contenerse más, le agarró un mechón de pelo y lo enroscó alrededor del puño, atrayéndola hacia sí. Respiró su aroma, su esencia. Se dejó marcar por dentro y por fuera. Se convirtió en parte de ella, y ella de él.

–¿Cómo es que llevo un año y medio trabajando contigo y nunca he sido capaz de ver? –murmuró.

–Ahora me ves –le dijo ella en un susurro–. Lo que no sé es si me ves de verdad.

Él le levantó la barbilla y la besó, lentamente, con sutileza. Era como el primer sorbo de un vino raro y delicioso, una explosión exuberante de sabor que le intoxicaba.

Casi sin aliento, le agarró los pechos y le besó los pezones. La observó mientras se le endurecían.

–Oh, te siento de verdad.

Se arrodilló delante de ella y se tomó su tiempo para quitarle las medias, deslizándolas por sus largas e interminables piernas. Tenía unas piernas gloriosas, de huesos delgados. Deslizó las yemas de los dedos sobre su piel, desde el tobillo hasta la cara interna del muslo. Ella se estremeció... Un gemido escapó de sus labios. Solo le llevó un instante soltar el liguero. Solo quedaba una barrera entre ellos.

Esa vez llevaba un triángulo de color bronce, de una tela muy fina y sedosa. Edward puso los labios sobre el tejido, inhaló su fragancia, dejándose calentar por ella, aspirando el perfume del deseo. Muy suavemente, le quitó el elástico de las caderas y la desnudó del todo. La deseaba, la necesitaba, haría cualquier cosa por tenerla. Tomó sus labios, cortándole la respiración antes de que pudiera gritar siquiera... Ella arqueó la espalda. Las rodillas le temblaron y entonces él la hizo echarse atrás. El edredón de seda amortiguó su caída... Él se quedó de pie un momento, contemplando a la mujer que iba a hacer suya. Ella parpadeó varias veces y entonces levantó la vista hacia él. Edward jamás había visto nada tan maravilloso como esos ojos, llenos de sombras y deseo. Sus miradas se encontraron... Ella le pertenecía.

Se abalanzó sobre ella como un depredador, mordiéndole los labios. La penetró con desenfreno. Nunca tendría bastante de ella.

Bella se movió debajo de él. Deslizó las manos por sus brazos hasta llegar a las mejillas.

–Edward...

Le alborotó el cabello, levantó una pierna, la deslizó a lo largo de la de él. Él se estremeció bajo la caricia... Le estaba robando el sentido. Lo único que quería era perderse en ella, hacerla suya.

–Protección –la palabra se le escapó entre los besos–. Dame un minuto.

–Date prisa –le dijo ella. La palabra fue tanto una súplica como una exigencia–. Por favor, date prisa.

Edward buscó en la mesita de noche. Masculló un juramento al no encontrarlo... Masculló otra palabrota al ver que no podía abrirlo. Ella se rio. Le arrebató el paquete de las manos y logró abrirlo.

De pronto Edward sintió sus manos sobre la piel, mientras desenrollaba el preservativo a lo largo de su miembro erecto.

–¿Mejor? –le preguntó ella cuando terminó.

–Dios, no –él le tocó el trasero y se colocó entre sus piernas.

La penetró de un golpe, se detuvo un instante y entonces pudo hablar por fin.

–Así. Mucho mejor. Infinitamente mejor. Increíblemente mejor.

Con un suspiro de puro placer, ella enroscó las piernas alrededor de su cintura y empezó a moverse con él, revelando así un encanto y un estilo que jamás había experimentado con ninguna otra. Sus cuerpos se complementaban en perfecta sincronía. Eran uno solo, unidos, marcados... Las palabras cobraron un nuevo sentido... Su significado cambió de repente...

La absorbió... hasta convertirla en una parte de su ser...

No sabía si ella entendía lo que había pasado, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que afirmarlo con una palabra simple, pero contundente.

–Mía.

Era suficiente. Por el momento. La acarició por todo el cuerpo. Sentía un deseo irrefrenable de explorar cada parte de su ser, hasta el último rincón. Pero no podía... No era posible. No podía aguantar el tiempo suficiente... Y sabía que esa hambre que sentía por ella volvería. No conseguiría saciarse, no esa noche. Una dosis de ella jamás sería bastante. Ella le llamaba con su canto de sirena, le impedía oír a todas esas otras mujeres, las del pasado y las que no eran más que sombras de un futuro que jamás sería. No podía oírla más que a ella. Ya nunca podría responderle a otra mujer tal y como le respondía a ella.

Sabiendo eso, se dejó llevar. Se despidió de todos esos años de precaución e inhibiciones. Atravesó la pared del autocontrol y por primera vez se entregó del todo a una mujer. No se guardó nada; se entregó a la furia y a la pasión. Y pudo sentir el momento en el que ella se abandonó al frenesí. Oyó su grito cuando se rindió. Sintió ese momento inefable y extático justo antes de precipitarse al vacío, sintió el apoteósico clímax... Y entonces se adentraron en un terreno salvaje y desconocido...

Juntos...


	8. Confeciones

–Entiendo que ahora estamos atrapados en esta locura, ¿no? –le preguntó Bella, sin aliento.

Edward rodó sobre sí mismo y la miró a la cara.

–Eso parece.

Incapaz de contenerse, le deslizó las yemas de los dedos por el cuello. Su piel era como la seda... Metió las puntas de los dedos en la hendidura de la garganta y siguió bajando, hasta llegar a la suave curva de su pecho. Ella tembló y Edward, todavía dentro de su cuerpo, pudo sentir cómo se le aceleraba el corazón.

Se suponía que no tenía que ser así. Había esperado tener una relación sexual mutuamente satisfactoria, pero nada más... Sin embargo, lo que habían compartido parecía mucho más. Era hora de retomar el rumbo, porque el desvío que habían tomado los llevaba hacia el desastre.

Sin embargo, seguía deseando a Bella... La siguió tocando. Y ella no vaciló cuando él se volvió hacia ella y la tomó entre sus brazos. Su complacencia inicial se convirtió en ansia y algo más... Algo que no era capaz de identificar... De repente se dio cuenta... Era reticencia... Edward se sintió desafiado, provocado... Ella se estaba guardando algo. Se negaba a entregarse por completo, y esa certeza le volvía loco.

–Mírame –le dijo, agarrándola del cabello–. Quiero que veas con quien estás en la cama.

Ella soltó una risotada.

–Te veo. Siempre te he visto.

–Te guardas algo, pero yo no lo permitiré. No soy Newton. No soy hombre de una noche.

–Sé que no lo eres. Yo nunca... –sacudió la cabeza, luchando contra él–. Y a mí no me van las aventuras de una sola noche.

–Entonces confía en mí. Suéltate. No te haré daño. Te prometo que no.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas. Una se deslizó a lo largo de su sien hasta perderse en su cabello.

–No lo entiendes. No creo que pueda. No sé cómo.

–No pienses. Solo siente.

Aminoró el ritmo, concentrándose en cada caricia, en cada beso. Se esmeró en cada detalle hasta que sintió cómo cedía su cuerpo, cómo se rendía ante él. Exploró todos sus rincones, el territorio desconocido y también el que ya le era familiar, deleitándose con cada curva, cada valle... Todavía sentía cierta reticencia, pero poco a poco consiguió traspasar todas las barreras. No le dejó tiempo para escapar o retirarse. Y mientras tanto seguía hablando con ella; le regalaba un torrente de palabras susurradas que le acercaban cada vez más al verdadero corazón de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

En cuanto el muro cayó, unió sus cuerpos y la tomó de todas las formas posibles, penetrándola con una embestida poderosa. Ella gritó y entonces despertó por fin.

Edward no entendía cómo o por qué. No entendía qué recuerdo del pasado la hacía reaccionar así, con tanta cautela. Se prometió que llegaría a entenderlo. La acompañaría. Le enseñaría lo posible, lo imposible, lo trascendente... No supo si después se quedaron dormidos. Más bien debían de haberse desmayado. Cuando recuperaron la consciencia, sus cuerpos estaban entrelazados. Ella se movió, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para apartarse de él. Edward solo podía esperar que no volviera a levantar esas barreras entre ellos.

–¿Por qué? –le preguntó ella.

–Lo quería todo de ti –le contestó él–. Quería más de lo que le ibas a dar a Newton o a cualquier otro.

Ella se movió, lo justo para refrescarse un poco.

–¿Y tú me has dado más de lo que le has dado a Tanya o a cualquier otra mujer?

Él ni siquiera se molestó en mentir.

–Sí –le sujetó las mejillas y le dio un beso–. No tenía pensado hacerlo, pero me pareció lo justo, teniendo en cuenta todo lo demás.

Y entonces volvió a verla... Esa expresión vulnerable. Secretos inconfesados oscurecían el color aguamarina de sus ojos.

–El sexo nunca me ha parecido justo o seguro. Y no sé si lo puede ser.

Edward se dio cuenta de que por fin había llegado al meollo de la cuestión.

–No lo discuto, pero me gustaría que me demostraras que me equivoco –hizo una pausa–. ¿Quién era él, Bella?

Ella esquivó su mirada un momento.

–Su nombre era... James. Vivimos juntos un tiempo. Teníamos pensado casarnos.

–¿Y quién era ella?

–Mi mejor amiga, Irina. Los encontré juntos en la cama.

Edward soltó el aliento lentamente.

–Vaya par, ¿no? A los dos nos traicionaron. No estamos dispuestos a confiar. A lo mejor podemos trabajar juntos para superar todo eso, suponiendo que seamos capaces de confiar el uno en el otro.

Por alguna razón, su comentario la hizo ponerse tensa. Una expresión de alarma iluminó su mirada.

–Edward...

–No te lo tomes como algo personal, Bella. De hecho, tú eres unas de las pocas personas de las que me fío, hasta donde soy capaz de fiarme de las personas. Tú. Nicolas. Mi padre –ella era la única que quedaba de esas personas–. ¿Conociste a Nicolas?

–Sí.

–Era muy parecido a mi padre. Es solo que... –se encogió de hombros–. Íntegro hasta la médula, ¿sabes? Supongo que gracias a eso mucha gente se aprovechó de ellos. A diferencia de mí, no sospechaban de nadie. Para ellos todos eran amigos, y no veían las dobleces. Nunca buscaban más allá.

–Pero tú sí que buscas las dobleces. Buscas lo que hay detrás.

–Siempre –le confirmó él–. Mi padre perdió su negocio porque se fio de su socio. No fue capaz de ver lo que Lynley se traía entre manos.

–He oído que Lynley le robó la empresa.

–Esa traición acabó con mi padre. No volvió a ser el mismo después –Edward tragó en seco–. No se puso furioso, como yo, ni tampoco pensó en vengarse. Solo se quedó confuso, sorprendido... Y luego, sintió un profundo dolor. Al final se rindió, y dejó que esa traición le matara.

–Dicen que... –Bella se apartó de él un poco más–. Dicen que tú fuiste a por Lynley. Que fuiste a por la empresa y que acabaste con ella. Así es cómo te ganaste el apodo de Cullen el Demonio.

–Así es. Y lo haría de nuevo si fuera necesario.

–¿Y Tanya? –Bella se retiró un poco más–. ¿Ella también te traicionó?

Lo pensó un momento, y de repente se dio cuenta de que no lo había hecho. Él siempre había sabido lo que ella quería. Nunca había sido un secreto.

–Tanya quería casarse –le dijo lentamente–. No le importaba mucho con quién, siempre y cuando tuviera una enorme cuenta bancaria. Yo fui su primera elección, pero solo porque tenía más dinero que Nicolas. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que yo no me casaría con ella, siguió su camino.

–Y fue a por Nicolas –Bella frunció el ceño–. Supongo que tú trataste de protegerle. Después de todo, era tu mejor amigo y se parecía mucho a tu padre. ¿Crees que a lo mejor estabas decidido a salvarle, sobre todo porque no pudiste salvar a tu padre?

–Yo traté de desenmascarar a Tanya, para que Nicolas la viera tal y como era. Pero no sirvió de nada. Al final todo era elección de Nicolas, era su vida... Y yo tenía que respetarle.

–¿En algún momento te hubieras vengado de ella también?

Ahí estaba por fin... La verdadera razón para todas esas preguntas había salido a relucir. Ella tenía miedo de su crueldad, y tenía motivos para ello.

–No, cariño. Yo jamás habría tocado a Tanya, no después de casarse con Nicolas.

–¿Porque todavía la amabas?

Incapaz de contenerse más, se levantó de la cama y puso algo de distancia. Por algún motivo, la pregunta le turbaba mucho, reabría viejas heridas que no habían cicatrizado.

De repente se dio cuenta y cerró los ojos.

–¿Edward? –dijo ella en un tono de incertidumbre–. ¿Qué pasa?

Él se dio la vuelta. Le hizo frente. Estaba ante ella, desnudo de todas las formas posibles.

–Yo no amaba a Tanya. Quería mucho a mi amigo. Era mi hermano. Fue por él que nunca fui a por ella. Por respeto a él, por el hogar que soñaba con crear junto a ella –sacudió la cabeza–. Aunque ya nada de eso tiene importancia. Todos están muertos. Mi padre. Nicolas. Tanya.

–Todas las personas a las que querías.

Edward cerró los ojos. No quería oír esa compasión en su voz.

–Hay alguien más, Edward. Tony. Él te necesita. Necesita que lo quieras.

–No sé si soy capaz de amar ya –miró el reloj que estaba junto a la mesita de noche–. Se está haciendo tarde. No sé tú, pero yo me muero de hambre. Voy a pedir algo de comer por teléfono.

Ella se levantó de la cama de golpe y empezó a recoger la ropa por toda la habitación.

–¿Te importa si me doy una ducha rápida? –le preguntó, asiendo el montón de ropa contra su pecho.

–No. Adelante –le dijo, intentando no mirarla demasiado.

Ella dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño. Edward se quedó mirándola un instante, se vistió rápidamente e hizo el pedido. Fue al salón, sabiendo que si no salía del dormitorio cuanto antes, ambos terminarían en la cama de nuevo.

¿Cómo era posible que algo tan sencillo hubiera dado un giro tan inesperado?

Por alguna razón, las mujeres que buscaban casarse, también querían amor, algo que él no podía ni quería ofrecer.

Algo había pasado la primera vez que se había acostado con ella, algo que no quería analizar en detalle, algo que no se atrevía a mirar más de cerca. Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta, no obstante, era que nunca había sentido nada tan perfecto con ninguna otra, ni siquiera con Tanya. Con ella solo había sexo apasionado y energético.

En ese momento ella apareció en la puerta. Edward casi se rio... Isabella se había convertido de repente en Bella Swan, la siempre eficiente asistente personal, impecable y recatadamente vestida.

–¿La cena no ha llegado todavía? –le preguntó ella, visiblemente nerviosa.

–Todavía no –Edward levantó una ceja–. ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Muy bien.

Pero no era cierto. No del todo...

–¿Pero...?

Antes de que Bella pudiera contestar, sonó el panel que estaba junto al ascensor.

–Supongo que debe de ser la cena –dijo, claramente aliviada.

Edward asintió. Tendría que reservarse el interrogatorio para después de la cena. Tecleó un código y unos minutos después se abrieron las puertas. Un jovenzuelo salió del ascensor con una caja de cartón y una sonrisa cargada de testosterona. La música retumbaba en los auriculares que llevaba puestos.

–Gracias por venir tan rápido, Tuck –le dijo Edward.

–De nada, señor D. ¿Se lo dejo en el salón, como siempre?

–Si no te importa.

El chico echó a andar en esa dirección. Al ver a Bella titubeó un momento. Para sorpresa de Edward, le guiñó un ojo y siguió su camino. No tardó mucho en prepararles la cena y entonces volvió con la caja vacía.

–Usted es mi héroe, señor D. Yo quiero ser como usted algún día.

Edward le dio al chico una propina generosa y miró hacia el ascensor.

–Sé tú mismo, Tucker.

–Esa era mi segunda opción –le contestó el adolescente. Subió al ascensor y apretó el botón del vestíbulo.

Edward escogió una botella de vino blanco que acompañaría bien la comida

Ella probó un bocado.

–Oh, vaya.

Él sonrió.

–Te lo dije.

Comieron en silencio durante unos minutos. Bebieron vino. Él la observó con atención mientras movía un trocito de pollo sobre el plato, buscando coraje para hablar.

Finalmente ella levantó la vista y se lo encontró mirándola. Soltó una risotada.

–¿No vas a decir nada?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Solo me preguntaba... ¿Adónde vamos a partir de aquí?

Edward estuvo a punto de decir que de vuelta a la cama.

Y ella debió de adivinar lo que estaba pensando porque se sonrojó.

Él bebió un poco de vino.

–Mañana es sábado. Pasaremos el día escogiendo el anillo de compromiso. Lo haremos oficial. Se lo diremos a los Colter cuando recojamos a Tony el domingo.

–¿Los dos? ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

–A partir de este momento, estamos juntos en esto. Frente común en todo, ¿entiendes?

–Entendido –dijo Bella. Una parte de ella se alegraba de ver que contaba con ella para todo, pero la otra parte sentía cierto vértigo al ver cómo se precipitaban las cosas.

–Muy bien –dijo él.

El móvil le sonó justo en ese momento. Miró el número y frunció el ceño.

–Será mejor que conteste. Son los Colter. ¿Benjamin? Oh, Tabby. ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Tony?

De repente su expresión se volvió hermética. Bella se puso en pie. Incapaz de contenerse más, le puso una mano sobre el hombro, preocupada.

–Estaremos ahí enseguida –cerró el teléfono–. Cree que Benjamin ha tenido un ataque al corazón. Están en el hospital y me ha pedido que recoja a Tony.

–Vamos.

–Pero primero, una cosa –la miró de arriba abajo–. Esperaba tener este fin de semana para acostumbrarnos a todo un poco.

Por alguna razón, Bella retrocedió un poco.

–¿Y eso qué significa?

–Significa... que cuando lleguemos al hospital, trata de mirarme como si me adoraras en vez de como lo estás haciendo ahora.

Bella le miró con ojos perplejos.

–Trata de no mirarme como si estuviera a punto de robarte el honor y salir huyendo con las joyas de la familia –se acercó a ella. Parecía más peligroso y sombrío que nunca–. A partir de ahora, tienes que parecer un poco menos profesional, y más... como si fueras a ser mi futura esposa.

A Bella se le aceleró el corazón.

–A lo mejor basta con el anillo de compromiso que vamos a comprar mañana. Además, la señora Colter estará demasiado ocupada con el problema de su marido como para prestarme atención a mí.

–No estés tan segura. Se trata de Tabby. A lo mejor no lo nota de forma consciente, pero retrospectivamente, atará todos los cabos, suponiendo que le demos unas cuantas pistas –se detuvo frente a Bella. Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía oler su aroma, un aroma que se le había impregnado después de haber pasado todas esas horas en la cama con él.

Antes de que pudiera detenerle, él le soltó el moño que se había hecho después de la ducha.

–Mucho mejor así.

–Edward...

–Mucho mejor. Si sigues diciendo mi nombre de esa manera, no habrá ninguna duda acerca de nuestra relación.

La agarró de la cintura. Le dio un beso que la hizo derretirse contra él, y después otro, más profundo, más intenso. Bella perdió la noción del tiempo. Fueron minutos, o quizá horas... Cuando él la soltó por fin, se dio cuenta de que de alguna manera le había desabrochado los primeros botones de la blusa, revelando el encaje del sostén que llevaba. Retrocedió un paso y trató de volver a abrocharlos con dedos torpes.

–Déjalo –le dijo él.

–No querrás que salga así. ¿Qué va a pensar la gente?

–Pensarán exactamente lo que queremos que piensen, que somos una pareja, que no podemos quitarnos las manos de encima, que estábamos en la cama cuando Tabby llamó y que nos pusimos lo primero que encontramos.

Bella podía sentir el calor en las mejillas.

–No sé si puedo hacer esto.

–No tienes elección. No quiero que haya ni la más mínima duda acerca de nuestro matrimonio. Quiero que piensen que hay amor. No quiero darles ningún motivo a los Colter para que piensen otra cosa –le levantó la barbilla con la punta del dedo y la taladró con la mirada–. Cuando entremos en el hospital quiero que Tabby piense que acabamos de salir de la cama.

–Bueno, en realidad no hace tanto que salimos.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa.

–Desafortunadamente, mi querida señorita Swan, a usted se le da muy bien guardar la compostura, lo cual está muy bien en el entorno laboral, pero no es lo que necesito en este momento.

Ella le miró con exasperación.

–¿Y crees que llevar el pelo suelto y unos cuantos botones desabrochados va a cambiar algo?

–Ayudará un poco. Y un abrazo bien ensayado también.

Ella le miró con ojos desesperados.

–Oh, Edward, no. No esta noche.

–Claro que esta noche no –le respondió él, impaciente–. Pero muy pronto.

–¿Realmente es necesario?

Edward pareció haber perdido la paciencia.

–¿Pero qué importa si los Colter nos sorprenden besándonos? Nos estaremos besando. Y por si te queda alguna duda al respecto, nos besaremos bastante a menudo. Y también compartiremos cama de ahora en adelante.

–Vas demasiado deprisa.

–Entonces ponte las pilas –le dijo él–. No tengo tiempo para ir despacio contigo, no con lo que acaba de pasar. Y no hay tiempo para que te pongas remilgada a estas alturas. Ya te he explicado lo que necesito. Y sabes muy bien qué es lo que está en juego.

Bella levantó la barbilla.

–Frena un poco, Edward. Estás poniendo demasiada presión. Aún no estamos casados.

–Otra cosa que hay que cambiar cuanto antes –miró el reloj y masculló un juramento–. Tenemos que irnos. Seguimos hablando luego.

Él tenía razón. Tenían que marcharse. En silencio, salieron al garaje.

Salieron a la neblinosa noche de Seattle. La humedad hacía sonar las ruedas sobre el asfalto. La oscuridad se cerraba alrededor de ellos, aumentado la sensación de intimidad dentro del habitáculo del coche. Para el alivio de Bella, el tráfico del viernes por la noche no era muy intenso, a lo mejor porque ya habían pasado la hora punta. De repente se sintió lo bastante valiente para hablar de un tema que llevaba tiempo evitando.

–¿Te importa si te hago una pregunta sobre Tony y la custodia?

Él la miró un instante y entonces volvió a fijar la vista en la carretera.

–Como pronto vas a ser su madre, no me importa en absoluto.

–Su madre –repitió ella suavemente–. No se me... había ocurrido pensarlo de esa manera.

–Dispara.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

–Muy bien. Puedo hacerlo. Creo.

–¿Cuál es la pregunta?

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué accediste a hacerte cargo de Tony y por qué estás tan empeñado en quedarte con él, hasta el punto de casarte con una persona que es prácticamente una extraña? ¿Por qué no dejas que se quede con los Colter sin más? Así todo sería más fácil sin duda.

–Muy buena pregunta. Yo me la he hecho muchas veces a lo largo de los tres meses pasados –frunció el ceño y puso un gesto pensativo–. Hay varias razones, si te soy sincero. Primero, le hice una promesa a Nicolas, y yo siempre, siempre, cumplo mis promesas.

–Hay una razón para eso, ¿verdad? ¿Tu padre? ¿Y qué pasó entre Lynley y él?

–Yo nunca voy a ser como Lynley. Nunca romperé una promesa, después de haberla hecho.

Bella no lo dudó ni por un segundo. Edward Cullen era muchas cosas, pero su sentido del honor era intachable.

–¿Y las otras razones?

–Los Colter no están preparados para tener la custodia del niño. Despreciaban a Tanya, y no me cabe duda de que al final Tony pagará por quien era su madre.

–Estoy de acuerdo –murmuró Bella en un tono triste–. La señora Colter, en particular, está empeñada en que Tony no vaya a salir a su madre de ninguna manera.

–Tanya tenía sus defectos, pero hay algo que sí sé seguro. Adoraba a Tony.

–Pero hay otra razón más. Lo sé.

–Eso no es asunto tuyo.

–No estoy de acuerdo. Si voy a ser tu esposa, si voy a ser la madre de Tony, creo que sí lo es.

Edward no tenía intención de contestarle, pero entonces... sorprendentemente, las palabras se le escaparon de la boca, casi en un susurro, lleno de dolor y arrepentimiento, impregnando la oscuridad del coche.

–Tony podría haber sido hijo mío.


	9. Confesiones segunda parte

Bella miró a Edward con ojos incrédulos.

–¿Qué?

Él le lanzó una mirada rápida con esos ojos negro azabache.

–Edward... ¿Fue casi a la misma vez?

–Sí.

–¿Has...? ¿Se te ha ocurrido que...?

–¿Que Tony podría ser mi hijo? Claro. Cuando Tanya anunció su embarazo, yo hablé con ella en privado y se lo pregunté. Me prometió que se haría un test de ADN cuando naciera el bebé.

–Vaya –Bella se mordió el labio–. Supongo que Nicolas sabía...

–¿Que si sabía que había estado conmigo, por así decir? Sí. Nuestra amistad sobrevivió a ello. A duras penas. Cuando Tony nació, Tanya fue muy clara con lo del test. Lo preparó todo para llevarlo a cabo, todo muy discreto, en privado. La verdad es que todos nos comportamos bien. Nicolas estaba seguro de que Tony era suyo. Y al final resultó que tenía razón. Pero eso no cambia nada. Yo podría haber sido el padre, al igual que Nicolas. Y si la situación fuera al revés, yo hubiera querido que él se hiciera cargo de mi hijo. Y él lo hubiera hecho también.

Llegaron al hospital justo en ese momento y la conversación se terminó. Justo antes de atravesar las puertas correderas del hospital, Edward le alborotó un poco el pelo, para que pareciera que acababa de salir de la cama. Bella le clavó la mirada.

Encontraron a Tabby Colter en una sala de espera atestada de gente. De alguna forma, no obstante, ella lograba mantenerse absorta, ajena al bullicio. Tenía a Tony en los brazos. El bebé dormía, y ella tenía los ojos cerrados. Su rostro mostraba surcos de cansancio, agotamiento, miedo... Al sentirlos llegar, miró en su dirección y se puso erguida, recuperando su altivez de siempre. Miró a uno y después al otro y en ese momento Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward tenía razón. La mirada de Tabby revelaba exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Reparó en el pelo de Bella, en los botones desabrochados de la blusa... Un relámpago de escándalo le cruzó la mirada al instante.

–¿Cómo está Benjamin? –preguntó Edward, quitándole al niño de las manos.

Tony se estiró y abrió los ojos, sonriendo y balbuceando cuando vio quién lo tenía en los brazos.

–¿Podemos hacer algo para ayudar, aparte de hacernos cargo de Tony?

Tabby miró a Bella y arrugó los párpados.

–No debería haber llamado. Claramente, he interrumpido algo.

–Sí. Bella y yo estábamos celebrando nuestro compromiso –le dijo Edward, restándole importancia–. Pero no te preocupes. Eso puede esperar. No es que haya sido precisamente una sorpresa para nosotros. Ya lo celebraremos mañana cuando vayamos a escoger el anillo –se volvió hacia el bebé–. Puedes venir con nosotros y ayudarnos a elegir. ¿Verdad, pequeño?

–¿Compromiso? –Tabby parecía confundida–. ¿Estáis comprometidos para casaros?

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

–Ya llevamos tiempo dándole vueltas.

Bella se fijó en la manera en que entretenía al bebé, parecía que tenía experiencia.

–Como trabaja para mí, de momento, no hemos querido decir nada. No nos pareció apropiado.

Bella cambió de tema deliberadamente.

–¿Se sabe algo del señor Colter?

El rostro de Tabby se vio invadido por el miedo de nuevo.

–Todavía no. Están tardando mucho. Demasiado.

–A ver qué puedo averiguar... –Edward le pasó el niño a Bella–. Vuelvo enseguida.

Bella apoyó al bebé contra el hombro y tomó asiento junto a Tabby.

–Si quiere algo de comer o de beber, puedo quedarme aquí y le vigilo las cosas.

–No. No. No quiero nada –entrelazó las manos y las retorció. Era evidente que se sentía incómoda–. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis Edward y tú...?

–Unos nueve meses –le dijo Bella, improvisando–. Íbamos a anunciar antes el compromiso, pero...

Tabby asintió.

–Todo un detalle de vuestra parte –dijo la señora en un tono seco–. Me sorprende que estés dispuesta a casarte con un hombre como Edward, sobre todo ahora que tiene la responsabilidad de cuidar de mi nieto.

–Yo adoro a Tony. Lo quise desde el primer momento en que lo vi.

–Nosotros, Benjamin y yo, no creemos que Edward sea la persona adecuada para criarle.

–A lo mejor con el tiempo empiezan a pensar otra cosa. Sé que no tiene muy buena fama, pero yo me he dado cuenta de que esa fama era un poco exagerada –esbozó una sonrisa cómplice–. Ya sabe cómo son los hombres de negocios. Si la gente cree que eres cruel, se muestran más respetuosos y prudentes a la hora de tratar contigo. Estoy segura de que Nicolas jamás hubiera nombrado a Edward como tutor del niño si no hubiera confiado plenamente en él.

–Nicolas estaba bajo la influencia de esa mujer. No sé si estaba en condiciones de pensar con claridad.

Bella decidió tirar la toalla. Claramente no iba a ganar el debate. Se hizo un silencio. Miró hacia la puerta y entonces respiró aliviada. Edward iba hacia ellas, acompañada de un médico.

–Este es el doctor Sanji –les dijo–. Es el cardiólogo que se está ocupando de Benjamin.

El médico se sentó junto a Tabby y le tomó la mano.

–Todo está bien, señora Colter. Su esposo no ha tenido un ataque al corazón, sino un ataque de pánico.

–¿No fue el corazón? ¿Está seguro?

–Muy seguro –dijo el médico, mirándola a los ojos. Su expresión era calma y reconfortante–. Entiendo que los dos están siendo sometidos a mucha tensión. Este fin de semana es el cumpleaños de su hijo, ¿verdad?

Tabby asintió.

–Habría cumplido treinta y dos años.

–Sin duda este es el origen del problema de su marido. Los ataques de pánico suelen tener síntomas parecidos a los de un ataque al corazón. Le hemos dado unos ansiolíticos. Creo que podrá llevárselo a casa dentro de unas horas. Hasta entonces, ¿por qué no va a hacerle compañía? –le ofreció una sonrisa encantadora–. Estoy seguro de que tenerla a su lado será mejor que cualquier medicina para él.

Tabby miró a Tony con ojos de preocupación.

–No se preocupe –dijo Bella–. Edward y yo cuidaremos bien de él.

La señora levantó un muro entre ellos.

–Más os vale –se puso en pie y agarró el bolso–. Por favor, devuélvenos la bolsa de los pañales la próxima vez que vayamos a visitarle –no esperó respuesta alguna, sino que echó a andar sin mirar atrás.

–Vámonos –dijo Edward–. ¿Todo bien con Tony?

–Si me sujetas la bolsa de pañales, estaré mejor –acarició los suaves rizos de Tony–. Hay tanto ruido aquí. No me puedo creer que se haya quedado dormido de nuevo.

–Es un buen chico, como su padre –después de haber protegido bien a Tony de los elementos, salieron y se dirigieron al coche.

–¿Se creyó lo del compromiso? –le preguntó a Bella.

–Eso parece.

–A ver si conseguimos venderle la idea del todo –tomó a Tony en brazos y lo colocó en su sillita.

Bella le observó con atención mientras abrochaba todos los cinturones de seguridad.

–Vámonos a casa. No sé tú, pero yo estoy exhausto.

El viaje de vuelta no les llevó mucho tiempo. Tony se despertó justo cuando estaban aparcando el coche. Sus sollozos se fueron convirtiendo en llanto progresivamente.

En cuanto entraron en el vestíbulo, Edward miró hacia la cocina.

–Parece que tiene hambre. Le voy a calentar el biberón.

–Yo le miro el pañal y lo preparo para irse a la cama.

–Su habitación está justo enfrente de la mía. De la nuestra –añadió, corrigiéndose–. Encontrarás todo lo que necesitas.

Bella localizó la habitación sin problemas. Antes de la llegada de Tony se usaba como despacho. Había una cuna en un rincón, y un enorme escritorio de caoba que había sido transformado en mesa. Le habían puesto un reborde alto para que el bebé no pudiera caerse al suelo. En cuanto Bella le quitó el pañal empapado, Tony dejó de llorar. Había pijamas de bebé en el armario que hacía juego con el escritorio. A pesar del cansancio, logró cambiarle sin mucho problema. Después lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó al salón.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Edward regresó con un biberón.

–¿Quieres que lo sujete yo?

–No me importa darle de comer –Bella se sentó en el sofá y le sonrió al pequeño–. No suelo tener oportunidad de hacerlo.

–Pero eso está a punto de cambiar.

Tony empezó a beber con avidez y Bella se rio.

–Por lo menos ya hemos superado las pruebas más duras. Ahora que los Colter saben lo del compromiso, a lo mejor desisten de la idea de obtener la custodia.

Edward apagó las luces y dejó que la iluminación de la ciudad bañara la habitación.

–A lo mejor. Sobre todo si les damos una boda cuanto antes.

Bella tardó un momento en asimilar sus palabras. En cuanto lo hizo, levantó la cabeza y le miró fijamente. Él estaba de pie frente a los ventanales, de espaldas a ella.

–¿Cuanto antes? –repitió ella–. ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Días. No más de una semana.

Bella levantó al bebé y lo apoyó sobre el hombro. Le frotó la espalda.

–¿Pero por qué tanta prisa?

Él se volvió hacia ella. Ni siquiera en ese momento era capaz de descifrar sus pensamientos. Su expresión estaba oculta en la penumbra de la estancia.

–Quiero atar bien todos los cabos sueltos. Quiero consumar el trato.

Esa vez Bella no necesitó ver la expresión de su cara.

–¿Quieres decir que... me quieres atar a mí?

–Si prefieres hacerlo así la próxima vez... Estoy seguro de que no tendré problema en hacerlo.

–Déjalo ya, Edward.

–Me temo que no puedo –se acercó a ella–. Te deseo, atada a la cama, atada a mí... No quiero que te me escapes.

Ella le miró con estupefacción.

–¿Y quién ha dicho que tengo intención de escapar?

–Estoy comprometido, Bella. Estamos comprometidos. Acabamos de anunciárselo a los Colter. Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás. Y no puedo arriesgarme a que te eches atrás.

–Eso lo entiendo, pero yo no tengo intención de cambiar de idea o de echarme atrás.

–Yo solo quiero asegurarme de ello. Mañana el anillo. El lunes vamos a por la licencia de matrimonio. No sé si hay que esperar. Si es así, esperamos. Si no... –se encogió de hombros–. No tiene sentido desperdiciar una oportunidad. Podemos dejarlo todo hecho allí mismo.

–¿Dejarlo todo hecho? –Bella sintió un arranque de rabia. Se puso en pie lentamente. Tony se había quedado dormido de nuevo. Dejó el biberón a un lado y le llevó a la cuna.

Edward iba detrás de ella... Al darse la vuelta, se lo encontró apoyado contra el picaporte.

–¿Las luces apagadas o encendidas? –le preguntó en un tono áspero.

–Apagadas. Hay una luz de noche que se enciende automáticamente cuando el sensor registra oscuridad.

Y así fue. La lámpara resultó ser un gracioso osito de peluche. Sin decir ni una palabra, Bella pasó por su lado y regresó al salón. Allí se dio la vuelta y le hizo frente.

–Entiendo que sabía en qué me estaba metiendo cuando acepté este nuevo trabajo –usó la última palabra deliberadamente–. Y entiendo que nuestro matrimonio no tiene nada que ver con lo que la gente considera normal. Pero tampoco tengo pensado dejarlo todo hecho de esa manera. No voy a dejar que me metan prisa, y tampoco voy a dejar que me traten con esa indiferencia.

–Entonces sí que quieres toda la parafernalia, pajaritas y lazos...

Aquel comentario fue todo un golpe bajo para Bella. Consiguió hacerle daño. Ese desprecio cruel le dolía más de lo que podía expresar con palabras. Y todo era culpa suya al fin y al cabo. Él se lo había dejado todo muy claro desde el principio. No había fingido quererla ni había fingido sentir algo más allá de un puro deseo sexual.

–Tienes que frenar un poco y dejar de presionarme. Tengo que acostumbrarme a este arreglo al que he accedido. Ni siquiera han pasado veinticuatro horas desde que me propusiste matrimonio. ¡No creo que hayan pasado ni seis horas siquiera! Todo va demasiado deprisa. Necesito que vayas más despacio. Necesito tiempo para acomodarme.

Edward puso cara de exasperación y empezó a andar de un lado a otro de la habitación.

–Benjamin no se encuentra bien. Afortunadamente, no es el corazón, pero está claro que el dolor de haber perdido a Nicolas le está afectando más de lo normal. Los está afectando a los dos. Si nos casamos, pronto, a lo mejor se dan cuenta de que no pueden argumentar que no soy la persona adecuada para cuidar de Tony, o que no tendrá una vida estable y asentada conmigo. Además, tú les gustas. Quizás, aunque no sea lo que querían originalmente, se conforman con poder visitarle cuando quieran y nos dejan la custodia. A lo mejor finalmente se dan cuenta de que hacerse cargo de un bebé en esa etapa de la vida será demasiado para ellos, sobre todo después de este episodio que ha sufrido Benjamin.

–Todos esos argumentos son muy buenos. Pero eso no quiere decir que tengamos que casarnos a primera hora el lunes. Tenemos tiempo.

–No –le dijo él, interrumpiéndola con un gesto brusco–. No quiero darles ese tiempo. Quiero insistir mientras...

–¿Mientras qué, Edward? ¿Mientras están pasando por un momento de debilidad? ¿Mientras están sufriendo?

Él masculló un juramento.

–Maldita sea, Bella. Yo tengo mis razones y ellos están bien. Espero que respetes mi decisión sin discutir –gesticuló y la miró con unos ojos llenos de impotencia–. Nunca me diste tantos problemas cuando eras mi asistente. Deja de llevarme la contraria en esto.

–Y tú deja de presionar –Bella apoyó las manos en las caderas–. Te lo advierto, Edward Cullen. Si no quieres que tu aprendiz de esposa se convierta en tu exprometida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, te sugiero que me dejes un poco de espacio para respirar.

Por alguna razón, Edward arrugó los párpados y Bella tardó unos segundos en entender qué había motivado esa reacción. En cuanto lo entendió todo, el aire se le escapó de los pulmones.

Había dicho aprendiz de esposa... Solo podía haber aprendido esos términos de una fuente... Jett... Pretorius... ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida?

Él siguió mirándola y ella no pudo apartar la vista.

–¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

–Desde el lunes pasado.

–¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Cómo lo averiguaste? –las preguntas fueron rápidas e incisivas–. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo sabías todo?

Ella le miró con ojos serios.

–A Jett se le escapó. Dio por hecho que yo lo sabía y yo dejé que lo pensara.

–Maldita sea.

–No te lo dije porque pensé que era algo personal y que por tanto no era de mi incumbencia. Cuando me llamaste a tu despacho y me dijiste que tenías una propuesta que hacerme, empecé a sospechar que tenía algo que ver con el programa Pretorius –puso los brazos alrededor de la cintura–. Entiendo que usaste un programa similar cuando me contrataste.

Edward guardó silencio un momento. Se calmó.

–Sí. Así terminaste en la lista de candidatas para esposa. Al parecer, hubo una especie de fallo y los dos programas se comunicaron entre ellos. Resultó que eras la candidata perfecta para ambas cosas.

Bella no pudo evitarlo. Las mentiras que había preparado con Jett la hicieron avergonzarse.

Él se disculpó de inmediato, confundiendo su reacción.

–No debería seguir refiriéndome a nuestro matrimonio como si fuera un trabajo. Espero que llegue a ser mucho más que eso para los dos.

–Pero no es real –dijo ella.

–Yo te prometí que no te exigiría ningún compromiso emocional y no lo haré –sus palabras sonaban impacientes–. ¿Eso te tranquiliza?

En realidad Bella tenía ganas de llorar. Era una tonta. Una idiota. Había aceptado aquella farsa de trabajo porque albergaba la esperanza de que él se enamorada de ella al fin y al cabo, tal y como ella le amaba a él. Pero eso jamás ocurriría. Edward Cullen jamás se dejaba llevar por nada ni por nadie. Siempre estaba en su papel, dueño de sí mismo...

–Bueno, ¿qué hacemos a partir de ahora? –le preguntó.

–Nos movemos hacia delante –le dijo él sin vacilar.

Ella asintió.

–Muy bien –se atrevió a acercarse a él y deslizó las yemas de los dedos por los músculos de su brazo–. Te prometo que no me echaré atrás en lo del matrimonio, Edward. Llegaré hasta el final. Solo te pido que no vayamos tan deprisa.

–¿Mañana vamos a por el anillo?

Ella asintió.

–Y el lunes haremos lo de la licencia. Así estaremos preparados si surge la necesidad antes de lo previsto. ¿Te parece justo?

Los músculos que estaba tocando se relajaron de repente.

–Supongo que sí –le dijo él–. Deberías haberme dicho que estabas al tanto de lo del programa Pretorius.

–Tienes razón. Debería habértelo dicho –era hora de terminar con la conversación antes de que él le hiciera más preguntas. Miró el reloj–. Es tarde. Debería irme a casa.

–Muy bien –la estrechó entre sus brazos de repente–. Bienvenida a casa.

Ella no pudo evitar reírse.

–Edward, en serio. Tengo que irme.

Él entró en el dormitorio, empujando la puerta con el hombro.

–Confía en mí, mi preciosa Isabella, cuando se trata de tenerte en mi casa y en mi cama, siempre hablo muy en serio.

La voz de Bella le llegó desde la cocina. Tony estaba sentado en su sillita. Ella le ofreció cereales mezclados con puré de plátano. El niño agarró la cuchara y se manchó la mejilla. Ella rio.

–Has estado cerca, cielo –le dijo al pequeño, limpiándole con un paño húmedo.

Volvió a intentar darle de comer y esa vez sí que tuvo éxito. Tony se tragó la cucharada completa y siguió comiendo. Ella debió de sentir la presencia de Edward. Miró por encima del hombro y sonrió.

–Buenos días.

–Siento haberte despertado. Quería darle de comer y cambiarle, pero pensé que me daba tiempo a hacer una llamada antes.

–No hay problema. He encontrado su comida en la nevera.

–Lo preparamos Sue y yo.

–Muy bien.

Se había puesto una de sus camisetas de hombre y unos pantalones cortos de chándal. La camiseta negra de algodón le quedaba demasiado grande y se le resbalaba por un hombro. La hacía parecer más femenina y delicada que nunca. No había tenido tiempo de cepillarse el pelo, y lo tenía alborotado. Se apartó un mechón de la cara, de pronto, casi sin darse cuenta. En la mejilla tenía una pequeña mancha de cereales y plátano. Edward sintió que algo se clavaba en un rincón remoto de su corazón.

–¿Por qué accediste a casarte conmigo? –le preguntó, poniéndose esa armadura que lo mantenía a salvo.


	10. Eligiendo anillo

Durante una fracción de segundo, Edward vio pánico en la mirada de Bella. Y entonces ella se echó a reír.

–Por pena.

Él trató de asimilar la palabra.

–¿Qué?

–Sí, es cierto –se volvió hacia Tony–. Me comía la pena. Pobrecito. Ni siquiera podías comprarte una esposa. Menos mal que me apiadé de ti. De no haberlo hecho todavía estarías buscando esposa.

–¿Te casas conmigo porque te doy pena?

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro. Recogió las cosas del desayuno del niño. Después de aclarar el pañito con el que le había limpiado la cara, se volvió hacia él de nuevo y le limpió un poco más. El pequeño protestó. Ella le quitó de la sillita alta y lo puso en los brazos de Edward.

–¿Por qué no le preparas para salir mientras yo me doy una ducha? Me gustaría pasarme por mi casa, cambiarme y recoger algo de ropa antes de ir a por el anillo. Señaló a Edward con el dedo.

–Recuerdas que hoy me ibas a comprar un pedrusco, ¿no? Y será mejor que sea impresionante. Tengo una reputación que mantener como la señora de Edward Cullen, porque, no solo me dabas pena, sino que también soy muy codiciosa.

Dio media vuelta y meneó las caderas, enseñándole esos pantalones cortos de chándal que le colgaban por todos lados. Edward no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Eso se le da muy bien. Siempre saca buena nota –le dijo al niño–. Tiene miedo de que le quitemos puntos por los pantalones cortos, aunque si sigue moviendo así las caderas al final no tendrá que preocuparse por los pantalones en absoluto.

De repente se dio cuenta de que ella no había contestado a su pregunta... ¿Por qué había accedido a casarse con él?

El día pasó volando. Después de llenar el maletero del coche con las cosas de Bella, se fueron al centro de Seattle para comprar el anillo de compromiso. Cuando iban por la quinta joyería, Edward estrechó a Bella entre sus brazos con un gruñido de exasperación. Ella estaba resultando ser difícil de complacer.

–¿Por qué no muestras más codicia y menos pena? –le preguntó, dándole un beso.

Ella se rindió al abrazo sin vacilación. ¿Cómo habían pasado de una fría relación estrictamente profesional a un tórrido romance cargado de energía sexual? En ese momento ni siquiera era capaz de mantener las manos quietas, aunque estuvieran en mitad de una concurrida calle de Seattle. No tenía sentido. Se iba a casar con ella por Tony. La intensidad de sus sentimientos era peligrosa, y tenía que encontrar la manera de ahogarlos un poco.

La soltó de repente y retrocedió un paso. Ella siguió con los ojos cerrados un instante. Sus pestañas se movieron y entonces los abrió, aturdida.

–¿A qué ha venido eso? –le preguntó a Edward, tocándose la boca hinchada con las yemas de los dedos.

Él no tenía la menor idea.

–Solo ha sido para recordar –le dijo, improvisando.

–Muy bien. Eh... ¿Qué se supone que hay que recordar?

–Hay que recordar que tenemos que comprar ese maldito anillo. Suéltalo ya, Swan. Siempre has sido una mujer razonable y decidida. ¿Qué pasa con el anillo de compromiso para que te pongas toda... toda femenina conmigo?

Ella arqueó una ceja.

–Soy una mujer, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

–Oh, sí que me he dado cuenta.

Ese era el problema precisamente. Había pasado demasiado tiempo dándose cuenta de ello.

Ella arrugó los párpados y le traspasó con la mirada.

–Créeme que cuando vea el anillo que quiero, Edward, tu tarjeta de crédito empezará a echar humo de golpe.

Si no hubiera abierto la puerta de la siguiente joyería justo en ese instante, probablemente la hubiera besado de nuevo. No conocía a ningún otro ser humano que le hiciera frente con tanta valentía y picardía. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho unos meses antes que iba a apreciar esas cualidades en una mujer? Tanya siempre había intentado hacer su voluntad a través de los ardides más sibilinos; otras mujeres utilizaban el sexo para conseguir sus propósitos, o las lágrimas... Pero Bella era distinta. Siempre sabía qué terreno estaba pisando con ella... O quizá no siempre... En ese momento sentía que pisaba arenas movedizas. Empujó el cochecito de Tony y entró, arqueando una ceja. ¿Sabría ella que acababa de entrar en la sucursal de Seattle de Dantes? Seguramente no tenía ni idea de lo que podía llegar a costar un alianza de esa joyería... De haberlo sabido hubiera pasado de largo.

El dependiente los acompañó a una flamante escalinata. Edward sacó a Tony del cochecito. Bella se colgó el bolso de pañales del brazo como si de un bolso de firma se tratara. Una vez subieron, los acompañaron a una estancia privada que ofrecía las mejores vistas de la ciudad.

El vendedor les mostró una bandeja de plata. Se permitieron unos minutos de conversación trivial, pero tampoco tardaron en entrar en materia. Edward no pudo evitar dejarse impresionar con la soltura con la que manejaba la situación. Se tomó su tiempo para examinar los anillos... Seguramente solo fue él quien notó ese ligero temblor que le sacudía los dedos cada vez que le probaba una nueva pieza...

Era evidente que ninguna de ellas la convencía del todo... A veces parecía que estaba a punto de escoger una... Pero solo para acabar con el asunto. El joyero, no obstante, era bastante astuto.

–Todos le quedan muy bien, señorita Swan –le dijo con dulzura–. Pero ninguno de ellos le encaja.

–Oh, pero... –empezó a decir Bella.

El joyero se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

–No, no. No valen. Sally, tráeme Utter Perfection –le dio un golpecito en la mano–. Creo que este le va a gustar. No fue diseñado como anillo de compromiso. Fue concebido como parte de un juego... Pero creo que será perfecto para usted.

Sally se volvió hacia ellos con una cajita de terciopelo bastante grande en la mano. El joyero hizo un gesto y la asistente se la ofreció a Edward... Unos diamantes deslumbrantes le cegaron de repente. Las piezas eran sencillamente exquisitas: un collar, un brazalete, pendientes y un anillo a juego. Eran piezas tan simples que cualquier mujer se hubiera decantado por un modelo más ostentoso... Pero Bella era diferente... En cuanto las vio, Edward supo que eran perfectas para ella. Sacó el anillo de la caja y tomó la mano de Bella. Le puso la banda de oro blanco en el dedo.

–Es este –dijo, asintiendo–. Nos lo llevamos.

–Es... es lo más bonito que he visto nunca.

Y era cierto. El anillo tenía un círculo de diamantes que parecían flotar sobre su dedo, como un rastro de estrellas en un cielo nocturno. A un lado de la fila de diamantes había un enorme solitario, situado de forma asimétrica. En el lado opuesto había un zafiro. Las dos gemas eran como una pareja de bailarines, el uno girando alrededor del otro en el cosmos, con el camino marcado por la fila de diamantes. Era tan único e individual como la mujer a la que acababa de ponérselo. Incluso Tony parecía maravillado con los destellos que emitía la joya. De repente balbuceó algo.

–No podría estar más de acuerdo.

Edward levantó la mano de Bella. Le dio un beso en las yemas de los dedos, y después en la boca.

–Gracias, Edward –dijo ella–. Es el anillo más maravilloso que he visto jamás. Perfecto, claro. Utter Perfection –se rio a través de las lágrimas y extendió la mano para contemplar la pieza.

Estaba temblando.

Edward miró el anillo y después a Bella. Había felicidad en su mirada. No creía haber estado nunca con una mujer que fuera tan abierta en sus actitudes y respuestas. Y era maravilloso. Se alegraba tanto de haberse tomado su tiempo para escoger la sortija perfecta; la sortija perfecta para la mujer perfecta.

–De nada, cariño. Toma... –puso a Tony en sus brazos un momento y fue a pagar.

Cuando regresó se la encontró apoyada contra un sofá con los ojos cerrados. Con la mano izquierda sujetaba la cabeza de Tony y acariciaba sus rizos oscuros. El bebé al que había decidido cuidar, en brazos de la mujer a la que acababa de ponerle un anillo en el dedo. Se le grabó en la mente y en lo que le quedaba de corazón. De pronto sintió un anhelo por esa vida que la imagen prometía. Deseó que fuera real, deseó que durara para siempre.

Le había hecho una promesa a ella. Le había dicho que no la obligaría a tener una relación emocional, y no tenía más remedio que cumplir con ella. Además, él tampoco buscaba una implicación sentimental. Abrirse a ella significaba confiar... Y confiar significaba dolor, desilusión... Era mejor evitar la caída.

–Ya podemos irnos –dijo.

Estaba muy callado; demasiado. Levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y le miró. Él estaba al otro lado del butacón, con papeles a su alrededor, Tony sobre el regazo. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderla lo bien que se le daban sus obligaciones como padre. Y sin embargo... Presentía algo, algo que la inquietaba. Lo había percibido en varias ocasiones y la última vez había sido esa misma noche, durante la cena. Él se había llevado a Tony a la cocina para darle de comer y había pasado un tiempo allí, jugueteando y riendo con el pequeño... Y sin embargo, después de unos minutos, todo había cambiado. Al entrar ella en la cocina, se había encontrado a Edward con gesto pensativo y expresión distante, callado, dándole la comida a Tony a cucharadas.

Bella pasó una página del libro que fingía leer y continuó mirándolos con atención. Edward estaba leyendo un contrato. Desde el momento en que habían comprado el anillo... Dejó a un lado el libro, fue hacia él y agarró al bebé durmiente. Lo cambió rápidamente y lo metió en la cama. Después regresó al salón y apagó las luces. Y entonces, bajo el resplandor dorado de las luces de la ciudad, se quitó la ropa.

Una vez más, no podía ver su expresión, pero sí que oyó cómo cambiaba el ritmo de su respiración, y eso la hizo sonreír. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido? ¿Cuándo había perdido el miedo a satisfacer a un hombre? ¿Cómo se había vuelto capaz de repente de pararse frente a él, vestida con un diminuto jirón de seda?

–Termina –le dijo él de repente.

Ella se rio. Deslizó las manos sobre las caderas y se quitó la última prenda. Se paró frente a él; solo llevaba el anillo que le había regalado. El brillo de la joya era como un faro que le indicaba el camino a casa. Se tocó las suaves curvas de sus pechos, el abdomen... y siguió hacia abajo hasta llegar al valle entre sus muslos. Mascullando un juramento, Edward se levantó del butacón de un salto y la estrechó entre sus brazos. La tumbó en la alfombra. Ella le ayudó a quitarse la ropa, forcejeando, librando una atropellada batalla con cada prenda. Se oyó el ruido de la tela al desgarrarse, al romperse... Estaban desesperados por sentir la piel contra la piel. Y cuando por fin estaban completamente desnudos, vulnerables, sin nada que ocultar, se hicieron uno.

–Que no haya más muros entre nosotros –le dijo ella–. Nada de barreras. Solo nosotros dos.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

–No es eso lo que tú quieres –dijo él, acariciándole un pecho, capturando uno de sus pezones entre los dientes y mordisqueando–. No es lo que queremos. Nos han hecho demasiado daño como para abrirnos de esa manera de nuevo.

Ella se estremeció bajo el tacto delicado de su boca.

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando en realidad es eso lo que pasa cada vez que hacemos el amor? –las palabras relucieron en la oscuridad de la noche–. Eso es lo que yo quiero. Lo que tú quieres. Lo que los dos queremos. Queremos intentarlo de nuevo. Queremos volver a sentir. Admítelo.

Edward deslizó las yemas de los dedos por su vientre hasta meterlos en el centro de su feminidad y hacerla gemir.

–Tú no eres Tanya. Eso lo entiendo. No eres como ninguna de esas mujeres que he conocido. Pero perdí la capacidad de amar hace mucho tiempo.

–¿Es que vamos a vivir como dos extraños durante seis años? ¿Abriéndonos físicamente, pero nada más? ¿Es eso lo que quieres para ti? ¿Y para Tony?

Ella deslizó las manos por sus duros abdominales, siguiendo el rastro de vello que la llevaba hacia abajo.

Rodeó su miembro viril, duro y suave al mismo tiempo. Le guio hacia su sexo caliente.

–¿O quieres todo lo que tengo para darte?

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

–No puedo dar lo que no tengo.

Y sin embargo, Bella pudo sentir cómo caían las barreras. No era una rendición, pero sí que era un comienzo. Tenían tiempo.

Levantó las caderas, le acogió por completo dentro de su cuerpo, gritó de placer.

–¡Edward!

Su nombre era un rezo, una exigencia...

Él la besó y entonces retrocedió un poco.

–Mírame. Quiero que me acompañes.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y lo que Bella vio le dio esperanza. Una chispa. No era más que una chispa, pero era suficiente. Se dejó llevar. Se entregó a la pasión, a las llamas del desenfreno, imparables... Llamas que los marcaban, fundiéndolos, uniéndolos para siempre.

Posibilidades. Edward había dejado de creer en las posibilidades mucho tiempo antes. Tomó a Bella en brazos y la llevó a su dormitorio; el dormitorio de ambos. Sacudió la cabeza... Nunca había querido comprometerse, y seguiría resistiéndose, durante un tiempo. Pero sabía que su vida ya no volvería a ser la misma, gracias a ella... Ella le había mostrado un camino en el que nunca había reparado. Jamás había creído que pudiera pasar... De nuevo... Y sin embargo, allí estaba, con una mujer en los brazos, y un ansia en el corazón que no había sentido en...

Nunca.

Posibilidades. Por alguna razón su vida se había llenado de posibilidades, y todas ellas se debían a una mujer... La mujer que llevaba su anillo en el dedo...

Si de él dependía, seguiría llevándolo por el resto de su vida.


	11. A la distancia

–Creo que no es el momento adecuado, pero tengo que irme a Nueva

York por negocios, y no puedo posponerlo más –anunció Edward una mañana durante el desayuno.

Bella simplemente asintió con la cabeza. No parecía preocupada por tener que quedarse a cargo de la casa y de Tony. Se sirvió otra taza de té y se sentó a su lado.

–El proyecto Tobias, ¿no?

–Ha llegado a un punto decisivo y tengo que reunirme con los inversores antes de seguir adelante.

Ella bebió un sorbo y suspiró, sin darse cuenta.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían formalizado el compromiso; dos semanas increíbles... Gracias al programa Pretorius, había conseguido a otra asistente rápidamente y Bella había podido asumir su nuevo papel sin más problema. En casa encajaban a la perfección, se compenetraban muy bien y de alguna manera había logrado dejar de pensar en ella como la persona a la que había contratado para cumplir con una función. De hecho, ya casi podía engañarse a sí mismo creyendo que el compromiso había surgido de forma natural, con dos personas que se amaban y que querían unir sus vidas casándose. Y si bien no se habían enamorado, sí que se habían apasionado. Además, disfrutaban mucho el uno del otro, se respetaban y se sentían cómodos juntos.

Edward quitó los platos de Tony y los dejó en el fregadero. Tomó un paño de la encimera.

–También quería advertirte de que, de acuerdo con mis fuentes, los Colter siguen teniendo intención de luchar por la custodia. Humedeció el paño y le limpió la cara y las manos a Tony, ignorando las protestas del niño–. Quiero que nos casemos antes de que pongan la demanda, para que nadie pueda acusarnos de que lo hacemos por eso.

–¿Tienes fuentes que te informan de todo lo que hacen los Colter y sus abogados?

Él le sostuvo la mirada.

–Muy bien –dijo ella, asintiendo–. Supongo que sí. ¿Por qué no ponen ya la demanda?

–Están en contacto con un cardiólogo que le va a hacer un reconocimiento médico completo a Benjamin.

–Entonces no podrás utilizar sus problemas de salud para poner en entredicho su capacidad de criar a Tony.

–Bueno, ya veo que has hecho los deberes –dijo Edward–. Ese es su plan precisamente.

–Entiendo –ella se encogió de hombros–. ¿Y cómo quieres hacer lo de la boda?

Edward se sorprendió al ver que asimilaba la idea con tanta disposición.

Había esperado múltiples objeciones al respecto.

–Prefiero que sea una ceremonia pequeña, íntima. Con gusto. Quisiera invitar a unos pocos amigos y familiares –de repente pensó en algo–. Nunca me has hablado de tus padres. ¿Vendrían?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–Mi padre abandonó a mi madre cuando yo tenía la edad de Tony. Mi madre murió en un accidente de coche un poco antes de que yo empezara a trabajar aquí –esbozó una sonrisa–. Ahora solo quedo yo.

–Lo siento mucho, Bella.

–No pasa nada.

Edward podía ver que eso no era cierto. Otro abandono más... Otra relación que se le había escurrido de entre las manos... Eran tan parecidos.

–Tengo a un par de amigos a los que me gustaría invitar, si te parece bien. Kate, sobre todo. Es mi mejor amiga.

–Claro. A quien quieras... ¿Qué te parece si celebramos la boda por la tarde y hacemos una cena en lugar de una comida?

–Me parece muy bien –dijo ella. Su sonrisa fue radiante–. ¿Vas a invitar a los Colter?

–Claro, pero no creo que asistan. Estoy pensando en la capilla de Dorchester, y la cena la celebramos en Milano's. Joe tiene un salón para eventos encima del comedor principal.

–Me pondré con ello enseguida.

Abrió un cajón de la cocina y buscó bolígrafo y papel. Edward se lo quitó todo de las manos y lo dejó a un lado. La estrechó entre sus brazos.

–Ya no eres mi asistente.

Ella se acurrucó en sus brazos. Soltó el aliento entre risas.

–Menos mal, porque me parece que las extravagancias de ayer distaban mucho del protocolo de oficina.

–Bueno, no en las oficinas en las que yo he trabajado –la besó, probando el té que le daba sabor a sus labios–. Ni tampoco en las que no he trabajado.

–No sabes lo mucho que me alegra oírte decir eso. Bueno, ¿cuándo tienes pensado celebrar la boda? Puedo enviar invitaciones enseguida.

–Buena pregunta –dijo él –frunció el ceño, concentrándose–. Déjame llamar a Joe para lo de la cena. Llamaré también a la capilla para hacer todos los preparativos. Creo que no habrá problema.

Ella le acarició la curva de la mandíbula. Edward sintió que la sangre se le calentaba de repente. ¿Cómo lograba hacerle despertar de esa manera con una sola caricia?

–Seguro que no te pondrán ningún inconveniente porque eres tú.

Él se rio con sarcasmo.

–No. Más bien es por mi cuenta bancaria. Suele ser bastante útil en momentos como este. En cuanto eso esté hecho, haz lo que sea, excepto ofrecer favores sexuales, para imprimir la invitaciones y enviarlas lo antes posible.

Ella le tentó con un mohín risueño.

–Y yo que estaba deseando ofrecer por ahí mis favores sexuales.

Él se rio a carcajadas.

–Me los puedes ofrecer a mí. O a lo mejor debería ofrecértelos yo a ti.

–Tengo que admitir que me gusta que los hombres sean agradecidos –le dijo ella, más provocadora que nunca–. En cuanto tengamos el lugar, yo me ocupo del resto de detalles.

–Gracias, Bella –le dijo.

No pudo evitarlo. La besó lenta y suavemente. A lo lejos oyó los balbuceos entusiastas de Tony. Empezó a aporrear la mesa desde su sillita alta.

–Estoy de acuerdo, pequeñín. Eso se merecía un buen aplauso.

Bella se humedeció los labios, como si todavía pudiera saborearle.

–Te vas mañana, ¿no? ¿El lunes? ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera?

–Cinco días. A ver si puedo hacer que sean cuatro... Tres...

–A ver qué puedo hacer yo mientras tanto... –bajó la cabeza y la apoyó contra el pecho de Edward, como si le doliera dejarle ir–. ¿Por qué no me dejas las llaves y la dirección de tu casa del lago Washington? Puedo pasarme y echarle un vistazo.

–¿Pero tendrás tiempo?

Bella levantó la mirada... Y Edward vio algo que se le clavaba en el corazón. Un dardo de deseo le atravesaba...

–Tengo que mantenerme ocupada mientras estás fuera. Si me mantengo ocupada todo el tiempo, no te echaré tanto de menos.

Él le sujetó las mejillas con ambas manos y le dio otro beso en la boca.

–Mentirosa.

Y era cierto. Era una mentirosa. En cuanto él se fue, no pudo negarlo.

Se había vendido como la mujer perfecta, nada más lejos de la realidad...

Hubiera querido decirle la verdad, pero había dos motivos poderosos para no hacerlo. Primero, aunque no fuera perfecta, ¿acaso había alguien que sí lo fuera? Y en segundo lugar, Tony necesitaba una madre. Y si había hecho falta una pequeña mentira piadosa para terminar a su lado, podía vivir con ello. Además, ¿qué importancia tenía cómo se había casado con Edward, si el resultado satisfacía todas sus necesidades y expectativas?

Más tarde adujo esos mismos argumentos ante su amiga Kate.

Estaban en su apartamento, cenando.

–Sí. Todo suena muy lógico –le dijo su amiga–. Pero me da la sensación de que Cullen no aceptará tu punto de vista. Lo único que verá es la gran mentira que le hiciste tragarse, y te hará pagar por ello. Ya sabes que no se le da muy bien confiar en la gente. Y esto no le va a ayudar a superar ese problema precisamente.

Kate acababa de poner el dedo en la llaga.

–Solo espero que el fin justifique los medios –murmuró Bella.

–Un argumento que siempre tiene mucho peso... pero si miramos atrás en la historia, vemos que mucha gente ha terminado en la hoguera por él –Kate recogió los platos y los llevó a la cocina–. He hecho pastel de frutas. ¿Quieres un poco?

–¿Has preparado la salsa con whisky?

–Claro.

–Entonces sí que quiero.

Kate se rio.

–Igual que el que solía hacer mi abuela, excepto por una cosa –le sirvió una ración de pastel–. Aparte de la mantequilla y el azúcar, también le he echado una cucharada sopera de whisky.

Bella señaló a su amiga con el dedo.

–Eres malvada. Nunca me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero es verdad.

–Más bien soy una mente privilegiada. Y como veo que no me has rechazado el postre, ni siquiera siendo consciente de mi pequeña contribución a la receta, voy a buscar la salsa.

Bella cambió a Tony de postura y le ofreció otro bocado de las zanahorias cocidas que le había llevado para la cena. El niño hizo una mueca y apartó la cuchara.

–Muy bien. No más zanahorias. ¿Hora del postre entonces? Dame un minuto e iré a buscar la compota de manzana.

Tony no quiso esperar. Trató de agarrar el pastel de frutas y antes de que Bella pudiera hacer nada, capturó un pedazo y lo engulló con avidez.

–El chico tiene buen gusto –dijo Kate, poniendo otro bol de salsa sobre la mesa.

Bella puso su plato fuera del alcance de Tony.

–No puede tomar pastel de frutas. Es demasiado pequeño. Y no le acerques mucho esa salsa. Si los Colter llegan a saber que se ha comido algo que contiene alcohol, nos ponen una demanda en un santiamén.

Kate apartó el recipiente.

–Bueno, ¿cuándo es la boda y cuándo puedo elegir vestido?

–Estamos a lunes... Será dentro de una semana a contar desde el viernes.

–¡Nueve días! –Kate se le quedó mirando, atónita–. ¿Cómo vas a prepararlo todo en ese tiempo?

–Al parecer, Edward ha resuelto ese problema, gastando más dinero todavía.

Bella se comió un bocado de pastel.

–Bastó con una llamada para que las invitaciones que no podían hacerse hasta dentro de dos semanas estuvieran disponibles ese mismo día. Se van a enviar por correo a primera hora de la mañana. Ya se han encargado las flores. Joe Milano se va a encargar de la tarta. Es increíble la cantidad de cosas que se pueden hacer en un solo día cuando el dinero no es problema.

–¿Y qué pasa con el esmoquin del novio?

Bella hizo una mueca.

–Edward debe de tener media docena de esmóquines, así que no creo que eso vaya a ser problema.

–Bueno, entonces solo queda tu vestido.

–Eso sí que es un problema.

–No por mucho tiempo –dijo Kate, echándole una buena cucharada de salsa sobre el pastel–. Pasado mañana tú, Tony y yo nos vamos de compras y no pararemos hasta que encontremos el vestido perfecto. Te llevaría de compras mañana a primera hora...

–Pero Tony tiene su revisión de los seis meses el martes –Bella suspiró–. ¿Por qué no me torturas directamente antes de llevarme de compras? Sería menos doloroso.

Kate sacudió la cabeza. Su expresión se volvió seria.

–Esto solo se vive una vez, Bella. Si tienes suerte, será la única y la última vez que te cases. Y querrás que sea un día para recordar el resto de tu vida –se terminó lo que quedaba de pastel y meneó el tenedor manchado de morado, señalando a Bella con él–. Y eso significa que tienes que tener el vestido perfecto.

Kate tenía razón, y Bella no podía explicarle su reticencia en lo que a comprar vestidos de boda se refería. A lo mejor todo tenía algo que ver con esa sensación de ser una farsante que había engañado a Edward. Después de acostar a Tony, que ese día estaba especialmente intranquilo, se enfrentó a la cruda realidad.

Quería que Edward se casara con ella porque la amaba, no porque le resultara conveniente.

Bella estaba en la enorme cama; una cama fría y vacía sin él. Trató de no llorar. Se quitó la ropa y se metió bajo las mantas. Le echaba de menos.

Abrazó la almohada y escondió el rostro en ella. Su aroma estaba en la tela...

Estaba perdiéndose en los rincones recónditos del sueño cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono. Lo descolgó antes de que Tony fuera a despertarse.

–¿Te he despertado? –le preguntó Edward.

–No. Solo empezaba a quedarme dormida –miró el reloj y calculó la diferencia horaria–. ¿Pero qué estás haciendo despierto a estas horas? Casi son las tres de la mañana.

–Solo estoy revisando unos informes antes de irme a la cama. He tratado de rematarlo todo pronto, aunque me parece que todavía me queda.

Bella se llevó una gran decepción, pero trató de que no se le notara.

–¿Cuándo vuelves?

–Hacia el final de la semana.

Bella acomodó las almohadas detrás de la cabeza.

–¿Dónde estás?

Él se rio.

–En la cama. ¿Y tú?

–Igual.

–Ah... Dame un segundo para imaginármelo –suspiró–. Ya. ¿Qué llevas?

–Tu almohada.

Él gruñó.

–Me estás matando.

–Huele a ti, pero eso tampoco es de mucha ayuda. Te echo de menos.

–Yo también, cariño. No estaré fuera mucho tiempo. Lo prometo.

Se hizo un silencio.

–Edward... –susurró ella.

–Yo también –él se aclaró la garganta–. Muy bien. Si no cambiamos de tema, no voy a ser capaz de dormir esta noche. ¿Recuerdas... recuerdas que Tony tiene una revisión mañana?

–A las nueve. Lo tengo apuntado en el calendario.

–Yo quería estar allí. Estuve a punto de posponerlo una semana, pero eso les hubiera dado más munición a los Colter.

–Lo apuntaré todo durante la revisión. Por suerte, se me da muy bien.

–Te lo agradezco. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

–Sí –se oyó un llanto de bebé a través del intercomunicador que estaba al lado del teléfono–. Creo que Tony también te echa de menos.

–Ya lo oigo. ¿Pasa algo?

–Es que hoy está un poco alborotado. A lo mejor le está saliendo otro diente. O a lo mejor sabe que estoy hablando contigo y quiere que le prestes algo de atención.

–Sé que tienes que irte. Pero dame un adelanto antes de colgar. ¿Cómo va todo lo de la boda?

–Muy bien. Genial. Creo que lo tenemos todo cubierto excepto lo del vestido. Kate y yo vamos a comprarlo el miércoles –soltó una risotada somnolienta.

–Que sea precioso. El dinero no es problema.

–Edward...

Él suspiró.

–Hazlo, Bella. Solo es dinero.

–Muy bien –dijo ella. Quería decirle muchas más cosas, pero no se atrevía. Todavía no–. Tony dice que tengo que dejarte. ¿Me llamas mañana?

–Lo intentaré –titubeó un momento.

Las palabras que ambos deseaban decir se quedaron flotando en el aire, en las ondas, en los cinco mil kilómetros que los separaban.

–Dale a Tony un abrazo de su... Ah, maldita sea, de mi parte. Buenas noches, cariño.

–Buenas noches, Edward.

No había sido capaz de decirlo. Bella se quedó pensativa. Todavía no podía decir las palabras que estaba deseando decir. Fue a la habitación de Tony y le sacó de la cuna.

–Papá te desea buenas noches, cariño. ¿Es por eso que estás tan guerrero? ¿Porque no está aquí para decírtelo en persona?

Encendió la luz y le llevó a la mesa para cambiarle. El niño parpadeó, entre lágrimas. De tanto llorar, tenía la cara roja e hinchada. Bella le desabrochó el pañal y vio que no solo era la cara la que estaba roja e irritada. Una ola de pánico la recorrió por dentro. Algo pasaba con Tony...

Le tomó en brazos y fue directamente a la cocina. Buscó el número de urgencias del médico en la puerta de la nevera. La llamada recibió respuesta de inmediato, aunque solo fuera un contestador. La operadora la tranquilizó y le prometió que el médico la llamaría en un par de minutos. Y así fue.

–Soy el doctor Graceland. Descríbame los síntomas, por favor –escuchó con atención y entonces le hizo otra pregunta–. ¿Tiene problemas para respirar?

–No. No que yo haya notado.

–¿Tienes antihistamínico líquido a mano? Mejor que sea sin colorante.

Sujetando el teléfono con el hombro, Bella corrió hacia el botiquín.

Encontró una cajita sin abrir y leyó la información.

–Sí. Sí. Lo tengo. Y dice que es sin colorante.

Después de comprobar la edad y el peso, el médico volvió a darle instrucciones.

–Dele al bebé un cuarto de cucharadita. Espere media hora y llámeme si no mejora. Mientras tanto, pruebe a darle un buen baño, por si es algo con lo que ha entrado en contacto físicamente, como pelo de gato o un nuevo detergente. Y haga una lista de todo lo que ha comido en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

–No ha comido nada que no haya probado antes.

De repente recordó el pastel.

–Espere. Se tragó un pedacito de mi pastel de frutas durante la cena.

–Eso podría ser, sobre todo si contenía huevo, frutos secos o trigo. Y es más que probable si uno de los padres tiene una alergia similar. ¿Sabe si hay algún alérgico en la familia?

–No tengo ni idea –admitió Bella–. Tanto su padre como su madre han muerto.

–Sí. Ahora me acuerdo. Dele el antihistamínico y si los síntomas no mejoran, llámeme de nuevo y nos vemos en el hospital. Si mejora, venga a verme a la consulta a las ocho y la atenderé la primera.

–Muchas gracias, doctor Graceland.

Los treinta minutos siguientes se convirtieron en toda una eternidad.

Miró el teléfono una docena de veces, tentada de llamar a Edward, pero todas las veces logró resistir. En realidad no podía hacer nada más que preocuparse. Y ya tenía bastante de qué preocuparse. Además, en cuanto le administró la medicación al pequeño, empezó a ver una mejoría casi inmediata. Todo hubiera sido muy distinto si hubiera tenido que llevar al niño al hospital de urgencia.

Mientras le vestía, tras haberle dado el baño, se le ocurrió algo... El pensamiento se abrió camino en su mente como un relámpago. Esa vez sí que agarró el teléfono y marcó el número de Kate.

–¿Qué...?

–Kate. Soy Bella.

–¿Qué...?

–Mira, siento llamarte tan tarde, pero es importante. Dime qué le pusiste al pastel que comimos.

Kate gruñó.

–¿Estás de broma? ¿Sabes a qué hora me tengo que levantar mañana?¿Me has despertado porque no podías esperar unas horas para conseguir mi receta?

–No. Te he despertado porque Tony ha tenido una reacción alérgica al pastel. ¿Qué le pusiste?

–Oh, vaya –Kate se espabiló de inmediato–. Muy bien. Ingredientes. Eh, azúcar, arándanos, frambuesas...

–¿Pasas de Corinto? ¿Usaste pasas de Corinto?

Kate soltó una risotada nerviosa.

–Bueno, en realidad...

–Gracias, eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber.

–Pero, espera...

–Te lo explico luego. Vuelve a la cama.

Colgó sin esperar una respuesta... ¿Era posible? ¿Era Edward el padre de Tony? Edward era alérgico a las pasas de Corinto. Se sentó frente al ordenador, lo inició e investigó acerca de los test de paternidad. Por suerte, Tony se quedó dormido en sus brazos.

–Bueno, mira esto. No tenía ni idea de que era tan fácil. Se puede hacer un test de paternidad en casa. Y lo mejor de todo, es que puedo tener los resultados antes de que vuelva Edward el viernes.

La página web daba una lista de tejidos de los que se podía extraer

ADN... Se echó atrás en la silla y arrulló al pequeño. Si resultaba que Edward

era el padre, eso quería decir que Tanya había amañado el primer test. De repente tuvo otra revelación. Si ella tenía razón, Edward ya no la necesitaría más, porque los Colter ya no podrían reivindicar la custodia del niño.

–Maldita sea. ¿Y ahora qué hago?

En realidad, no había duda alguna. Le liberaría del compromiso... No podía hacer otra cosa. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas...

Edward había llegado a creer que el viernes no llegaría nunca, que las reuniones no terminarían jamás... Pero no fue así. Se subió a su jet privado a mediodía, entusiasmado con la idea de darle una sorpresa a Bella. Había descubierto algo durante su estancia de cinco días en Nueva York, algo que llevaba tiempo intentando negar... Estaba locamente enamorado de ella. Y también quería con locura a Tony. Ya no quería esconder más sus sentimientos. Había llegado a quererle como a un hijo propio poco a poco, pero lo que sentía por Bella había crecido de otra manera. En realidad, la fuerza de la emoción le había golpeado de repente, como un huracán.

Y no solo la quería para que cuidara del pequeño. También la quería en su vida, para siempre. Quería que fuera parte de su vida, y en cuanto volviera a verla, se lo diría todo. ¿Pero podría convencerla para que cambiara de idea? ¿Sería capaz de convencerla para que le diera una oportunidad a su matrimonio? Mientras esperaban por el permiso para despegar, le sonó el móvil. Lo abrió de inmediato.

–¿Qué tal, Pretorius?

–Si te soy sincero, no muy bien.

–Siento mucho oír eso. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

–No se trata de cómo me puedes ayudar, sino de cómo te puedo ayudar yo a ti –Pretorius suspiró–. Escucha... Hay algo que tienes que saber acerca de tu futura esposa perfecta. Desafortunadamente, también tiene que ver como mi antigua asistente, Jett.


	12. FINAL: La verdad y el amor

Bella estaba de pie frente al espejo. Deslizó una mano sobre la falda del vestido de novia. No creía haber visto jamás algo tan bonito. Estaba radiante, elegante... Como una princesa de cuento. El traje, color marfil, tenía cintura imperio y un corpiño con escote cuadrado, cargado de cristales de Swarovski. La falda caía en vertical y el tejido era tan ligero y vaporoso que se sentía como si estuviera flotando. Había estado experimentado un poco con los peinados y al final se había decantado por un moño ligeramente alborotado encima de la cabeza. Algunos mechones le caían de forma caprichosa por el cuello y las sienes.

–Solo te falta una tiara –dijo una voz desde detrás.

Bella se giró de golpe.

–¡Edward!

–Sorpresa, sorpresa.

¿Por qué había elegido ese momento para llegar? Si hubiera llegado quince minutos antes, o quince minutos después, no la hubiera visto con el vestido puesto.

–Se supone que no puedes verme con el vestido antes de la ceremonia.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa. Bella se inquietó, sin saber por qué.

–En este caso, no creo que eso importe mucho –su tono de voz era afectadamente dulce.

A Bella se le dispararon todas las alarmas. Conocía muy bien ese tono de voz. Era un tono de voz peligroso, el tono que usaba cuando estaba a punto de darles el golpe de gracia a sus rivales.

De repente, entendió lo que acababa de decirle. Verla con el vestido puesto no era nada especial para ellos porque aquella boda no iba a ser normal; no se sustentaba con el amor... ¿Por qué era que no hacía más que olvidar que no era real? Esa misma mañana había recibido los resultados de la prueba de ADN. Los números indicaban, con una fiabilidad del 99,9 por ciento que Edward era el padre de Tony, y eso significaba que la boda seguramente no se celebraría al final. No sabía cómo había manipulado Tanya los resultados del primer test. Lo único que importaba era que Edward tenía motivos suficientes para llevar a cabo otro análisis, uno que pudiera ser válido ante un tribunal.

–Tienes razón. Claro. Eso no es importante para nosotros –echó a andar hacia él, con las manos extendidas y una sonrisa–. Me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto antes.

–¿En serio? ¿De verdad?

Aquellas preguntas aparentemente inocentes estaban afiladas.

Bella vaciló en mitad de la habitación. Bajó los brazos.

–Debería... debería cambiarme.

–No. Creo que prefiero tener esta conversación mientras llevas el vestido.

Bella se quedó de piedra. Algo estaba mal.

–¿Edward? ¿Qué sucede?

–Una pregunta muy buena. A lo mejor tú podrías contestarla por mí.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–No entiendo. ¿Pasa algo?

–Sí, Bella. Pasa algo. Pasan muchas cosas –se acercó, la rodeó–. Creo que nunca te he visto tan hermosa. Nada que ver con la tapicería del mobiliario de oficina. Has vuelto a nacer en estos últimos meses, no hay duda.

Bella sintió que el pecho le iba a estallar. Su respiración se había vuelto entrecortada, ahogada... Quería salir huyendo, pero no podía moverse. Se vio en el espejo un momento. La pedrería del vestido parecía refractarse bajo la luz, lanzando haces multicolores en todas las direcciones... De repente se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

–Eso debería ser un cumplido –se humedeció los labios–. Pero no suena como tal. ¿Edward?

–¿Sabes una cosa? No lo vi venir. Realmente te aplaudo. A mí no se me engaña fácilmente, pero tengo que admitir que hiciste muy bien tu papel. Mucho mejor que Tanya, incluso.

–Edward, puedo explicártelo...

Él dejó de dar vueltas a su alrededor, se detuvo delante de ella. Lo que vio en su cara la dejó petrificada. Sus ojos parecían de hielo.

–En serio, Bella, estoy impresionado. De verdad que lo estoy. He trabajado contigo a diario durante el último año y medio. Y no te desviaste de tu papel ni una sola vez. Eso es realmente increíble. Toda una hazaña, difícil de llevar a cabo, a largo plazo. Y debo decir que escoger trajes a juego con el mobiliario de mi despacho debió de ser el golpe de gracia, el toque final, brillante. Fue el detalle final con el que conseguiste perpetrar el engaño –empezó a dar palmadas lentamente–. Bravo, Bella.

–Sabes lo del programa Pretorius.

Él sonrió.

–Desde luego que sí. Sí que lo sé.

Ella se tragó la bola que le congestionaba la garganta.

–¿Cómo...?

–Pretorius descubrió que Jett había estado manipulando los resultados.

En cuanto sumó dos más dos, me llamó –cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho–. Siento curiosidad... Entiendo que cuando aceptaste el puesto de asistente, tenías la idea de ser ascendida a esposa con el tiempo, ¿no? Sin duda lo del programa te vino muy bien. ¿Cómo lo hubieras hecho si no te hubiera dado yo mismo esa oportunidad?

Bella no pudo contener la risita que se le escapó de los labios. La conversación había dado un giro muy raro.

–Oh, Dios, déjame pensar... Supongo que te habría hecho un striptease sobre el escritorio. Me hubiera quedado embarazada de forma accidental, hubiera encontrado algún oscuro secreto, escondido en tus carpetas, y te hubiera chantajeado para que te casaras conmigo. Seguro que se me hubiera ocurrido algo así.

–Ninguna de esas cosas hubiera funcionado. No conmigo.

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida. Realmente él la creía.

–Bueno, maldita sea, Edward, ahora sí que me has decepcionado de verdad, porque Dios sabe que casarse contigo tiene que ser la meta final de cualquier mujer de Seattle... ¿Qué digo? De todo el noroeste del país –chasqueó los dedos–. Bueno, en realidad debería ser la meta final de cualquier mujer de los Estados Unidos de América.

–¿Esto te parece gracioso?

–No mucho. Dime algo, Edward. ¿Por qué te has enfadado tanto? Pensaba que querías una esposa. ¿Qué importa cómo la consigas, siempre que cumpla con los requisitos?

–Tú no cumples con mis requisitos. Mentiste sobre tus habilidades.

Pretorius también lo averiguó.

Ella soltó el aliento.

–Cierto. Sí que mentí, aunque tengo que decir que esos requisitos eran de lo más ridículos.

–¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

–Oh, muy bien –apoyó las manos en las caderas. Su rabia crecía por momentos–. Y ambos sabemos lo bien que funcionaban todos esos requisitos antes de que yo accediera a casarme contigo, ¿no? ¿Con cuántas mujeres probaste, Edward? ¿Cuántas te dijeron que te fueras al infierno? ¿Crees que ya habrías encontrado a otra persona, a la esposa perfecta, si yo no me hubiera interpuesto?

–¿Y yo qué sé? A lo mejor la esposa perfecta hubiera sido el siguiente nombre en la lista.

–A lo mejor es que no existe –Bella empezó a contar con los dedos–. Una cocinera de primera, y ama de casa. Diseñadora de interiores. Madre. Una esposa con todos los extras. Vamos... ¿Estás de broma?

Las mejillas de Edward se enrojecieron de repente.

–Esos requisitos son de lo más razonables.

–Esos requisitos son ridículos. Los únicos requisitos que deberían haberte importado tendrían que haber sido conseguir una esposa que quisiera a Tony y se preocupara por él, alguien que... –se detuvo. No pudo terminar su discurso. Se quedó delante de él, totalmente expuesta, consciente de que él no tendría problema alguno en terminar la idea.

_«... te quisiera y se preocupara por ti»._

Él sacudió la cabeza. La furia derritió la fría capa de hielo que parecía cubrir su rostro.

–No. No lo conviertas en una especie de novela romántica. Lo que compartimos fue algo físico, nada más. Sexo y nada más. Nuestro matrimonio es por Tony, por nada más. ¿Está claro?

–Tan claro como el agua –se quitó el anillo de compromiso y se lo ofreció.

Él le agarró la muñeca con brusquedad y volvió a ponérselo.

–Nuestro compromiso no termina hasta que yo lo diga. Te casarás conmigo. Pero lo harás con mis condiciones, según nuestro contrato.

–Es ahí donde te equivocas, Edward.

No trató de soltarse. Le miró de frente. No quería tirar la toalla.

–El vestido se puede devolver. Todavía no he mandado las invitaciones. He llamado a la floristería y a Milano's para que paralicen los preparativos. La capilla de Dorchester también está pendiente de tu llamada.

Edward la miró durante treinta segundos contados. Sus ojos negros la taladraban.

–Trabajas para los Colter. Esa es la única explicación. Me sacas información y luego te echas atrás justo antes de que me pongan la demanda. En el juzgado le dices al juez lo del programa Pretorius, le cuentas cómo intentaba comprar una esposa. La custodia se la llevan los Colter directamente. Fin de la historia.

Bella no puedo evitarlo. Se echó a reír.

–Hay veces que me rompes el corazón, Edward.

–¿Y qué otra explicación puede haber?

–Una pregunta excelente. Suéltame la muñeca, por favor.

Le sostuvo la mirada hasta que él hizo lo que le pedía. Y entonces se quitó el anillo por segunda vez. Fue hacia la cómoda y lo puso encima. El diamante emitió un destello cegador, rayos de esperanza que se desvanecían por momentos. Le miró por encima del hombro.

–¿Te importa desabrocharme el traje? Me costó tanto abotonármelo, que me va a llevar toda la noche quitármelo para ponerme mi tapicería de oficina.

Sin decir ni una palabra, él se acercó. Le soltó la fila de diminutos botones de cristal uno a uno, tomándose su tiempo, deslizando los dedos por su espalda. Ella trató de esconder el temblor que la recorría de pies a cabeza; luchó por alejarse de las emociones que la llamaban. Podía sentir el aliento de él en la espalda. Se aferró al borde de la cómoda, en un intento por recuperar el equilibrio. Él le quitó el vestido de los hombros, desnudándola de cintura para arriba.

Llevaba un sujetador de copas apenas visibles, diseñadas para acoplarse perfectamente al corpiño del traje.

Bella notó el cambio en su respiración. Se inclinó adelante ligeramente y dejó que el vestido cayera al suelo, amontonándose a sus pies.

Pensaba que ya estarían casados cuando él la viera con esa lencería delicada. Los diminutos jirones de seda y encaje que llevaba puestos hacían juego con el vestido y estaban sujetos por lazos diminutos que se podían desgarrar de un tirón. Se quitó el vestido del todo, plenamente consciente del aspecto que tenía con los tacones, el liguero y las medias. Le dejó contemplarla unos segundos... Le vendría bien... Mirarla por última vez, arrepentirse...

Lentamente recogió el vestido y volvió a meterlo en la funda. Siguió ignorándole. Quitó uno de sus antiguos trajes de una percha; ese que tanto se parecía a la tapicería de oficina... Empezó a vestirse, pero antes de que pudiera ponerse la falda, Edward la detuvo.

–No.

La hizo darse la vuelta hacia él. Durante una fracción de segundo, las barreras cayeron. Él la estrechó entre sus brazos, le enredó los dedos en el pelo, le aflojó el moño. Y entonces la devoró con un beso fiero, un beso cargado de pasión, rabia, resentimiento, dolor, desilusión...

Bella sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Durante ese momento, estaba dispuesta a tomar lo que él le ofreciera. Lo tomaría y lo grabaría en su memoria para revivirlo una y otra vez durante los días negros que estaban por venir. Entreabrió los labios y dejó que él entrara en su boca, tomándola, haciéndola suya, marcándola, diciéndole con ese beso lo que no se atrevía a decirle en alto. La amaba. No le quedaba ni la más mínima duda, al igual que no le quedaba la más mínima duda de que su amor estaba condenado. Él no confiaba. No podía confiar. Pero tampoco podía culparle por ello. Había mentido, había traicionado su confianza, y eso era lo único que él no podía perdonarle.

–¿Por qué? –le preguntó. La pregunta se le escapó entre besos apasionados y profundos–. ¿Por qué me traicionaste así?

A Bella se le escaparon las lágrimas en ese momento.

–No fue una traición. Juro que no lo fue.

–No puede ser más que eso. Me mentiste. Fingiste ser algo que no eres.

Ella se echó a reír.

–Yo nunca fingí ser algo que no soy. Eras tú quien buscaba a la esposa perfecta. Lo que no supiste ver es que terminaste con alguien que era más que perfecta... por lo menos para ti. No lo tires todo por la borda ahora.

Edward ya estaba dando un paso atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se apartó de ella y le tiró el traje a los brazos.

–Vístete. Después veremos qué hacemos a partir de ahora.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Bella se puso la ropa sin decir ni una palabra más. Ni se molestó en quitarse la lencería del vestido de novia. Miró a su alrededor por última vez para ver si había algo que debiera llevarse en ese momento. No había nada.

Fue a la habitación de Tony y se lo encontró mirando las musarañas.

Acababa de levantarse de la siesta.

–Oye, chiquitín...

Le tomó en brazos y le sujetó con fuerza. Las lágrimas le hacían un nudo en la garganta.

–No sabes lo mucho que voy a echarte de menos.

El niño olía a limpio. Le agarró del pelo y empezó a tirar, llevándose unos mechones a la boca. Ella se soltó con una carcajada, llorando y riendo al mismo tiempo. Era tan hermoso. Se había convertido en una parte fundamental de su vida. No creía que pudiera recuperarse jamás de esa pérdida. Los había perdido a los dos, a los dos hombres a los que había llegado a amar con todo su corazón.

–Lo intenté. Por lo menos lo intenté –susurró sobre la cabecita de Tony–. Pensaba que sería... Quería ser... Oh, Tony, esperaba ser tu madre, poder preocuparme por ti, criarte, verte crecer– le abrazó durante unos minutos interminables, absorbiendo su calor de bebé, su aroma–. Te quiero. Siempre te he querido. Y siempre te querré.

Tenía que irse... Llevó a Tony al salón. Edward estaba delante de los ventanales. Las luces de la ciudad recortaban su oscura silueta, una sombra negra. Fue hacia él y le puso al niño en los brazos.

–Antes de que sigamos adelante con esto, quiero saber, de una vez y por todas, si trabajas o no con los Colter –le dijo Edward en un tono intimidante.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro y miró a su alrededor, buscando el bolso.

Estaba encima del sofá. Lo recogió. Fue hacia el recibidor y apretó el botón del ascensor.

–¿Adónde crees que vas? Ni se te ocurra abandonarme, Bella –dio un paso hacia ella, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer mucho con Tony en los brazos–. No te vas hasta que me expliques todo esto.

–En realidad, Edward, ya deberías saber por qué hice todo esto. Me lo has preguntado muchas veces –la puerta se abrió. Subió al ascensor–. Pero nunca has querido escuchar mi respuesta –apretó el botón del panel interior y las puertas se cerraron.

Edward se quedó allí, con una mirada furibunda.

–¿Cómo voy a escuchar algo que no ha dicho? –le preguntó a Tony–. Si cree que esto termina aquí, le demostraré que se equivoca.

Tony se inclinó hacia el ascensor y extendió los brazos.

–Tú y yo –murmuró Edward.

Siguieron contemplando las puertas del ascensor como si tras ellas estuvieran todas las respuestas a los grandes misterios del universo... No tenía sentido... Que trabajara para los Colter no tenía sentido. Después de ver el dolor en sus ojos, su falta de respuesta, no podía pensar otra cosa.

Soltó un suspiro. Tony levantó la vista hacia él y balbuceó una pregunta.

–Sí. Vamos a buscarla. Y esta vez no nos vamos a ir hasta que nos diga por qué hizo que Jett la introdujera en el programa como la candidata perfecta –miró a Tony con decisión, de hombre a hombre.

Agarró la bolsa de pañales de Tony y entonces vio el sobre, saliéndose de uno de los bolsillos con cremallera. Enseguida reconoció la letra de Bella. Por fin. Una explicación.

–Vamos a ver qué tenía que decir –cambió de postura a Tony y abrió el sobre.

Le llevó casi un minuto procesar la información.

Los resultados de la prueba de paternidad se le cayeron al suelo y entonces agarró a Tony con ambos brazos. Era su hijo. Tony era suyo.

Temblando, deslizó las yemas de los dedos sobre su tierna mejilla y miró a su hijo a los ojos. Eran igual de negros que los suyos propios. Tenía un hijo.

Siempre había sido suyo, desde el principio. Nunca había sospechado en lo más mínimo; ni siquiera después de la primera prueba.

Cerró los ojos. Había estado muy cerca de perder a su hijo. Si los Colter hubieran ganado la custodia de Tony, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido pedir una segunda prueba.

Si no hubiera sido por Bella...

Se puso erguido. Bella. ¿Cómo lo había averiguado ella? ¿Cómo había conseguido una muestra de ADN? Si Tony realmente era su hijo, y ella había logrado deducir lo que a nadie se le había ocurrido pensar, entonces no quedaba ni la más mínima duda. No trabajaba para los Colter. Ya nada tenía sentido. Solo una persona tenía las respuestas que necesitaba.

Bella.

Tenía que encontrarla.

La noche había sido interminable. Bella apenas había podido conciliar el sueño. Había vuelto a casa después de la pelea con Edward. No logró quedarse dormida hasta que los primeros rayos de sol anunciaron el amanecer. Acurrucada en el sofá, hecha un ovillo, consiguió cerrar los ojos y perderse en el sueño. Y así fue como él la encontró...

Se despertó al oír el llanto de Tony.

Se oyó un ruido de platos. Sintió el olor de su té favorito. Los recuerdos la invadieron. Edward, Tony, el programa Pretorius... Abrió los ojos de golpe.

Solo veía un borrón a través de unos ojos hinchados por las lágrimas y castigados por una larga noche en vilo. Trató de enfocar la mirada...

Y allí estaba él, sentado a su lado, sosteniendo una taza humeante en la mano. Tony estaba sentado a sus pies en un carrito, agitando las manos y los pies como si tratara de nadar en el aire, o como si quisiera alcanzarla a ella.

–¿Qué...? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo has entrado?

–No cerraste la puerta... Un descuido del que hablaremos más tarde. Así que entré sin más –le dio el té–. Bebe.

Bella se hubiera negado, pero el té olía tan bien... Además, si quería tener alguna posibilidad ante Edward, necesitaba una buena dosis de teína.

Bebió un sorbo y casi gimió de placer.

Se incorporó, consciente de que solo llevaba un camisón. Eso sí que la ponía en una enorme desventaja. Bebió otro sorbo y se apartó el pelo de la cara. Y entonces se obligó a mirarle a la cara. Él siguió agachado frente a ella, demasiado cerca.

–¿Por qué estás aquí, Edward? Si es para seguir acusándome...

–Estoy aquí para disculparme.

–... Ya te he dicho que... ¿Has dicho disculparme?

–Sí –una sonrisa le tiró de las comisuras–. Lo siento, Bella. Debería haber confiado en ti. Debería haber sabido que aunque Jett y tú manipulasteis el programa Pretorius, lo hicisteis con buena intención.

Bella se frotó la cara con las manos.

–O estoy soñando o... –sacudió la cabeza, tratando de concentrarse por encima del dolor y el cansancio–. O... No sé...

–No estás soñando. Realmente estoy aquí. Y me estoy disculpando de verdad, de corazón.

Las lágrimas le escocían los ojos, la garganta...

–No, por favor –le suplicó–. No me hagas esto, a menos que lo digas de verdad. No puedo soportar...

El sonido de aquella súplica desesperada fue demasiado para Edward.

La levantó del sofá y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Le sujetó las mejillas y le dio un beso dulce y tierno.

–Te quiero. Y lo siento mucho.

–¿Sientes que me quieres?

–¡Exacto! Siento que te quiero. Siempre lo he sentido Nunca me arrepentiría de quererte, sin importar lo que tú sientas por mí. Me has dado a mi hijo. Jamás hubiera sabido que era mío de no haber sido por ti.

–Oh, Edward –se acurrucó contra él–. ¿Por qué no viniste anoche? Pensaba que ibas a venir. Esperé y esperé, pero no apareciste.

–Tenía que hacer una parada primero. Me llevó más tiempo del que esperaba.

Ella levantó la cabeza.

–¿Los Colter?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

–¿Y qué tal se tomaron la noticia?

–Pidieron otra prueba. Yo accedí, claro. Pero noté que me creían. Se quedaron destrozados –apretó los labios–. Al principio fue un duro golpe, pero después me pidieron que les pagara todos los gastos que habían tenido con Tony en los últimos tres meses.

–Oh, Edward.

–Les di un cheque en el acto.

Ella titubeó.

–Entonces... ¿Qué pasa ahora?

–Ahora vamos a hablar. Vamos a ser totalmente sinceros el uno con el otro, y empezaremos por... ¿Por qué cambiaste el programa Pretorius? ¿Y por qué accediste a casarte conmigo?

Ella guardó silencio.

–Accediste a casarte conmigo porque me quieres.

Edward habló con un convencimiento absoluto. Ella cerró los ojos y dejó que las palabras se la llevaran

–Accedí a casarme contigo porque te quiero, por ninguna otra razón. Te he querido desde que empecé a trabajar para ti.

–Y yo he sido un tonto desde que empezaste a trabajar para mí.

Ella sonrió. Su sonrisa se hizo más y más grande.

–Eso no lo voy a discutir.

–Lo siento, Bella. Debería haber confiado en ti.

–Sí que te mentí. Y estaba confabulada con Jett. Pero esperaba que algún día tú llegaras a sentir lo que yo llevaba tanto tiempo sintiendo, y que te dieras cuenta de todo.

–¿Y qué es todo?

Ella le sujetó las mejillas y le dio un beso en la boca.

–Que soy la mujer perfecta para ti, Edward Cullen.

Él metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el anillo de compromiso. Le tomó la mano y volvió a ponerlo donde debía estar. Allí se quedaría para siempre.

Y muy pronto habría una alianza a su lado.

La besó, la besó de una forma que no dejaba lugar a dudas. La amaba, y siempre la amaría. Era suya, y él era suyo. A sus pies, Tony empezó a balbucear con entusiasmo.

Cuando Edward volvió a abrir los ojos, la miró fijamente. Las sombras se habían disipado. Las últimas barreras habían caído. Lo único que quedaba era el amor, la certeza.

–Te equivocas. No eres la mujer perfecta para mí –le dijo Edward–. Eres y siempre serás más que perfecta.

Fin


End file.
